Royalty's Golden Heart
by kaaysive
Summary: With great power comes with great responsibilities. Even finding love has it's package of complications for Princes Kurt and Blaine as they embark challenges and face blood rivalries amongst their kingdoms. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to yet again another Klaine story! :) This idea just came into mind and I've been debating whether to convert it into a story and post it on here, but I did it anyways hurraaaaayyy! So this one I hope you all understand on lol I know how much errors there can be in my stories but you guys are troopers. I like to thank you for that :'D**

**The characters are indeed princes.**

**This time period is taken a few centuries back.**

**Both kingdoms are rivals kinda like in Romeo and Juliet with the whole Capulet and Montague thing.**

**Some parts are from the beginning when the characters were young, Blaine's flashback, and then currently when they are eighteen years old. I'll elaborate about their background in future chapters.**

**Just wanted to clarify all of that for you! Next chapter will be posted by the end of next week! Please feel free to leave a review I like to know what you think of it so far :) That's all for now everyone. Enjoy! Xoxo kaaysive**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

The sun perched up brightly in the clear blue sky like happy relaxed birds chirping around their water bath. Out in the early morning were villagers gathering into a large crowd in front of the gates of the castle. They were waiting for the arrival of their new king and queen. Everyone from the village has been additionally excited to meet their next royal highness. The word spread throughout the village with much publicity for the pass few months when their previous royal leaders have grown old enough to pass down the crown to the next king in line. The announcement that day resulted with cheers and celebration, in a few years there will be a new king and queen on that thrown to rule over the land.

Although King Gregory and Queen Debra were the current rulers of a large piece of land called Westerville. It was an area that was consisted its own stabled state. Except the land continued beyond Westville until another village about eighty-five miles on foot was reached. The two villages were the only few that began as two separate places before it became a state called Ohio after a decade later.

What seemed to be noteworthy was the fact that the leaders of Westerville weren't the only royal family living in this huge chunk of miles of land.

Enough miles to reach a kingdom called Lima.

In Westerville, the royal family was named the Anderson family and the Highnesses had two sons, Cooper and Blaine. Although the oldest son started out young with no desire on becoming the next king to inherit the crown, there was no say he could intervene on, that left the youngest son to have a more normal life.

* * *

"Father, could I please go outside and play with Blaine?"

"No, now stop asking and continue on with your reciting with Sir Philips," said King Gregory sternly.

Philips was both Cooper and Blaine's homeschool instructor, and also Cooper's instructor for his preparation of becoming the future king. King Gregory wanted his eldest son to start off his groundwork at a young age. Cooper began at eleven years having to struggle with school and preparation stuff, at the end of the day it had all became despicable for him.

Prince Blaine had it a bit easier than his older brother. The other prince was seven years old and free from any other classes that didn't relate to school.

Unfortunately the busier Cooper was the more Blaine felt lonely with no one to play and have fun with. It wasn't like Blaine could wish for a playmate to fall from the sky, can he?

Until one particular winter day occurred that a little boy got stuck on a wall-like hedge and was struggling to get out. Blaine spotted the boy from a distance and ran over towards him with sheer curiosity running through his thoughts.

Blaine saw that the other boy looked to be around the same age as him. His skin was much lighter than his, almost enough to look pale but luminous on this cloudy evening. The boy also had a chestnut-brown colored hair, and once he raised his head a pair of blue eyes saw the young prince.

Blaine quickly averted his head away from staring at the other boy, feeling a sudden fiery blush coming upon his face.

"Hey you…excuse me?" called the little boy.

Blaine slowly looked back at the pale skinned boy shyly. "Hi there."

"I'm sort of in a pickle… Mind helping me out of here?" asked the boy.

The boy's voice was high-pitched however Blaine found it gentle and whimsical.

With a nod yes, the young prince walked over to take a better look on how the other boy appeared to have gotten stuck inside the hedges.

"Try to see if you can pull me out of here," suggested the boy.

"Okay," agreed Blaine before cautiously grabbing both of the boy's wrists.

The sudden touch made his body tingle inside a little bit. It was peculiar since the young prince has never felt such a thing.

"Ready?" The boy nodded his head in agreement and shut his eyes tight. Blaine's hands pulled the boy with much force that he had inside and soon felt a body collide with his onto the ground.

"Ouch! Those thorns were poking at me," said the little boy while getting off from Blaine.

Blaine lied frozen on the ground still until the other boy was done sweeping small twigs and leaves off him then lending his hand towards him. He took it instantly, feeling that tingling feeling rush through his skin again, and was lifted up. Blaine realized that the boy was slightly taller than him so he needed to somewhat look up at him.

"Thank you. My name is Kurt, I'm a prince," greeted Kurt.

The two boys shook hands. Blaine this time was able to ignore the tingling feeling on the tip of fingers touching Kurt's skin again.

"Me too. I live in that castle over there," said Blaine pointing towards west where an enormous castle was visibly seen from a few distances away.

"Mines far away from here. It's winter so my parents and I always go on a trip to the cottage close by since my father loves camping and hunting all the time," said Kurt with a pleasant smile plastered on his face.

"Really? I've never gone camping before. My parents usually don't spend much time with my brother and I, except for dinners they do," said Blaine looking down at his shoes, fidgeting with his feet.

Kurt looked right in the direction of the tall, wall like hedges then back at Blaine again. He would need to get back soon before his parents suspect of him missing or have gotten lost in the forest.

"So how did you get stuck in that hedge?" asked Blaine curiously.

Now it was time for the other boy to start looking down and shyly fiddle with feet to avoid looking at the shorter boy.

"I wanted to know what was on the other side, but I know I'm not allowed to be here."

Blaine looked around to check to see if there were any guards near the garden. There was no one in sight so he grabbed Kurt's hand and both boys were running towards the enormous flowery garden. Blaine found a red ball that he left near the fountain the previous day and suggestively threw it over to Kurt who caught it instantly.

"Since you're here, let's play," declared Blaine with an exciting smile on his face.

The two boys were playing several games such as catch, dodge ball, and even hide go seek (minus the ball this time). Prince Blaine couldn't describe how much fun he was having because he was only enjoying the moment of spending the day with a newfound friend and certainly didn't want Kurt to leave after a few hours had escaped them. He loved spending today with Kurt and hoped this wasn't going to be the last time he'd ever get to see the other prince.

With Cooper studying and working his way up into becoming king, Blaine was left with no one to play with and now that he did find someone, he was going to leave him back to being all alone again.

"I better get back to my parents. They must be worried about me," said Kurt suddenly crestfallen

There was a small opening in the middle of the hedge that Kurt cleaved when he had gotten stuck, at least this time it would be easier for him to crawl out. As the taller boy was ready to dip into the massive bush, something stopped him.

"Wait," said Blaine abruptly before grabbing Kurt's wrist.

Kurt's eyes flicked down to look at Blaine's hand touching his wrist then back up to his sparkling hazel eyes.

"Will I get to see you again?" asked Blaine with any luck of hope in his voice.

Kurt couldn't possibly be so sure if he will see Blaine again after today. Maybe next winter when his parents decide to return to the cottage again he would definitely come by to see the other prince.

"I hope next winter, when my parents want to come back to the cottage again," said Kurt considering his next move. He moved closer towards Blaine and hugged him. "Bye, Blaine."

Blaine's hand left Kurt's wrist as it fell by his side from the act of stillness. Kurt was hugging him and all he did was stood there armless, not even hugging him back. Just when he was to respond to hugging the taller boy, Kurt was already pulling back and heading over to the hedge again. Soon his body was crawling into the small opening, the leaves swallowing him up until he couldn't see him anymore.

"Bye, Kurt," he whispered, mostly to himself since he was sure that the other boy was long gone.

* * *

A year later when winter arrived, it arrived with a large amount of snow bringing the temperature at a subzero level. Blaine was kept indoors while his brother was off with another reciting lesson with Philips. Looking out the window was all the young prince could do for now no matter how boring it was.

The boy's eyes lite up from spotting something outside in the gray clouded skies and snow covering anything seeable. It was a sudden figure walking through the garden then quickly disappearing into the bushes. This stirred up Blaine's anticipating curiosity in great amount. The young prince decided to go see for himself what this figure had been.

Outside in the strong effective cold Blaine was walking towards the tall bush he saw the figure hid into. Once he arrived there the results left me puzzled since there was absolutely no figure behind this bush. He scratched his gelled head confusedly before hearing twigs being cracked. At that moment something, no wait _someone_ jumped from behind him. A pair of arms wrapped around Blaine's neck then started to pull him down to the ground. The young prince tried to fight back instinctively, remembering the moves that he learned from the karate lessons his father made him take. Unfortunately it was already too late when he ended in defeat as soon as the body sat on top of him and was holding both of Blaine's wrists against the grass.

"Ha, I've got you!" cheered the voice victoriously.

Blaine was finally able to identify who the boy in front of him was.

"Kurt?" asked Blaine with a conspicuous puzzled look on his face.

He remembered those pretty blue eyes that had belonged to a specific brunette boy last winter. How could he ever forget his friend?

A broad smile spread onto Kurt's face. "My parents decided to come to the cottage again and I wanted to see you!"

A shy blush suddenly blossomed onto Blaine's face before he could respond. He must have forgotten the feelings his body endures when Kurt was close to him.

Nonetheless, the young prince smiled back with happiness. "That's great, now we get to play again!"

Kurt got off from Blaine and helped the other boy to his feet.

It struck Blaine quickly at how tall Kurt had gotten from the past year to now. He must have grown at least two inches since the last time he saw the boy. They were only eight years old, how tall will Kurt get the next time Blaine sees him?

"Come on, Blaine let's play that game where one of us hides and the other has to find where they're at," said Kurt pulling onto Blaine arm excitedly.

Blaine smiled again. "You're going to count this time!"

Soon the shorter prince run off deep into his mother's garden before Kurt started counting up to ten.

The two boys played all afternoon outside in the snow together. They made snow forts from opposites ends and started to have a war with snowballs being thrown at one another. Their truce ended with lying on to snow next to each other making snow angels.

Kurt's parent usually thought he went off to explore for a few hours then come back, they never would have expected to think that their only son to be in a play date with their blood rivalries' son.

The Hummel family was the crowned heads in a big populated village called Lima. King Burt and Queen Elizabeth were nowhere near as close to being like the Andersons. They were kind and loving people who were simply fond by the people of Lima. The Highnesses declared certain days of the month for a festivals or parades in honor of the villagers and workers. Everyone couldn't be happier with having royal leaders who were truly benevolent and compassionate about their shared village.

Unlike King Gregory of Westerville, King Burt didn't put much pressure on his son's shoulders about inheriting the crown and focusing on king duties. He was a humble man with a gold heart just like his beautiful wife. Both Highnesses have also decided to build a theatre a mile away from the village for people to give performances and shows. King Burt was satisfied with the way the theatre turned out looking when it was completely done last summer. His wife was equally thrilled with the accomplishment they both did, especially on the day of the grand opening came she was excited to announce that the theatre was open for anyone to see shows and plays.

After two hours Kurt thought it was best to get back to his parents before the sky grew dark. A frown was Blaine's response to his soon departure.

The taller boy was ready to crawl inside his old hedge tunnel before Blaine caught his hand.

"Wait, what…what if you don't come back next winter?" asked Blaine almost sadly.

Kurt held the other boy's hand into his delicately. "I'm sure we will see each other again. My father and mother love it going to the cottage."

Somehow Blaine wasn't entirely convinced by that because there seemed to be an uncertainty in Kurt's voice. The one thing Blaine didn't want was to say goodbye to his new best friend for another lonely year.

A small reassuring smile touched the corner of Kurt's face. The sight brought the young prince to avert his eyes away with a small slinking onto his face. He settled on viewing at his shoes instead to avoid seeing at how strangely beautiful the other boy looked with that sort of smile on his face. He's never felt this way before for a friend.

Finally his hazel eyes landed on blue ones, which couldn't prevent the next thing the young prince was going to say out loud.

"You have very pretty eyes," said Blaine bashfully with a lopsided smile.

A pink blush suddenly spread onto Kurt's face after hearing the other boy's comment. Aside from grown ups, Kurt has never had anyone tell him that before, let alone from another boy. Usually all the boys at his school were weird or would tease him sometimes about his voice. But not Blaine; he was different. He was nothing like Kurt's friends from school.

"Thank you, so do you," responded Kurt.

The taller boy didn't have anything else better to say other than a good mannered reply. His mother always said that if someone told him something nice that he should say thank you. But looking at Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes did make his stomach swoop inside.

At that moment the two boys exchanged a brief hug goodbye before Kurt crawled through the hole in the hedge leaving Blaine all alone again until next winter.

Once winter came that year Blaine waited inside in front of the window that was facing towards the background. Cooper, as usual, was in another study session with Philips. King Gregory finally decided on putting Blaine and Cooper in a real school that was able to get them both the opportunity to socialize with people their age and show the public how superlative and outstanding they were. Except that's not what they always did. Both brothers weren't the type to show off how wealthy or supreme they were from other people just because they were princes. Blaine never allowed things like that to get into his head. Cooper did whatever he could to escape the hectic circumstances his father brought upon with the preparation classes with Philips.

The young prince couldn't stop thinking about Kurt all through his schooling days. He hadn't told his friends about the meeting of the other prince, especially his parents. Kurt was _his_ friend and no one really needed to know. Blaine wasn't necessarily aware of the bad blood with the kingdom a few miles away from here, all he knew was that he had made a friend and that was Kurt.

After waiting for almost an hour, snow began to prickle down from the gray sky.

Blaine felt it that night, as he lied in his warm bed, that something happened and seeing Kurt again was never going to be a possibility for him.

* * *

Ten years later…

Blaine was trying to pay close attention to Philips, who has aged quite a lot since he was a little boy. He was reading out loud the famous story Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare and gliding around the living area to get a better sense of the empowering words that were coming out of his mouth, or as he likes to call it _pure poetry._

Blaine loved poetry, in fact he was fond of Shakespeare's work, but Philips emphasizes the story in a horrible way that leaves the prince with a clouded mind with heavy thoughts, like right now.

It was a Monday afternoon, Blaine had just returned from school with much homework on his already heavy plate, but of course, his preparation for future king came first before anything else.

Three years ago Cooper Anderson confronted to King Gregory on how he felt about becoming king, well they didn't really discuss it in a well-mannered state. Cooper had enough with all the lessons and limited freedom he received everyday. His father didn't allow him to be around friends or take part in any school activities at all. There were servants who had to escort Cooper to his classes then walk him back to the castle.

It had all been too overwhelming for Cooper to be watched like a hawk and be a perfect role model for villagers and the students at his school. Finally he broke and threw a fit to his father about everything. Cooper and King Gregory fought after argument until it ended when Cooper dismissed himself from becoming the future king and walked out through those doors. He left his mother, who was cradling her other son in the kitchen with tears in both of their eyes. More importantly he had left his brother Blaine.

King Gregory refused to speak any more about Cooper after that day. He didn't even send out the guards to go after him. That same night Blaine couldn't bear think about Cooper not being in their bedroom, his brother's bed was just a few feet away from his. They were not only siblings, but also close friends.

When the next morning came, King Gregory called in an important conference among with the villagers of Westville. Every man and woman and child was there to witness the news about who will be the next future king.

Blaine had no words once he heard his name being announced and a roar of applause had burst out from the crowd. He couldn't speak, or even be happy about the news because he knew, at fifteen years old, that he would never be capable of becoming king.

But how could he betray his father like Cooper had? He couldn't allow that to happen. Blaine was all that's left for King Gregory as a son. Blaine just couldn't run away as much as he wanted to, he was too young. At least Cooper was considered a grown man when he left; also his friends had connections to getting out of village and to other places easily. Cooper could have gone somewhere, be anywhere by now for all we know.

And that made Blaine miss his brother even more deeply. The young prince would miss the fun times he had with Cooper, even when he defended and was a voice for Blaine when King Gregory was upset with them.

Since then Cooper hasn't returned. Maybe he might or might not return again.

"Are you listening, boy?" asked Philips with a heavy British accent.

"Uh? What?" But the wake up came unexpected and shook Blaine's abundant reverie away. The small book in Philips hand had smacked the top of Blaine's gelled head.

"Ow! That hurt," carped Blaine rubbing his head carefully not disorganizing the product on his hair.

"Yes, well perhaps if you'd paid attention you would listen to the reciting of the…"

"Greatest story ever written in our time," finished Blaine like if he's heard this a hundred times.

Philips scoffed silently and reopened the book again. "Now where was I?"

Blaine sighed silently and continued to follow along with the story.

"Is it necessary to learn about this?" asked Blaine before Philips could continue.

"Of course, you must learn all of the essentials of famous authors like William Shakespeare," answered Philips.

"This is a play, correct? Why aren't there any people acting in plays such as this one and being performed?"

Philips took a moment of thought being answering. "Mmm…well I suppose because there is no theatre built around in our village."

"I remember reading about a theatre being built a few miles from here," said Blaine.

"That is_ their_ business not ours, Prince Blaine. We must continue with the lesson. I expect you to have this part memorized and recited by tomorrow."

* * *

"Put me down! I don't need your help," screeched a voice.

Strong arms finally put the prince back on the ground gentling. The prince huffed out of anger and swept his clothing, lining the wrinkles on the fabric.

"You didn't retrieve back to your guards and decided it was a good idea to go to choir practice alone? You know how much those idiot athletes disregard your presence."

Kurt rolled his eyes and heavily sighed with ignorance and looked up at his stepbrother who was speaking to him. He didn't think what he did was _that _big of a deal. Maybe stealing away from being watched like a hawk at his own home was a possibility he's thought about doing, but his father wouldn't most appreciate his son sneaking away to somewhere alone by himself.

Instead there were two guards King Burt sends to watch over his son while he goes to school, and then they are there after school ends waiting for him. Luckily Kurt's guards don't watch him throughout school hours, however there was something, _someone_ who had to watch over him during those times. And that's when Finn appears in the picture, standing in front of him after rescuing the prince from the school's all-star athletes that bullied Prince Kurt whenever they had the chance.

"I didn't say I needed a _third_ guard to follow my every movement," punctuated Kurt. "Look, Finn I appreciate what you're trying to do here and keep my dad's promise, but I just…I want to feel like I could walk without having two guards on my side, or be kept limited from going to the village. I want to feel normal for once."

Finn nodded his head in consideration, but it's not like he actually understood Kurt's situation since he had a normal life to live.

"I hear you little brother, but you're the prince, we have to protect you from any harm," said Finn.

Kurt rolled his eyes once again when he heard a door swing open from behind him almost expectantly. "You brought me to Rachael's final class, did you not?"

A glowing smile spread onto Finn's face with delight as he went to go hold the door until Rachel Berry finally walked out of classroom.

"Some protector," muttered Kurt sarcastically before joining Finn and Rachael.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello there! geeze has it been a few weeks or what? Lol I sincerely apologize for the delay on this story but I've been concentrating on school and this project I had to do last week was just time consuming and my birthday also made things even more hectic . so I'm sorry guys...BUT HEY look a new chapter! :'D**

**This chapter is a little background story on Kurt's kingdom and the relationship between him and his future wife. So no Blaine in this one :/**

**Next chapter will return ****back to Blaine's POV though so be prepared for that as well! I hope to post chapter 3 maybe next sometime week. Anyways I'll stop talking now, enjoy!**

**Glee is glee. I don't own the characters or the show.**

Chapter 2

The kingdom of Lima has always contained pure happiness throughout its village with genuine people who praise upon their generous leaders.

Over the years the tragedy of Queen Elizabeth's death had brought great sorrow among the villagers, especially King Burt. He and his son felt massive devastation after Elizabeth's passing. She was weak from a disease called cancer and had limited days of living. Kurt took it the hardest, facing the death of his mother at eight years old had been something he would learn to accept and understand why she wasn't going to wake up him in the early morning, or kiss him goodnight after reading one of his favorite fairytale stories anymore.

Villagers of Lima came the same night her death was announced and had organize trails of bundles of flowers and candles in memory of her in front of the castle gates. King Burt was grateful for their thoughtful doings because they too had great love on Queen Elizabeth and for all that she's done.

The day of the burial was not only for close family members, but for the villagers as well. It was an open funeral and anyone who lived in Lima was there giving their blessings and goodbyes to their Queen.

Kurt felt his father's hand squeeze his in a comforting matter, but once he saw the tears rolling down his father's cheeks, the young prince cried silently as they saw Elizabeth's body being buried.

Upon that, Kurt couldn't bare to see her body be pulled down into the earth's ground. He only wished that his mother had been here with him, holding his hand just the same as his father was doing.

There was a breeze in the middle of that warm autumn day. Kurt felt the wind brush his skin until he opened his wet, tearful eyes and saw a light figure over by the acorn tree a few feet away. Kurt tried to make the figure out and then his tears stopped falling. A familiar motherly smile was sent towards him. Kurt couldn't describe how he saw his mother's soul in the sun's light touching her figure, but after one more second of having her here was enough to realize that she was _always_ going to be there with him. He took another glance before Elizabeth disappeared and hugged his father who immediately reciprocated the comfort back.

She will always be there for the both of them.

The death of his mother not only affected his father and everyone from Lima, but it also affected Kurt's friendship with Blaine. That winter the young prince wouldn't go to the cottage anymore, more importantly he wouldn't get to visit Blaine again.

Prince Kurt was eighteen years old. He was a theatre fanatic who loved to sing and perform on stage. The young prince has always felt different from any of the other boys. There were things he would be interested in that men didn't care too much about, like fashion. Kurt loved clothes, not just any clothes but good elegant ones.

The Lima theatre had been abandoned after the lost of Queen Elizabeth. None of the villagers had the desire to perform and follow their dreams in acting once they heard about the tragedy, after all the she was mainly the reason why the theatre was built. The building was a mile out of town just there collecting dust nowadays. Occasionally Prince Kurt would get find an opportunity to escape late at night to steal away one of the castle's carriages and head towards the theatre. He would stay inside the theatre to admire the surroundings and how alive it use to be. Kurt would stand center stage and breath in the simplicity of the theatre itself. It had reminded a lot of his mother every time he came here. Then the prince would go back home carrying a feeling that his mother was just with him.

Luckily about two years ago there had been a new wife for King Burt. The woman was equally as kind and genuinely caring as Elizabeth was. Her royal name was Queen Carole. King Burt loved his second wife very much, but no woman could ever replace his first. Although Carole had a good heart, she was giving and selfless. The villagers of Lima were fond of their new Queen.

Not only that, Carole had a son from her previous husband, who had passed away years ago. Her son Finn Hudson was older than Prince Kurt, but it was still obligated for Kurt to inherit the crown since royalty was in his blood. Except, he had the option to give it to his newly stepbrother if the young prince refuse to take the throne at any circumstance.

Instead Kurt was stuck being prince and the future king, and Finn was gladly one of his guards. King Burt allowed his son to go to a public school and has two watchful guards looking after the prince. Finn also volunteered to watch over Kurt and look out for him, he's kept his promise to the king ever since.

But that only left Prince Kurt with the unfortunate gratitude of being watched like a hawk every second of the day. The prince barely had a moment to take a breather and actually have the chance to live his life freely. Sadly there was no freedom in Kurt's young life.

Especially now since the prince was soon to be engaged with a woman by the end of his senior of high school.

"I'm just saying that Rachael Berry cannot reach the same exact vocal level as I can."

Kurt rolled his eyes at one of his good friend who was walking beside him. They were taking a stroll around the large garden.

"Of course not, she is nowhere near in reach of your spectacular singing ability," said Kurt.

"Precisely, yet we still have self center Berry floundering around the choir room," said Mercedes.

"Her ego is as painful and annoying as its size, but I do say without her we wouldn't get much far into the competitions," pointed out Kurt.

Mercedes sighed heavily before answering. "I suppose that is rather true."

Kurt and Mercedes have been friends since they were kids. It wasn't until after Blaine when Kurt began talking to other kids again from desolating himself when he heard about his mother's death. Mercedes had always been there for him since then. They've always understood each other and have had similar interest in things.

But Kurt wasn't entirely comfortable with telling her _everything_ he's been dealing with for a few years. He was scared of what she might think of him. Kurt knew he wasn't like the other boys; the prince didn't have any physical attraction towards girls. He had figured out that he preferred the company of men. The realization frightened Kurt immediately after he figured that he was starting to have feelings for one of his male classmates a couple of years ago. It was kept hidden far deep as Kurt could because he knew the one thing people in Lima didn't accept was homosexuals.

"So Kurt," said Mercedes breaking the prince's reverie. "Are you excited to have another one of those important dinner dates with your future wife?"

Mercedes shook the Kurt's arm teasingly as the prince's eyes wandered away somewhere onto the clean-cut grass.

If there was one thing the prince was uncomfortable about it sure was talking about his future _wife._ Even the word sounded so foreign to him.

Kurt could pull off a lie or two about this though, it's the only thing he could do.

"I'm delighted, except those dinners can get quite boring with our parents chattering about wedding decorations, and how these flowers won't bring out the bride's dress. It's ridiculously insane if you ask me," said Kurt.

As much as Kurt loved fashion, he even needed to lie about his own personal interest.

Mercedes was nodding her head comprehending every word of her best friend's. Apparently she didn't find any false or default in Kurt's voice with the lies the prince had said.

"Well all it matters is that you're going to be happy with the person you're going to get engage to," said Mercedes warmly with a smile.

A nervous smile landed on Kurt's face as he scratched the back of his head remorsefully. "Yes, yes of course."

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, its good to see you again," greeted Queen Carole with a welcoming smile on her face.

The Fabray family were wealthy people and very conservative, having to always attend church on Sundays. They were likeable people and not entirely self-absorbing when they didn't discuss about all of their accomplishments and success in the past. Also they so happen to have a daughter who was the same age as the prince of Lima.

King Burt shook Mr. Fabray's hand as the wives greeted one another with a hug. Queen Carole then hugged Quinn who was standing next to her mother patiently.

"Evening, Queen Carole," said Quinn before curtsying.

"Oh, please sweetheart no need for any of that. A simple hug will do," said Queen Carole.

The majesties were merely ordinary people that weren't concern about having people bow in front of them. It shows the people's respect towards them but somehow neither of them felt like it was necessary.

"We are pleased that you'd both invited us to join dinner again, King Burt," said Mr. Fabray.

"Just Burt will do. Carole and I don't worry much about the royal title that comes first," said Burt.

Not many villagers were bewildered by how ordinary the Hummel-Hudson Family was when meeting them. All the royal family ever wanted was to feel like they weren't the greatest human beings with twice the amount of power and a crown on their heads. Being born into royalty was something they truly enjoy and love, but when they say people bowing with nervous fear inside the iris of their eyes then that was the unlikely part.

"Shall we head on over to the dining room?" asked Burt.

Everyone started walking off from the grand lobby room and into the dining area where there had been a large vertical table set up with plates and silverware. A crystal made chandelier hung over above the center of the perfectly organized table causing the room to illuminate beautifully. There were a couple of servants waiting by the table ready to seat the guests.

"Kurt should be here in no time, he was just out in the garden with a friend of his from school," informed one of the servants.

Burt nodded his head and guided himself to the chair up front.

This was the second dinner the Fabray family had at the castle. The first one went quite interesting since it was the very first time Kurt and Quinn had officially met. They went to school together but rarely saw each other during passing time and in classes they had over the years. It didn't appeal much to Kurt about meeting his future wife, but it wasn't like he could escape out of it.

Quinn Fabray was a sweet girl who was pretty in features with her dirty blond hair and gorgeous eyes. She was petite and very well mannered. Kurt and Quinn had a connection after the first couple of conversations they engaged on. However the connection was friendly-like, nothing romantic could spark between the two when they discussed about the newest fashion style these days.

"Quinn, darling why don't you go fetch Kurt?" offered Carole. Quinn was more than happy to get her good friend…no wait, her future _husband _to come for dinner. Right before she has ready to depart from the dinning area she looked at her parents, seeking for their approve first.

"Go ahead, dear," said Mrs. Fabray with a granting smile.

Quinn fled into the garden to see that Kurt had return from his walk in the garden with his good friend Mercedes. She's seen them hung out plenty of times at school, but she wasn't sure if Mercedes knew that it had been Quinn he was engaged to. So instead of walking over to the prince, Quinn decided it was best to wait by the door. She saw Kurt and Mercedes give each other a goodbye hug then she walked to the back gate where two guards escorted her out.

Kurt sighed mindlessly as he walked to the entrance of the castle. His eyes were glancing down at the perfectly cut green grass then he caught a person figure by the door.

He wasn't surprise to see Quinn standing by the glass door, she was a friend of his and, unfortunately, they were going to get married in a couple of months from now.

But the blond girl didn't miss anything about Kurt; she knew everything about the prince that Mercedes didn't possibly know. She had known already, because in her eyes she was able to observe very well. No matter how concealed Kurt will ever be.

And Kurt had no other choice but to accept the fact that she knew about him. At least she hadn't set him on fire.

"Good evening, Kurt," greeted Quinn. "Is something a miss?"

"Well one of my best friends is kept excluded from knowing who I am engaged to and the wedding will be in a few months. There are many things that are a miss," snapped Kurt.

Quinn put both of her hands in front of her almost like trying to pause the prince from his sudden distress.

Kurt took a deep breath before running a hand through his hair. He shouldn't be allowed to take all of his problems out on Quinn.

"I apologize, mistress Quinn. I have been overfilled with many thoughts lately, this has nothing to do with you." _Except, I do not wish to get married at eighteen years old yet._

"I understand, Prince Kurt. Everything is going by quickly and we've only been friends for a few days," said Quinn.

Friends. They will only ever be friends because Quinn knew that Kurt was different since she had first met him. Once she confronted the prince behind closed doors about it Kurt had tears in his eyes and confirmed her suspicion. Quinn was a religious girl, she grew up with two religious parents but somehow when she heard it with her own ears that Kurt was indeed a homosexual, she couldn't bring herself to ever hate the prince at all. She had still accepted the ring when he proposed to her two weeks ago. Why? Because Kurt was the prince of Lima and the rules were established for him to get married to a woman.

After a few seconds of thick silences floating in the atmosphere, a smirk touched the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"Finn is not here if you are dreadfully wondering," said the prince teasingly. "But he will join us for dinner soon."

Quinn rolled her eyes and allowed a smile to spread on her face before playfully pushing Kurt's shoulder.

They were good friends that knew everything almost everything about one another, and Quinn wasn't the only one who was very observant. The blonde has had a crush on Kurt's stepbrother Finn in secrecy since their sophomore year in high school. It was easy to say for Kurt to figure it out when the Fabray Family first arrived to the dinner date. Finn joined them for dinner and sat next to Quinn that evening. The tall athlete couldn't have known of her constant mismatched behavior around him. There had been a moment when she was going to reach for the fork once the dishes were brought to the table, and suddenly Finn mistakenly went to reach for her fork, Quinn blushed a deep red when he apologized calmly. This event left Kurt puzzling the pieces together extremely quickly.

"Dinner will begin, and do not say a word that your sarcastic little head comes up with to Finn, understand?" said Quinn.

Kurt rolled his eyes this time and stretched his right arm out in front of them. Quinn wrapped her hand underneath it and saw the returning mischievous smirk return on Kurt's face.

"We shall see about that," said Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you're all having a good day or night where ever you may be in the world! Well here is the beautiful and lovely chapter 3 :)** **Unfortunately, there wasn't enough Blaine in this chapter I was going to originally intend due to the fact that Kurt's POV leads up into them meeting up. I know you all want them to meet already! Honestly I wanted it to happen in this chapter also, but I enjoy a little angst once in a while lol do not fear or worry, for sure in all aspects they will meet and slowly start to interact with each other in the next chapter!**

**This chapter doesn't fully contain the interaction between Blaine and his future wife so don't think they're like complete strangers to each other or anything, okay? Lol anyways I hope you have a wonderful day or, again night, and please please please leave reviews I would love to read your thoughts about this chapter! Thank you and enjoy. Xoxo kaaysive**

Chapter 3

The evening of that Thursday came faster than it expected. It's been avoided since the beginning of this month, although the reminder only kept pushing through with a violent recall from the king. Blaine had no way to evade himself from getting out of the most important and imperative evening his parents arranged for all of them with two special guests. The young prince knew this day would eventually come, but he didn't see it arrive so quickly enough that once he blinked his hazel eyes there will be a crowd of people surrounding him and a black fancy tuxedo on him as he saw someone in a white dress with a bouquet of flowers in their hands walking down the aisle towards him. Just imaging it frightens Blaine, putting him at an intense platform with a set of puppets surrounding him because that was how his father treated him, a puppet with the strings wrapped around the king's fingers.

Lessons with Philips ended early (which was the only good part), so Blaine had a few hours -that were still quite ultimately limited- on his hands to get cleaned up and ready for tonight. The young prince had just existed out of a very warm and relaxing shower and entered his room to pick out the most former clothes that he owned.

As Blaine was buttoning his vest up, his eyes suddenly landed on the small photograph that stuck on his mirror. The two images on the photo were happily young kids with an arm around their shoulders. It was a picture of him and Cooper when they had started their first day at Dalton Academy. They were wearing matching black and red blazers with a tie.

Something about that photo made Blaine's reminiscing a bit empty inside. His older brother hasn't been seen for a few years, and the only connection the young prince had with him was through writing letters to each other. Since Cooper's leaving, Blaine has had an old childhood friend send and receive send the letters between the brothers. However, Blaine's friend Wes did not live in Westerville anymore. The childhood friend actually moved to the village of Lima after his father was kicked out of Westerville for being charge of debt. King Gregory gave Wes's father the option to either go to prison or leave this village for good. That was the last time Blaine had lost, yet again, another good friend that was close to him.

Although from time to time, Wes would come to Westville and visit his good friend. Not a soul from either kingdom knew that he was sneaking back and forth from both in secrecy, it went better left unsaid that way for the sake of a two sibling's relationship.

Blaine sighed at the sight of the photo before focusing his eyes on himself in the mirror. He wasn't prepared to inherit the throne someday, or get married to a girl that he didn't even know yet. When will the young prince feel free again? How long will it take for him to break before his father has him putting a small box in his hands and kneeling on one knee in front of his future wife? Blaine never imagined himself falling in love this way. But in the biblical sense, he probably would never get the chance to actually fall in love with someone who he preferred to be with.

Soon a knock on the door of his bedroom dragged him out of his deep thinking. Meredith was their trustful maid and has been here since Cooper and Blaine were little. She's always been there for Blaine when he needed her, but the prince however could still never have the courage to trust someone his deepest secret yet.

"Prince Blaine, dinner will begin in fifteen minutes. Your father also required me to tell you that the guests for the evening have arrived, and that you must come downstairs to meet them.

"Right, I shall be there in a few minutes. Thank you, Meredith," said Blaine suddenly a bit nervous now.

Meredith saw the nervous breaking through Blaine rapidly inside and she was always one to comfort others for whatever the reason may be. The older maiden walked over to the young prince and put a reassuring hand on one of his shoulders. Blaine's eyes were filled with nervousness but also a hint of lost in them as well. He didn't know what to expect, or in fact do once he goes downstairs and meets his future wife and mother-in-law.

"Everything's going to turn out fine, you don't need to worry about a single thing, Blaine," said Meredith hearteningly.

The older maiden's smile was comforting and gave Blaine the uplifting courage that he needed. The prince nodded his head in agreement before thanking her and heading for the door to walk downstairs.

Tonight was going to be frightening.

* * *

The evening began expectedly awkward as soon as Blaine met Maribel Lopez and her daughter Santana. How King Gregory was acting thrilled and happy was an understatement since he knew that Mrs. Lopez's husband worked at one of his successful industrial factories. Regardless, the king and queen of Westerville always presented themselves with a high and almighty persona. Unlike Blaine, who kept very quiet and sat very still in his chair next to his father on one side and Santana on the other.

Santana wasn't near to being a hideous girl. Blaine thought she was very beautiful and elegant. She was tall (a bit taller than him in heels), had long brown hair, a skinny, but the perfectly curves were still noticeable, and not to mention very kind and friendly. That in which had made the situation elevate even worse since Blaine didn't quite feel any attraction towards her at all. He knew from this day forth that this prince could never love a woman.

"How splendid it is to have Mrs. Lopez and her daughter join us for the evening," spoke Gregory fondly.

Mrs. Lopez gave a well-mannered smile to the king and queen before speaking to Gregory.

"My husband sends his apologies for not being able to make it. I'm afraid they had him working overtime at the factory," informed Mrs. Lopez.

The queen waved off the information like if it were yesterday's news.

"It is certainly understandable," said Debra.

But instead of being almost sympathetic like his wife, Gregory Anderson did not feel sorry or any sort of sensitivity about the absence of Mr. Lopez.

"Yes, well we do need our workers to maintain a fine and efficacious factory, don't we?"

Blaine didn't miss the uncomfortable shifting Mrs. Lopez did on her chair and the clearing of her throat. Most things his father say can be disrespectful and carelessly to people. Worst of all for the people they couldn't respond or defend themselves back to the king unless they wanted to be beheaded or thrown in prison for months.

"Absolutely," answered Mrs. Lopez quietly.

King Gregory soon presently moved onto creating a small conversation with the girl sitting next to his son. The young prince bowed his head down to prevent the upcoming insult or embarrassment the king might produce out of him.

"So Ms. Santana Lopez, how are you doing in the academic region?" asked Gregory surprisingly interested to know about the young Latina girl.

"Very well, sir. I am one of the few students in all my classes to achieve a high GPA score," responded Santana proudly.

The fond smile on King Gregory's face grew more into a satisfied grin when he eyed his son. "Just like Blaine here! You know he's very intelligent in all subjects, especially in mathematics, literature…"

The young prince then abruptly cleared his throat loud enough for everyone –even his father– to hear throughout the room and refrain from speaking more about him. King Gregory only loved the ideal image of his perfect, not for the uniqueness things that Blaine carried in him.

"Although we can't seem to get him to concentrate in his preparation classes for future king, that is certainly much more important right now," continued Gregory sternly this time. Before the king could gush about other qualities that Blaine had, he saw his son's act change. "Blaine, don't play with your food and sit up. Good posture, son."

With nothing to say, Blaine fixed –in his father's eyes– his screw up and continued on playing with his food silently as his mother's upcoming words hit him like a sudden carriage.

"So Mrs. Lopez and Santana will you be attending our annual masquerade ball tomorrow night?" asked Debra.

For the very first time, Blaine made eye contact with the young maiden sitting next to him. He couldn't tell whether she was as thrilled as the facial expression on his father's face or that she preserved herself to being unreadable.

"Why of course! They will be getting a special invitation since Santana will be a very special guest to Blaine," said the king in a matter-of-fact tone in his voice.

"If you will accept the offer," inquired the queen.

Santana's eyes left Blaine so that she could negotiate with her mother through eye contact. Finally after a minute, Mrs. Lopez gave her daughter a head nod. Santana had a surprisingly smile (or a sufficient smirk) on her face before giving her official answer to both the highnesses and Blaine.

"We would love to."

* * *

It was a quarter until six o'clock in the kingdom of Lima. The castle was whistling in the quietness that came from each abandoned room. Kurt and Finn had just wished a farewell to Burt and Carole, who were both heading for an immediate council meeting in city hall. The teen boys knew that urgent meetings like those would take all night until the highnesses of Lima would return to the castle. In a way, Kurt had been glad to have a peaceful Friday since this morning did not seem to fit so right for him. The athletes at William McKinley High School were always able to succeed on finding free moments, when the prince was all alone, to harass him and become these insolent people towards Kurt; especially one particular athlete that desired to make the young prince's life a true living hell –Dave Karofsky.

Kurt had been Karofsky's thrashing victim since freshman year. Except that all changed when the athlete spontaneously kissed him in sophomore year behind doors. No one knew about the incident but them both only. The prince had spoken back to Karofsky that day and insulted him until the point that the athlete broke and grabbed Kurt into a harsh kiss. The suddenness wasn't because Kurt had finally accepted the fact that he was a homosexual, but that Karofsky was one too?

Dave had apologize to Kurt and told him that it was an accident. The young prince didn't know whether the athlete, who was known for making his life a living shit hole, said the truth or not. Kurt agreed on not telling anyone, but on one condition that Karofsky had to follow; the athlete was never allowed to ever make that same incident or harass him again. Dave took the condition immediately and left Kurt with sort of strange bruising feeling inside his heart after.

To this day, Karofsky hasn't victimized the young prince, however the athlete was still always there when the rest of them would mistreat Kurt. Sometimes Karofsky wanted to tell his friends to let him go but that would make him newest target in seconds, and he couldn't join like he was suppose to because that would only defeat the purpose of Kurt's condition.

The prince was still bullied and for that Finn would overprotect him when his stepbrother took action. He was thankful when Finn, after all, helped him out, even if Kurt did despise being watched like a hawk.

It was a Friday evening, and the prince of Lima was reading through magazines in his room. For a second, Kurt did wonder where Finn had gone after saying goodbye to their parents; all the awkward tall man said was that he would be with the guards.

Suddenly, a loud sound on the window corrupted inside Kurt's thoughts and bedroom. A second noise followed after until Kurt sprung out of his bed and walked over to his balcony. What he found were familiar faces looking up at him from below. He saw Mercedes wave at him with a big grin on her lips. The rest were of them were a few of his friends from his choir group. Kurt recognized Tina and Mike standing next to each other, Brittany holding a two plastic cups with a string attached to the bottom of them, and then his least, though favorite competitor, Rachael Berry.

Brittany made her way through them and stood next to Mercedes before calling out to Kurt.

"Prince Kurt! Here, catch this cup so that we can communicate a lot better," said Brittany.

The blond girl threw one of the plastic cups into the air until it reached for nothing but air.

"Let me try again!"

"Girl!" said Mercedes.

Tina and Mike pulled her away and took the item that she had.

"Are you coming with us or not?" inquired Mercedes more serious this time.

Earlier that day Rachael had been discussing thoroughly about the infamous masquerade ball that was annually held in Westerville by their rivalries, the Anderson Family.

Kurt was aware about the blood rivalry that has been going on continuously over decades, possibly even centuries, but he was never the type to care much about the Anderson Family or what was going in Westerville. He was aware that his father didn't quite find the highnesses of that kingdom appealing, but his mother was never one to hate against others. Carole had been the same when she became queen.

Burt and Finn and the entire Lima people grew a strong hatred against the kingdom of Westerville. Mainly the cause of this blood rivalry began when property was being claimed decades ago and which kingdom deserved to be the one to overrule the entire state. Neither of royal families could ever compromise with one another, they had the verge to kill each other if they saw one cross the border of their two lands.

Though, there were those very few small amount people who didn't really carry hatred towards people they've never even met or have maybe ruined either one's history. Mercedes was considered one of those people, along with Tina, Mike, and Brittany; except Rachael, who obeyed all of the rules and only came with them to object their idea and change their minds about doing the most risky thing in forever maybe.

Kurt knew he wasn't suppose to go and cross the border of his homeland, he has known since he was a little boy. It's been clear to him that it was restricted, his father has warned him over the years and not once did the young prince ever considered breaking a rule from his father's, or indeed his trust.

It was also clear that the prince couldn't even remember that he actually has gone to the kingdom of Westerville many years ago and had in fact became friends with the enemy once. But that memory was too foreign and blurry for him to recap or remember again.

Kurt was in the middle of his inner turmoil. He couldn't go against his father's rules and trust. Although, its been said that he's always been preserved and always locked in a cage all the time. The young prince desperately desired for something exciting and even dangerous to occur in his still fresh life. But in order to experience that he would have to make it happen. So that's how his ambition overthrew his guilty conscience that would return to haunt him back for doing something like this.

"Fine. I will be right down," the prince called out in a loud enough whisper.

First task before experiencing something such as this new level of idiocy, he would have to bypass the two guards that had the outer and inner entrance of the front doors kept at a close surveillance on the premises.

_"Now how will I get pass these watchful goons?"_ Thought Kurt.

The young prince managed to shield his appearance from the guards by the staircase and slowly made his way towards the kitchen. He was able to arrive to the kitchen unseen, except getting to the entrance that led towards the yard required for him to walk pass the front entrance into the living area then dining room was where the door he needed to get had been.

_I am a complete idiot for doing this. But how will I first get out the kitchen?_

Then Kurt suddenly got an idea. He looked around the kitchen before his eyes captured the view of a jar of marbles settling on the small little breakfast table. A mischievous smile beamed across his face.

Kurt grabbed the jar of blue and green marbles and walked over towards the kitchen exist. He made his way timidly before squatting down by the staircase. Kurt took one last glance towards the two serious looking guards before he discarded the jar full of hundreds of marbles onto the floor. The sound of clashing marbles stirred the guards in alarm. Soon they both started walking without realizing that small pieces of marbles had reached under their feet and bodies meeting the floor vented from the room.

"_Oof!_" one of the guards had gruff under his breath.

"Ow! What in the world?" said the other guard in a confused voice.

While the two guards encountered trouble trying to successfully get their feet, Kurt had to refrain his laughing to be heard, so the young prince covered his hand and let out a few giggles. He's never really done something like that to his guards before, not even play a practical joke on them. It was actually fun and amusing to get to do it for once.

As the guards tried to stand up while grabbing onto the wall for support, Kurt took the advantage of their backs turned away to escape into the living area and then the dining room. A cold freeze blew onto Kurt's face when he opened the door and existed out of the castle and into the yard. He walked to the other side, passing the garden, and saw the expecting group of familiar people still there.

"At last you made it out alive!" cheered Mercedes.

"Yes, we've been waiting for too long now, young dolphin prince," said Brittany as she held her items again in her hands.

"This is insane. The guards from outside the gates will see us leave," said Kurt.

Before any of them could speak, the answer sort of drifted in on its own at that moment when Kurt looked passed the group and saw a very familiar figure walking over to them.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" asked Kurt incredulously.

Kurt was completely surprised to see that his stepbrother, the abiding citizen would actually break a rule as well for the first time that the prince has seen with his own eyes. Except Finn didn't move, he stood there awkwardly still with nothing to say since he's just been caught red handed.

"Uh…"

Then a figure from the crowd came up to stand in front of Finn.

"If you must know, Kurt, he is my date," informed Rachael as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Of course, should have guessed it. Well I never would of ever taken Finn to be the type who would sneak out before," admitted Kurt still incredulously.

It seemed like Rachael didn't have any remorse about what she was mindlessly going to say next.

"It isn't like it's his first time-" Finn quickly covered her hand before she could finish the sentence.

An eyebrow soared up as he took in the knowledgeable confession from the couple in front of him.

"So I see," trailed Kurt thoughtfully.

"Can we get this show on the road already? We have a Westville party to crash to," announced Mercedes, interrupting the small silence after Kurt spoke.

Everyone cheered excitedly, with the exception of Rachael, and headed towards the gate to exist out the garden.

Finn somehow managed to walk by Kurt's side and lift a hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"Hey, you're not going to tell mom and Burt about what Rachael said…" trailed Finn before he saw Kurt suddenly stop walking and raise his hand up to refrain the taller man from talking on again.

"Finn, I am a lot of things, but exposing my stepbrother's personal life is not one of them," said Kurt. A smile then spread on Finn's lips as he nodded his head in an understanding way. "As long as you repay me with the same someday. Deal?"

Kurt saw Finn's facial expression change into a playful thoughtful look as the taller man was thinking about what the prince had said.

"Mkay…will do, little brother," said Finn.

Everyone waited for Finn to exist out of the gate first so he could speak with the guards about saying that their watch positions have been relocated to other side of area. At first, the guards didn't believe the king's stepson but once Finn continued on with his lie about spotting someone walking around that area the guards hurried on away.

"Where do you think he would be?" asked Rachael nervously with concern as the group were still waiting for Finn's return.

"With Lord Tubbington obviously," responded Brittany like if it were the most noticeable thing.

"Brit, no one has the time to interact with your cat," said Mercedes with eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Come on, let's go search for him."

The wait didn't take that long as they all spotted Finn's image appearing as he opened the gate and opened it for the group presently.

"Alright everyone, the premises is clear. Let us get on the carriage and head on over to a masquerade ball!" said Finn returning to them with extra enthusiasm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why hello there everyone! Hope you're all having a wonderful day wherever you are at in the world! :D Here is chapter 4 posted up! This one is kind of long, but it's about Prince Kurt meeting a couple of Westerville people before meeting Prince Blaine. Next chapter will definitely be about them and how they're able to meet again. Neither of them ****remember that little memory of them as kids yet, they still need to get to know each other!**

**To go with the story, I apologize that there won't be any Brittana in this story. It's still too early to decide if I should or not, but right now there won't be interaction of them even though Santana will be mentioned a lot and such.**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this one and let me what you think of it! Please leave reviews, I appreciate it! Thank you! Xoxo kaaysive**

**Glee is Glee. Don't own anything from them but my imagination.**

Chapter 4

Something about being inside a very small carriage with seven other people seemed to bring a whole new meaning of "being close" with one another. The two hours certainly felt like years for the prince of Lima and his friends, especially when there was awkwardness between everyone once they had to make room for each other, but ended up being squeezed from shoulders to thighs.

Thankfully, Brittany insisted on sitting with the carriage driver. The man was old and preserved making Brittany's interest of him more intriguing. She would create random comments then a full on conversation about rainbows and trees with the silent man. He didn't mind the company at all, though he had absolutely no idea what she was describing to him the entire ride to Westerville.

Kurt was able to get a window seat, he sat next to Tina as she and Mercedes were in a deep conversation about the gentleman Mercedes has talked with for weeks now. The prince recalled about his best friend talking with a gentleman who lived in Westerville. The only description Kurt was given about him was that he was a tall blond and works in his father's butcher shop.

Mercedes seemed to really be fond of him when she would speak about him. They met over the summer when her father went hunting since he sold fur from animals for a living. She had met her Westville guy there on a trail near by a campsite. His name was Sam Evans.

The rivalry that lived between both their villages didn't affect their growing friendship. Mercedes realized just how wonderfully nice and funny Sam was. Except, they both knew it would be difficult to see each other after the summer ended. Until one day, Mercedes received a letter from the Westerville boy saying that they must meet again at the annual masquerade ball that was held where he lived. Mercedes was at first conflicted about the decision.

And here they were now, even the prince of Lima has considered to risk everything to do the most unthinkable and law breaking thing tonight.

The carriage then made an abrupt stop, having Rachael to pause on her lecture about why amazing singers, such as herself, should have solo careers only.

"Seems like we've arrived," said Mike as he looked out the window.

"At last!" cheered Mercedes joyfully. She was the first to get out of the transportation when the carriage driver opened the door for everyone.

"Prince Kurt and Master Finn, I did the favor of bringing all of you here outside the kingdom of Westerville. The village is only ten minutes on foot, you would need to take that route." The carriage driver then pointed over the vertical dirt trail that connected with a small hill.

"Thank you, Mr. Jenkins. We truly appreciate you doing this for us," said Finn.

"Yes, well you are all young still. Everyone should have the chance to live life to the fullest but safely at the time," said Mr. Jenkins.

"We can't thank you enough for also taking us back as well," added Kurt with an appreciative smile of his own. "We hope you can keep this small secret from our parents."

Mr. Jenkins waved both hands and shook his hand in disbelief like if he was showing that he wouldn't do such a thing. "Of course, Prince Kurt. I wouldn't do such a thing, you and Finn are well people and I may not understand your situation with the small freedom you receive, but I see you are unhappy by being locked up in a tower day after day. A prince and anyone else deserve to be happy."

Kurt smiled kindly as he felt the small tears water his eyes but he refused to let them fall, instead Finn and him gave their carriage driver a sincere hug. They were both thankful for the people they had around.

With thanking words and a temporary farewell said, the Lima group started walking on the route to the kingdom of Westerville.

* * *

"Where do you think he would be?" asked Mercedes excitedly. "And do not say with Lord Tubbington again or I will personally snatch that house pet while you sleep."

Brittany gasped in horror and then gave Mercedes a sad pout but agreed not to say a word about her cat for the night. The two young maidens entered inside the castle first and then into a massive yet elegantly beautiful ballroom. Decorations were stylishly put on the tables that were put around from corner to corner. The center of the ballroom was filled with many people who were dancing in pairs.

Kurt saw the various colorful and eccentric masks on the people's faces, shielding away any image for him to sight. It was remotely thing to attend a festivity that was being held at a kingdom he was forbidden to visit.

Entering the castle had been surprisingly simple for the Lima group. Tina and Mercedes's deceitfulness were skilled enough to let the guard outside believe that they were all came from a different village from a different homeland and that the Anderson Family's invitation had barely arrived to them two days before, making it sound like that was the reason the royal family didn't put their names on the list. The guard astonishingly bypassed their explanation without further questioning or suspicion.

Beforehand, the Lima group needed the tasteful and elegant wardrobe and masks that would blend in with the entire masquerade theme. They managed to successfully go unnoticed by any Westville villager in the early night as they searched for festive clothing in a suitable open marketplace.

And now here, in the present time, the prince of Lima was looking all around the beautiful ballroom with eyes, hidden from other views to recognize, absorbing the energy of blissful and delightfulness in the air. Chatters from conversing people had paid no attention to the disguised prince. Kurt felt like he could finally breathe without someone guarding it, or limiting him from to release a breath.

"Tina, Mike would either you like…" Kurt saw the single couple walking off into a crowd of masked people who were conserving intriguingly. The prince was sure that he wouldn't be seeing them until the next hour or so. Instead he then turns the other way and was expecting to see that not the entire Lime people have gone.

"How about you Rachael, Finn care for a beverage?" But then Kurt, once again, saw the other couple run off into a different direction, being swallowed up by the enormous amount of people.

"Well, I suppose I would indeed care for a beverage myself," muttered Kurt sneeringly to himself.

By the beverage table, Kurt was going to collect his refreshment before a glimpse of a sudden figure appeared next to him unexpectedly.

"Well hello there," said the man.

The prince looked up at the gentleman in front of him. He was taller than him by a few inches, his hair light brown, and carried gray/blue eyes. Kurt had to admit that he was oddly attractive with that black mask on his face, but the cocky smirk plastered on his lips made things feel like meeting this stranger was going to be an unease situation.

"Hello," responded Kurt.

"Don't believe we have met before," said the gentleman with that smirk still painted on his face.

_Clearly since we are both wearing masks,_ thought Kurt.

The tall, masked gentleman then brought up his hand in front of them. "Sebastian Smythe, pleasure to meet you."

"Kur…" The prince quickly stopped himself from revealing his real name. One thing Finn warned the Lima group was to not divulge either of their names. Not only would they have to disguise their faces throughout the night, but they also needed to conceal their real names away from anyone.

Kurt thought swiftly thought of a forged name before Sebastian could give him a confused look.

"Uh…Marc Knight," answered the prince as he reciprocated Sebastian's handshake.

Luckily, the tall gentleman didn't sense anything false from Kurt's little error, and continued with that smirk when he grabbed himself a refreshment from the table.

"Well, Marc may I say that you certainly prominently stand out in a notable matter here in this lovely festive night," said Sebastian audaciously.

An eyebrow lifted up from the prince's face as he slowly took his own beverage and was ready to spur into action and get the hell out of this situation as possible. Surely, the man was being extra friendly, or extremely welcoming; but whatever it was, Kurt didn't feel too comfortable when they shook hands and Sebastian held on his hand a little longer than necessary then the distance between them wasn't so far when the taller gentleman was slowly edging to be a bit more closer. Things like that frightened the prince, especially since he knew nothing about the other man.

So he did what he's always done when someone complimented him.

"Thank you," said Kurt with a small amount of questioning in his tone. "I-I better go on and find my date."

The prince soon left Sebastian without glancing back at him and went to go find at least one of his friends.

* * *

"And so I decided to heavily express my opinion out to her about the insane idea she had on putting us in this enormous canon. There was absolutely no way in this land that Sue Sylvester would ever put her best athletes inside a canon and explode us all into pieces," said Santana.

The groups of people, with colorful and drastically beautiful masks on their faces, were roaring in laughter after listening to Santana's story. Everyone, but the exception of Blaine, was enjoying themselves at the masquerade ball. The prince of Westville felt remotely isolated even though dear friends and family members surrounded him. His parents were somewhere conversing with the important guests in this party, the way they've always done. Blaine understood that they would want to socialize with important guests as well, but particularly today they did not say a word to him about it. His presumption would be that they wanted him to invest his time getting to know his future wife. There was no other choice for the prince, he would get marry soon and anything was going to change about that.

The laughter of amusement from the people was fading away into chuckles, as Santana was comfortable enough to tell another story. The future queen of Westerville had been openly social and welcoming once she had become comfortable with the people she was meeting.

"Then the other day…"

Blaine released a silent sigh before his eyes traveled straight ahead towards the beverage table where he was able to notice a tall, slender, and chest-nut colored hair man with pale skin, though he found out it to be rather…beautiful and almost familiar to him. But sorts of memory that connected with the image of the man across the room were nowhere to be recalled or reiterated at all. Instead Blaine then saw a familiar person encountering with the gentleman. Sebastian Smythe; why of course it would be him. He was a fellow Dalton student, a member of Blaine's choir club the Warbles, and he was also one of his so-called "good friends" from school. In their first year at Dalton Academy, Sebastian had confronted to Blaine during that time that he was a homosexual. Blaine didn't act in surprise since he had sensed that the other man was often overly friendly and very flirtatious with the prince. Blaine didn't pretend to not be acceptable towards Sebastian, they both agreed to not say a word to anyone about him, and also Blaine kept his word on not saying a word to his friend about his real self also. It was too perilous; Blaine wouldn't be able to handle the situation when the word would go as far in reach to his father. He knew Sebastian wouldn't tell anyone, but Westerville was a village with open doors and ears, anything said was traveled around heard by everyone. It was best to keep his secret hidden and quiet.

Though no feelings have ever been felt towards Sebastian, Blaine usually enjoyed the company and conversing with his good friend. The prince knew he didn't in any case felt any feelings for his friend in that way.

But it wasn't until now that he felt a strange reminiscing feeling after perceiving the pale skinned man from a few feet away. Something about the way he looked was just familiar, yet unfamiliar since Blaine couldn't remember.

The prince gave up with struggle of figuring what the gentleman looked from the front instead of the back. He silently excused himself from the crowd and walked on over to where two men had been. Sebastian's voice was audibly heard once Blaine arrived close enough to realize that they were talking.

"…May I say that you certainly prominently stand out in a notable matter here in this lovely festive night," Prince Blaine heard Sebastian say rather very friendly to the man next to him.

Blaine stepped a little more closely towards them but his view was cut short when he saw the paled skin man say his farewell to Sebastian before leaving away. Disappointment suddenly struck the prince of Westerville by realizing that his previous struggle to figure out whom the man was has only growing increasingly now.

Blaine wasn't aware when Sebastian spotted him after he finished glaring at the gentleman's departure.

"Ah! Prince Blaine, almost didn't recognize you there for a moment with that mask on," said Sebastian walking to Blaine directly.

The prince rolled his eyes mindlessly before raising his hands to take the white colored mask off until his friend next to him paused his action.

"No, no, no, dear prince. It _is_ a masquerade ball after all."

Blaine sighed irritably but decided to keep the disguise on for a little while longer. He walked pass Sebastian to grab his own refreshment from the table.

"What's that troublesome hidden beneath that masked face of yours? Not enjoying your own party enough?" teased Sebastian playfully.

"Ever wish to find someone else to bother?" snapped Blaine.

Sebastian only chuckled amusingly as he was use to his friend's outbursts like this one. "Not really, no."

"Were you not bothering that gentleman a few minutes ago?" said Blaine carefully trying to not reveal his interest on that pale skinned man.

"Do I hint jealousy lingering among you?" tantalized Sebastian again.

Blaine felt the sudden blush rising upon his face as he looks away from his fellow friend. Maybe he shouldn't be so read like an open book from his close friends.

"Calm down, Blaine. I was only being facetious with you," said Sebastian losing the smirk for the first time. "I was attempting to see who the new figure was, he looked very…lost somehow, but fairly intriguing. Though, it did seem as if he's never been inside a castle before."

"I see. Perhaps a newcomer without a name?" said Blaine.

"Oh, he indeed carried a name. Marc Knight."

Blaine then drawbacks by the unacquainted name, and seemed to not be the only one whose undeniable curiosity was based on knowing about that mystery man.

"Not aware of anyone with such name," said Blaine with confusion striking at him once more.

"Maybe another friend of your father's?" suggested Sebastian was a simple shoulder shrug. "He brought a date, so possibly the woman is known."

Blaine's eyes were now looking directly to the same path the mysterious gentleman went. He needed to know who was behind that mask.

"Possibly."

* * *

Many people were surrounding the prince of Lima; their masks foreshadowed a sort of upcoming roar. As the masked, elegant looking people were aligning themselves in two different rows, Kurt's mind was spinning by the movements and colorfulness. Everything was happening so fast and he didn't know whether they were all preparing to surround him until they've finally revealed the prince of their hated rivalry kingdom that was only next door, or something positive like a dance was going to begin. Kurt wasn't sure since in the middle of the two aligned rows. One side clearly stood the beautiful young maiden with stunning dresses, and the other one with handsome gentlemen in black tuxedos.

Before music was heard, Kurt felt a light gentle touch on his shoulder. He spun so quickly that is heart was beating at a more rapid pace; the fear of being recognized lied in his main horror. Westerville people were allowed to do whatever they wanted if they found the Lima prince under their homeland, under their control. So it was pretty relevant to say that Kurt didn't want his head chopped off on the guillotine.

Remarkably, the prince had not expected to find a long brown-haired girl with matching big brown eyes under the red feathery mask.

"Oh, dear I scared you. My apologies, sir," said the young maiden to Kurt.

"It's quite fine really. I am just lost, I suppose?" admitted Kurt.

The young maiden stepped back from the prince with a kind smile on her face. "Well, the traditional masquerade dance is about to begin. Would you care to join me?"

It seemed like a rational idea since the prince of Lima couldn't find either of his friends, he was sure that they were somewhere in this dance too. Kurt agreed and stepped back to stand in the perfectly aligned of gentlemen's row.

The music then began as the men and women were holding hands and brought into a swift dance with their partners. Kurt had remembered the traditional masquerade dance since he was twelve years old. It was a simple dance to remember even though he hasn't done it in so long. But the steps were slowly returning to him as he dance back and forth with the young maiden.

"I'm Marley," said the girl.

"I'm…uh Marc Knight." Kurt sure needed to remember his disguising name a lot quicker because a quirked eyebrow landed on Marley's face with curiosity.

"You don't sound so sure about it," she pointed out.

"I've met a lot of people tonight, and introducing myself has been a repetitive thing now that I've almost forgotten the meaning of it," said Kurt, internally hoping that his lying was believable.

Marley didn't look convinced though, that was the first time his lying was unbelievable throughout this night.

"Well, that is the first I have ever heard," she said nonetheless.

They continued to dance swiftly before Kurt twirled her around. He admitted that Marley was a nice and kind girl, she wasn't arrogant or self-centered like over half of the people in this ballroom were. His mind was beginning to clear all of the fears he had a few minutes ago until his aqua blue colored eyes locked with a pair of amber/hazel ones from a few paces away. It only lasted a second, but Kurt saw the man who owned those strangely familiar eyes. He saw the man's beautiful short curls on his head, his body was slender but seemed to be very masculine underneath the navy blue tuxedo that he wore. In some way, the other man drew Kurt. He felt like he's seen those similar colored eyes, the texture of the masked man's face, and curly hair before.

"Searching for someone?" asked Marley interrupting Kurt's deep enticing trance. "I didn't steal you away from your date, did I?"

The other man's eyes tore away from his first as Kurt now saw why he did. Just like him, the curly-haired gentleman was dancing with a woman.

"No, I was just distracted for a moment there," said Kurt.

The prince looked finally looked at Marley, who was trying to follow his gaze but was unsuccessful when her eyes landed on another man.

Kurt's eyes trailed over to same direction she was looking, they both saw a dark brown-skinned gentleman wearing a white mask over his eyes and dancing with a blond girl who was effectively making him smile as they talked.

"Someone's caught your eye?"

Marley's eyes tore away from the direction of the man she was staring, and a fierce blush touched her face. Now the tables seemed to turn on her.

"Hardly," she said muttered softly.

Kurt twirled her once more before continuing with his light banter with the young maiden. "Why hadn't you asked that gentleman you were just eyeing at to dance with you?"

"He is one of those men that do not settle or care for a relationship with someone," answered Marley slightly crestfallen.

"He does not love?" asked Kurt.

"I am certain he doesn't. Jake is known for only stealing away with numerous woman."

Kurt's eyes glanced over towards the gentleman Jake and saw the man staring at Marley with unreadable eyes. He looked almost downhearted for some reason, but it didn't last long when he saw Kurt capturing his view at her then quickly tore his vision away back to the blond girl he was dancing with.

"I am sure, you weren't the only one who was staring," said Kurt with smile touching the corner of his lips. "Here comes the turning now…"

The two of them were soon joined moving around as the people were preparing to connect with another couple into a circling dance. The prince hadn't realized that the pair he and Marley were circling with had the gorgeous gentleman Kurt locked eyes with earlier.

All four of them had one hands raised forming a small-like pyramid as they were circling around like a human merry-go-round. Everyone in the ballroom had participated in this part of the dance and it had looked amazingly organized. Not one person had messed up to ruin another and then another until everyone would become disorganized enough to make the night a disastrous one.

So that was how Kurt saw _him_ again. Better yet, that was how their fingers had barely touched for the primary portion of the night. Blue eyes locked with hazel one again…

Kurt couldn't stop the scarlet red blush form on his face when he immediately looked away from the curly-haired man.

Soon enough the circling ended and the next part of the dance was taken into action. The prince was dancing with the woman who had been with the man he was staring for the past ten minutes. She was slightly taller than him, her wavy straight hair rested on one side of her shoulder, and the black mask had gone well with the red dress that she wore.

Her composure was mocking Kurt's then a smirk formed on her lips in the next second. "Well aren't you a quiet one."

"And you a very snarky type," said Kurt with the same sharpness that the woman had.

"Kind of bitchy as well. We could be good friends in the future," said Santana in amusement.

Kurt rolled his eyes then twirled the snarky woman back to her original partner. He saw the curly-haired gentleman capture her timely as they started to complete the last dance. The prince would have to stop this little shy looks with the other man, after all there was no point for anything to actually happen when the man was clearly with that sardonic woman he had met.

Kurt decided that since it was the last dance, he would make it a possibility for his newfound friend Marley to get the opportunity to dance with her secret crush Jake.

Somehow he was able to get them both over by Jake and the blond girl, Kurt let go of Marley and purposely interrupted their close dancing as he took Jake's spot and danced with the blond girl away, leaving Marley and Jake with struck and confused looks. Until the two of them finally danced, Kurt saw Jake held his hand out to Marley in an acquainted matter and they both swirled away. The prince smiled contentedly before apologizing to the blond girl who stormed angrily away for his actions.

* * *

Outside the moonlight was dancing down on the courtyard's ground with bright twinkles of light shinning everywhere. The stars above were like little bits of luminous gravels floating in the dark universe; maybe even people's wonders had drifted far into the galaxy as well. Kurt imagined himself as one of those people right now. He thought of his mother Elizabeth as the biggest and perkiest star in the night and imagined the twinkle as her smile. If only she was still here alive with him, helping him through his daily struggles, wishing to hug her and see the smile she would always carry with her in his own eyes again.

A tear must have rolled down on his cheek without him realizing it, but Kurt quickly whipped it away before more could come down.

The fresh breeze reminded the prince why he decided to come out here in the first place. He needed to breath, just when Kurt thought that he felt suffocated and regulated back at home, it only taken enough time for him to feel the same here as well.

Though the night was still young and not over just yet, Kurt would go back inside and try to find Mercedes and Brittany. Except, there were upcoming footsteps that somehow had been unheard by the prince when he turned around to head inside, but instead clashed with another body.

Both men made an _oof_ sound under their breaths, leaving one of them collapse on the floor. Kurt rubbed his forehead from the smash and then his mind rewired when his eyes saw the man groaning and slowly trying to sit up. The prince gasped and neglected his temporary pain to squat down next to the other man so that he could help him up to his feet.

"Oh, no what have I done? Are you all right? I apologize over so dearly. Here let me help you up," said Kurt assisting the man to sit up.

The man sat up as he rubbed his forehead from the pain that was thumping repeatedly. He knew there was probably going to be a bump by tomorrow. But that wasn't his main concern once he was the man in front of him. The close proximity and the sweet scent than came from the striking and stunning familiar masked man brought his conscious back into awareness.

"No, it's quite fine. I just bumped into…" Kurt saw the equally masked man stare back at him in an unreadable matter that could not be pinpoint out.

"Hi," said the man instead.

"Hi… Are you sure you are okay? I feel terrible for being the cause of your accident," said Kurt oddly with sudden concern.

"Truly I am great now," said the other man with a gentle smile.

Those amber/hazel eyes Kurt then recognized in advance. It was certainly_ him_ that one he couldn't stop looking or thinking about for half of this night.

"I…All right then," responded Kurt shyly looking at his shoes with an impulsive interest to it.

"I recognize you," admitted Blaine abruptly.

Kurt's eyes darted up in an instant, wariness embodying him like a bad rash. That was it then, he was finally caught red-handed for crossing over to the land he was forbidden to enter.

_I am going to definitely lose my head now. Literally._

"Y-you do?" pressed Kurt cautiously.

"Yes," answered Blaine with that warm and gentle smile of his. "You were speaking with one of my friends from school. Sebastian Smythe?"

At that moment the release of an amount of relieve made Kurt's nerves settle back into calmness again. He was still safe so far.

"I do recall that little incident," the prince of Lima responded, smiling at the chose of word he used.

To his surprise, the other man chuckled in amusement. Kurt has absolutely never heard anything more erotic and sexy like the man's laugh in his whole life. It sent a sensual feeling down his spine.

"So you've met his, well friendlier, obnoxious side then," said Blaine.

"There are more than one?" exclaimed Kurt in repugnance. Though Blaine could tell that the slightly taller, chestnut colored hair man was playing around, so the bright grin on his face never really vanished away.

"Depending on whether you are worthy of his 'kindness' in his presence," said Blaine.

"I wouldn't call that kindness. It seemed more overly approachable, if you ask me," shrugged Kurt.

"I know what you mean," said Blaine with a soft chuckle. "He is the same way with me sometimes as well."

"Must be a pain," sneered Kurt playfully.

"A _royal_ pain," corrected Blaine mindlessly.

Blaine's eyes widen once he realized that he was on the verge of saying that he was prince. He didn't want to reveal to this man (Marc Knight was it?) that he was prince and that the masquerade ball was ideally for him because his parents both desired one for him this year.

"Yeah," stammered Kurt above a whisper.

Blaine felt a magnetic pull towards the taller man, somehow he felt like he _knew_ him from somewhere, or has _seen_ before but years ago. The prince of Westerville didn't know it was going on exactly, especially when he started to tentatively take a few steps forwards to the blue-eyed man. He couldn't take his own eyes off of them half of the night, its been his yearning appeal to just hold the gaze between both men for a minute longer; and now that has it was happening, Blaine didn't want to stop taking another careful step forward, the pull was strong and effective. He had the desire to just delicately reach up and take the silver-colored mask off of the other man's face.

And so, that was what he was prepared to do. Slowly, but surely, Blaine was now standing too close in front of the taller man. His anger from earlier dissipated when thoughts and images of the revealing to the man's identity next to him roamed inside his mind.

Blaine couldn't refrain himself from letting the next words slip out of his mouth.

"You have very beautiful eyes."

Kurt's eyes widen in surprise and his mouth gaped slightly open in speechlessness. He's never had anyone tell him that before, not another man…well not in years. Kurt's mind couldn't function correctly with the close proximity from the shorter man. He could hear both of them breathing slowly and silently. It was enticing for him to eligibly think straight with the closeness of their faces.

"Thank you. S-so do you," responded Kurt breathlessly. Whoa, when and how was the prince of Lima holding that air for so long?

Their eyes locked, seeking the beauty through their masks, and intoxicating themselves in each other's pleasant scent.

"You were also dancing with Santana," whispered Blaine, his breath tickling Kurt's skin.

"W-who?" Kurt's mind was certainly out of reach for sensibility. He couldn't even remember back to what had happened in the last one or two hours here with the shorter man's presence slowly closing in.

Just when Blaine's finger was inches away from reaching Kurt's mask, the both of them spurred backwards when a loud voice was heard.

"There you are!" said Santana, clearly a bit intoxicated herself. She was trying to keep her balance firm but was unsuccessful when she held onto the wall for support. "I see you've made a new fr-friend! How lov-lovely. Though, your father requests for your return to him right now," said Santana sloshy.

"Right. I'll be there in a moment," said Blaine. Santana responded back with thumbs up and turned her heel to head back inside.

Blaine's attention landed upon Kurt whose breathing was rather going rapidly.

"I, um, I better leave then. It was pleasantly nice to get the chance to speak with you. I shall see you until our next accidental clash?" said Blaine with a sweet, but hopeful smile on his lips.

Kurt's breathing was finally easing, except when it quickly vanished away when he was the shorter man's sweetening smile once more. He couldn't trust his vocals to be used, instead nodded in agreement.

After the curly-haired man smiled at him for another second before walking into the castle, Kurt rubbed his forehead again even though the temporary pain from earlier had healed, he thought just how hard did he bump his forehead to experience something like that.

One thing had been unfortunately certain, that suddenly made Kurt feel very crestfallen and want to go after the other man but did not do so, was that he hadn't given his name to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Early post, well a day early! :) this chapter is pretty long, the longest I've written and I am now literally half asleep typing this as we speak lol. Anyways I was upset that I didn't have much Klaine time in this chapter since I wrote this story two months ago already, but I have to follow the order of the story! I am positive this time that next chapter will have the two princes spending time together.**

**In this chapter there's Blaine and Wes's friendship, also Kurt and Quinn's again.**

**Kurt and Blaine do meet again so that's still a plus :D**

**So I'll stop talking now. Hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think of it! Thank you and please leave reviews! Xoxo kaaysive.**

Chapter 5

"Blaine!" called a distant voice from the northern side of where the prince of Westville stood.

Prince Blaine responded to the sudden voice and searched thoroughly in detail around the open field. He was in middle of his fencing practicing when a voice disturbed the peaceful silence of his small break. Nothing but a few tall trees and bushes were surrounding the young prince's view, there was nobody in sight for him to indicate whose the voice belonged to. Although in that spur of the moment, a figure, that Blaine immediately recognized, cautiously poke his head up from a nearby bush and then walked out once the cost was clear.

Blaine couldn't suppress a welcoming smile on his face then waving to his oldest friend with excitement. "Good evening, Wes!"

Thankfully, the prince's fence instructor needed to go inside the castle to repair his bent fencing sword or else the weapon would have snapped in half.

Soon the two old friends embraced their reunion with a fleeting hug, and then a hand of one shoulder to take a good look at what the other has been through since they're long overdue absences in the last month.

"So nice to see you again, my dear prince," said Wes smiling with rejoice. "I see no changes have occurred in you with the whole vanity outlet that is becoming future king."

"Very funny, Wes. Of course not, you already know that the one thing I wouldn't change in this entire process my father holds me in is myself," responded Blaine rather sternly this time.

"Truly now if it is anyone who would never change who they are, it would be you, Prince Blaine," said Wes.

That's when the young prince felt the wavelength of guilt wash over him with sudden radiation inside his body. In which Blaine knew just how fallacious that statement had been since he undeniably was afraid of whom his real true self was. Not even Wes had known about his secret; the prince was always so frightened about what his closes friends would think of him if he told them. They would all hate him because he was different, maybe even surround him and sprung against the young prince. But Blaine couldn't think that way his friends have done nothing but to love and care for him. Yes, he was afraid but deep down Blaine really believed that somehow they would be accepting of him when the time comes to tell them.

For now he had Wes who was an extremely trustworthy friend of his since they were little boys. Unfortunately, Wes moved to Lima because of the circumstance his father went through in Westville.

"My apologies, dear prince for the amount of weeks of delay, but you know how Lima guards are…they can be rather prying people. They only allow you to go so far to the camping site," said Wes. "Good thing, my uncle is known for being a hunter outside of our village otherwise I would have to find another carriage to steal inside to get to Westville."

Both friends chuckled before Blaine set his fencing sword down by the ground and peered over towards the castle, his instructor must have found one of the maids, they were rather fond of each other when the instructor came. At least it granted more time for Wes and Blaine to talk and reunite.

"No apologies, it is perfectly understandable. Better late than never, right?" said Blaine.

The previous night was filling up Blaine mind with a sudden outburst. The images of the mysterious man in a silver mask with beautiful blue eyes overloaded his every thought vigorously. He hadn't stop thinking about the masked man after the party when the prince was alone in his bedroom trying to sleep. Especially when they engaged into their first conversation at the courtyard, when Blaine couldn't preserve himself from stepping closer to the taller gentleman and reach up to almost uncover the silver mask off of his glorifying pale skinned face. It was oddly enough when Blaine's angriness had completely vanished after running into the gentleman. The prince had been upset earlier that time because Santana kept telling him to do this and that, accusing him of being such a bore and dull person. He didn't wish to make a fool of himself by intoxicating himself like she had, especially since his father would disapprove of his naïve and childish behavior. Except Blaine didn't do it for his father, he wouldn't do something like that either way.

All of that wining up to being Blaine's annoyance and fury that he still always cared what his father thought of him in the end. He hated it and just wish these worries would disappear. And they did when he had bumped into the mystery man.

"Blaine, you all right there? You seem occupied with deep thoughts," said Wes interrupting the prince's thinking.

Blaine sighed thoughtfully before running a hand through his curly hair. There was no way he could get out of telling Wes about what's been troubling him, and by troubling he means an indisputably, engulfing man whose identity prickles the prince's interest.

"My mind has been buried inside a heavy cloud all night and this morning."

"Care to share what this bothersome is?" asked Wes with sudden interest of his own.

Blaine then scratched the back his head almost nervously. How could he put into words of what he was thinking? He was thinking of another man that he feels…uncharacteristically intrigued about.

"Well, I saw a gentleman last night at the masquerade ball my parents presented for me and he seemed fairly new," said Blaine carefully.

Wes looked nearly perplexed by Blaine's chose of words to describe this man he was talking about. Why did it concern the prince so much about a mystery man?

"Fairly new, you say. In what aspects could you indulge on by that?" asked Wes.

The prince perfectly knew this would be a tricky thing to risk. He wanted to just tell his friend about the way the mystery man from yesterday made him felt. Blaine would rather have his head beheaded than to lie to a friend about who he really was.

Suddenly with another sigh, this time a distressful one, Blaine ended up sitting on the grass and rested his arms on his knees, tears already forming in his hazel eyes.

"Blaine? What's the matter? What upsets you?" said Wes with full concern as he sits next to his friend.

"I am not like other people, other man. I am different," said Blaine, emotion filling up his voice.

"Of course, why everyone is unique in their own way…"

"No, Wes I am not like other man who fond over women." And here it comes the secret Blaine dreads to never reveal to anyone. "I prefer the complaining of men than women." The words left Blaine's mouth before the tears rolled down his face. There it was, the truth said out loud for ears to hear.

Blaine didn't look at Wes, he couldn't quite face his friend –he wasn't even sure if he had a friend still after today– without feeling remorse take over him.

But then, surprisingly, the prince felt a light pat on his shoulder. He turned away cautiously still and looked at his friend who had a sympathetic smile on his face. There was in sign of disgust shown in Wes's eyes or face, his friend looked simply calm and collect as usual. Blaine sniffled and whipped the tears away his hand as his triangular-shaped eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"You…you aren't disgusted by me?" said the prince in a whispered tone.

Wes shook his head. "Blaine, you are my friend, are you not?" Blaine nodded his head. "We've been close friends since little boys, and even then I did not care that you were born into royalty, or the prince. Our friendship defines itself well because we understand each other and never think less of one another. Well, I frankly haven't changed on that. I would never think less of you because of who you are."

"R-really? You accept me for who I am?" asked Blaine almost skeptically.

Wes patted his friend's shoulder again. "Never said that I didn't. You are a caring and humble man, not arrogant or controlling like everyone, even your father, expect you to be. You deserve better than an expected life by your father, Blaine. You have the bravery and courage to make something worth greater."

Tears strum down Blaine's face again as a small watery smile formed on his lips. He couldn't believe his best friend had accepted him right off the bat with nothing less than that. The prince felt supported and braced for once. The two friends then hugged, patting each other's back and then Blaine chuckling about the much tears on his face.

"Thank you, Wes you are truly the greatest friend a companion could ever ask for," said Blaine.

"Why thank you, dear prince I am most flattered." Soon they were laughing again, after Wes then remembered about the previous conversation they were having.

"So this mystery man? Care to include the missing details now," teased Wes, nudging Blaine's shoulder.

"He's been in my mind all night and this morning," repeated Blaine but this time Wes was aware of the meaning of it. "I cannot think about anything else because the images of him fill up my thoughts."

"Ah, young love!" announced Wes happily.

"Oh, you softhearted creature hush," said Blaine with a blush forming on his cheeks.

Wes nudged Blaine's shoulder with his playfully. "You must be if this is happening."

Suddenly, Blaine remembered what had happened on Thursday and yesterday, but also the talk his father gave him earlier this week about getting married after senior year of high school. He remembered that he would be engaged to Santana very soon.

"But I am engaged to woman name Santana. And besides, I-I do not know how I feel about _him_ yet," said Blaine almost crestfallen.

"You should listen to your heart more often then, maybe that will help," said Wes.

Blaine thought about the mystery man again and Wes's words. What he felt for the gentleman from last night was a reminiscing reverie of when the prince first felt that way with another boy years ago. The aqua blue eyes shinning so beautifully, chestnut colored hair, and pale white skin… Those features suddenly became very familiar to Blaine, almost like as if he's soon someone with characteristics already, but in a much more older look. Why did it seem so familiar to him? The mystery man was obviously wearing a mask that had practically shield his entire identity away. Besides, what was Prince Blaine thinking? Believing that for some obscure reason the mystery man would ever feel –whatever feelings the prince had in the first place– the same Blaine felt? He couldn't keep this up if there was nothing to keep in the beginning. The prince met a man last night that may have interested him, and that was the end of it.

Except it wasn't the end of it for Blaine. Inside his gut, the prince felt like he's seen the mystery man before without the mask concealing his face.

Then his friend's announcement became an abruption and interrupted Blaine's deep thinking.

"Oh! My dear friend, I apologize but I have forgotten to mention something important to you," said Wes. Blaine looked at him in a sudden curious way now, his full attention going to what his friend was going to say to him. "I have wonderful news, your brother's letter had finally arrived yesterday. That is mainly why I had come all this way for," said Wes reaching into his light blue vest and pulling out a small rectangular shaped mail.

Wes handed the concealed letter to Blaine. "I miss him so very much," said Blaine softly.

The emotions were slowly returning to overrule Blaine when he thought about his brother Cooper. The two brothers have written letters to each other since the banished prince left. Blaine knew that his brother was forbidden to ever return home; their father had certainly made that clear.

From the sounds of it in the letters, Cooper seemed like he was doing well living on his own in the city of New York. It was a state that didn't quite have a kingdom but more of an urban lifestyle and a long amount of miles from the two kingdoms. Blaine has always wondered what it was like to live in a built-up town rather than a countryside village. Cooper has often mentioned in his letters to Blaine about skipping a few days from Westville and visiting him in the city. Unfortunately, King Gregory wouldn't allow such a preposterous thing to occur without repercussion against Blaine. The king has already done what he's done with Cooper years ago.

"I know you do, but unfortunately your responsibilities are here," said Wes rather mournfully.

Blaine let out a sorrowful sigh before tucking the unopened letter under the purple vest that was lying on the grass.

Though the prince was convincingly unprepared for the next thing his friend was about to share with him.

"You know what I say, I think it is time for Blaine Anderson to break a couple of rules and come to Lima with me right this minute."

_What?!_

* * *

The earlier evening of that Saturday was spent for Blaine to tell his fencing instructor about going somewhere with a friend and in exchange to keeping his affair with the prince's maid a secret from King Gregory. Blaine's instructor reluctantly agreed and let the prince head off without the guards noticing them leave the palace and into the carriage that Wes transports in.

After two hours of pure conversing and catching up with Wes, Blaine surprisingly didn't feel remorse about breaking his father's rule and going to the village that his kingdom certainly despised. The prince didn't really cared much about the rivalry between the two kingdoms, except he did however needed to act despiteful towards anyone who lived in Lima in front of his father. But Blaine would never be that person when he was away from the king. The prince was a kind and friendly gentleman who enjoyed meeting new people.

The two hours weren't as bad as the prince of Westerville imagined it to be, except once they finally entered the borderline of Lima, Wes gave his friend an old, brown cloak to shield away his identity or image while they were in the village. Lima people may have been more rather kinder and thoughtful people than Westville ones, but no matter what they were the blood hatred that was between the two kingdoms had will always befall. In other words, Blaine needed to disguise himself well enough to not get his head beheaded by the Lima villagers if he ever got caught.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

Wes said he needed to pick a few things for his mother before going to his home in the village. The carriage left the two friends there and drove off.

"Remember, Blaine keep your face low at all times and stay close by," whispered Wes warningly.

Blaine nodded his head and did as what he was told by his friend. Everything seemed to go smoothly after two market stores later. The third and final market Wes needed to go was when the trouble occurred for the prince of Westville.

With the hood of the cloak covering his entire view of direct path Blaine was walking to, the prince didn't realize that he had walked into something solid. Crashing into another body was enough to gather what had happened, Blaine's hood had accidentally fell off of his head and exposed his face as the prince rubbed the top of his curled head. The voice had muttered a groan when they had clashed into each other, and a villager was then immediately pulling up the other person to his feet.

"You all right, sir?" asked the villager.

Blaine looked up from the ground and saw the man he had crashed into dusting off the dirt from his own cloak that was rather new and colored dark blue. He saw the man keep his head down from the villager and wished him away after. Blaine quickly rose from the ground with sudden perplexity about the other man. Why did he immediately send the villager who helped him up to his feet away?

"I apologize so very much for not paying attention to where I was walking," said Blaine, hoping the man in front of him wouldn't treat him the same as he did with the villager.

The other man's eyes were focused on dusting his cloak before looking at him and practically freezing with a mouth gaping slightly open.

Blue eyes.

Blaine couldn't believe it; in front of him was a man who had _those_ perfectly pearling blue eyes he's been dreaming since last night. It couldn't be, right? What were the chances that this stranger with pale white skin, chestnut colored hair, and a full recognition of his stunning face… Then it suddenly hit Blaine in realization.

It _was _him.

* * *

Amber/hazel eyes.

Kurt didn't want to believe it, especially since he's been thinking so much about the curly-haired man with amber/hazel eyes since yesterday. But he saw the full image of the man he crashed into and saw those particularly same eye color and curly hair on his head. How could it be? Was it really him? Kurt couldn't stop thinking about, or bring a name to, the short, masculine, gorgeous man from the masquerade ball. His thoughts were so occupied by the nameless man that it led him to sharing this secret to his future wife earlier this morning.

* * *

_It was a dreadful thing to wake up so insanely early the day after attending a masquerade ball that had taken two hours to get to and returning back. _

_Coming back to Lima was sort of a difficult task than expected for Kurt and Finn. Well getting into the castle without letting the guards know was the main issue for them. After dropping off Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Rachael, the prince managed to sneak around the back into the courtyard when Mr. Jenkins told the guards a little white lie about taking Finn to Rachael's house earlier then bringing him back. Unlike Prince Kurt, Finn wasn't forced to have patrolling guards look after him all day. The guards assumed that Prince Kurt had been upstairs locked away in his room safely. Once they believed the carriage driver, Kurt made it through inside the castle. He realized that it was almost midnight and the King and Queen had not return from the meeting._

_Nothing went out of the ordinary for the two stepsiblings the next morning when King Kurt and Queen Carole asked their sons how the evening went for them. Kurt and Finn looked at each other before sending each other a smile like if they knew something that they didn't, which was quite true obviously._

_And now Prince Kurt was scheduled to spend the rest of his early morning with Quinn around the courtyard by the garden. Their parents believed that since they were going to be married in a couple of months, the "couple" needed to spend a lot time with each other and get to know one another better._

"_It is such a nice day out here today," commented Quinn as she admired the beautiful flowers one by one._

_Quinn had her arm hooked under Kurt's making sure their outing carried a bit of affection of some sort to be convincible and believable enough if her and the prince's parents decided to spy on them from inside the castle, which they preferably did of course._

"_Nice enough to snatch Finn away like you've always dreamed of doing?" said Kurt unable to stop the direct sarcasm._

_Then a sharp, bony elbow met Kurt's side with a sharp hit causing the prince to groan from the harsh pain._

"_Okay too soon," breathed out Kurt painfully._

_Quinn smiled in satisfaction and continued on observing the exquisite flowers them. The two friends strolled quietly through the garden for the next twenty minutes before sitting by a bench near the fountain that stood in the center of the entire courtyard._

_Kurt sighed thoughtfully as his mind was occupied with thoughts of a particularly curly-haired man. How could the masked gentleman not give him his name? Kurt knew that if he were to have given his phony name the man would have detected the false behind his voice like Marley had. Feeling this way hasn't really struck Kurt this way before. He's never felt so nervous, his heart beat faster, and his inability to stop staring at the masked man from last night was a different yet almost familiar feeling. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it. All of his memories without his mother in them became a blur after her death._

"_Some sort of predicaments troubling you?" asked Quinn with surprising concern in her tone. "You are quiet and distant than usual right now. Not that I am complaining or anything since we are truly only friends."_

_Yes, well Kurt should have known that her kindness and actual concern seemed like it wasn't going to last._

"_Well am I just the luckiest man to get to marry _you_?" said Kurt in a snarky way._

_Quinn just rolled her eyes ignoring his wittiness like she usually did and was keen to know why Kurt was out of it and thinking so much today._

"_I am serious. Is something bothering you, Kurt? Did…did your parents find out-"_

"_No," responded Kurt quickly not wanting for her to even ask the question aloud. "It's just…last night Mercedes wanted us to attend this annual masquerade ball. It was in the kingdom of Westerville, and I may have met someone there," said Kurt._

"_Wait a moment, you snuck away to the kingdom of Westerville? You crossed over to the forbidden land that we Lima citizens are never supposed to go near? That is the most idiotic thing you could ever do Kurt! You could have been seen; better yet you could have been beheaded immediately if seen. You know that both kingdoms despise each other because of this blood rivalry that has gone on for…"_

_Kurt then interrupted Quinn's rapid rumbling by finishing the sentence for her. "Decades, centuries, yes I am aware of that. But I wasn't seen as you can see my head is very much attached to my body still. Besides, she insisted on going to-"_

_But this time Quinn's voice interjected Kurt's talking with an unexpected curiosity to it._

"_Did Finn go with you?" asked Quinn in a small voice._

_Saying the truth about Finn being with Rachael to Quinn would only break her heart. The blond young maiden wasn't aware of Finn and Rachael's close "friendship". They both haven't really confirmed what they were yet, but everyone at school had already assumed that they were together, everyone except Quinn of course._

"_No," lied Kurt. "He had decided to stay here. Sneaking out has never really met his forte."_

_Kurt saw the admittedly small relieve in Quinn, she may have turned away to hide it, but the prince caught it easily._

"_Oh, well that is a rather rational thing to do unlike your actions," said Quinn, her famous maliciousness returning with gratitude. "But this someone you met was he dreamy?"_

_Oh, could the list go on forever for the prince to undeniably admit how dreamy and beautiful the curly-haired man was. His voice was soft and tender that Kurt's heart seemed to skip a beat when he heard it. When the nameless man laughed it certainly stirred something inside Kurt with tingling feeling at how sensual it felt to hear it. He needed to know his name! _

"_Yes," exhaled Kurt breathlessly. Oh no, he was holding his breath without even realizing it again. "I could tell he was under the mask that he wore. His eyes were so capturing and stunning that it shifted my balance into a sideways slip. He was purely beautiful."_

_Quinn took in the information with enough interest to have a smile touch the corner of her mouth. She's never seen her friend act this way over somebody. If only they could meet again, see who they really were without the masks or distance. Quinn may have this self-center act going on, but she cared about the people that mattered to her._

"_Caught his name?" she asked._

_So much for dreaming when you had to wake up from it and realize to just how unreal it was, a dream was only a dream._

"_No, uh, he left…with a woman," answered Kurt trying to hide the disappointment in his voice._

* * *

Staring longer than necessary at the shorter man was beginning to cause Kurt to blush a deep red when he his eyes averted away from him.

"It is quite all right, seems like our coordination was not in our favor today," said Kurt sheepishly.

Blaine couldn't stop staring at those blue eyes or the structure of the taller man's face. He was truly even more breathtaking without the mask.

Wes came back from picking up the last item that his mother needed, however he did not expect to find his longtime friend standing in front of the prince of Lima with his identity completely shown, and nevertheless talking to him!

"Oh no, this cannot be good," said Wes to himself in a horrifying tone.

He immediately rushed right over towards the two princes as he was prepared to beg on his knees to Prince Kurt about sparing Blaine's life just this once. Except that wasn't the case since Wes only saw a smile prickled upon Prince Kurt's face when he looked at Blaine. That was certainly odd and abnormal, maybe Blaine won him with his lovable charm; although, Wes couldn't allow Blaine to make the mistake of revealing his true name to the prince of Lima without having to interrupt the two of both speaking.

"We must go. Now," demanded Wes pushing Blaine backwards to keep him away from the other prince as possible.

"Wait, wha-" Wes only turned Blaine's body around for him to continue walking straight once he knew that the crowd of people swallowed their figures away from clear view. The things Wes had to risk for his friend; he might be the one sent to behead instead of Blaine after doing something like that.

"Prince Kurt! Are you all right little brother?" asked Finn jogging to Kurt's side worriedly.

Without really paying attention to his stepbrother, Kurt eyes were watching the two gentlemen leave and disappear into the crowd of people. Once again the other man was abruptly taken away from him for no valid reason. The prince of Lima couldn't bare any more of these nonsense tragedies, he would not give up on this man or lose him after today.

"Finn, calm down. I'm fine," responded Kurt before walking back to where the horses were at and to his unfortunately expected guards as well.

"Shall we send the guards after that peasant?" asked Finn following behind Kurt.

Then the prince instantly stopped walking causing Finn to also do the same making sure his stepbrother didn't get run into twice in one day.

"No, that won't be necessary. It was an accident," insisted Kurt.

Both men walked over to their horses and hopped on them before Finn spoke again to Kurt.

"Don't worry future king, I recognized the man next to that peasant." The taller stepsibling looked over his shoulder cautiously towards their two royal guards. "His name is Wes. Apparently he goes to Westerville back and forth once in awhile. But he is truly a not so bad guy."

Images of the gentleman who pulled Kurt's nameless man came into his mind. He didn't see his face since he wore the hood from his cloak over his head. It had been strange how they both seemed to have shielded their identities for some reason. Sure prince Kurt had done the same today but only because he was trying to get recognized by the other villages, better yet Finn and his two royal guards when he decided to silently escape from their sight earlier.

But that didn't matter to Kurt when suddenly he thought over the words Finn had said to him. This peasant, Wes, would go all the way to the kingdom of Westville back and forth from here. He had crossed onto the enemy's land without getting captured? How were guards from either kingdoms so oblivious to entire picture right there?

Kurt needed to ask how it was so easily done to that peasant, but how? Finn seemed to know a bit about the gentleman; maybe he knows where he lives too. Kurt needed to see that nameless man again if it was the last thing he ever do.

"Why does he go to the enemy's land?"

"Not sure," shrugged Finn.

_Well we're about to find out._

* * *

"You look a bit troubled. Is it because of what happened back there?" asked Wes.

The two friends were strolling down the dirt path to head on over to Wes's home. Blaine couldn't exactly wrap his curly-haired head around about how it was indeed possible for him to coincidentally run into his mystery man from last night.

"He is here? But how can that be? Is it even really him?" asked Blaine thoughtfully to himself. "It must be him; his eyes, I recognize them. Oh, how could I ever forget those blue eyes?!"

"Blaine, it would be nice to know what you are talking about." Wes was beginning to worry about his friend after the incident with the prince of Lima. It would be much safer to pry one royalty man from another since they were consisted mortal enemies at this point.

"He's the one from the masquerade ball last night, Wes! The man I met by the courtyard," said Blaine with a wide grin on his face. He was one hundred percent sure that it was truly him.

"Oh no, no, no…" Wes interjected Blaine's sudden conclusion by waving his arms showing how much he's had enough hearing false things. "Blaine, I mean no disrespect to you as a future king but as my longtime friend, you have certainly gone insane in the mind."

"I'm telling you the truth! It _was_ him," said Blaine convincingly.

Wes gave the prince a skeptic look before shaking his head in disbelief. It couldn't have been Prince Kurt. There was just no logical way that the prince of Lima had gone to risk his life to attend a Westville masquerade ball like he's done in the past. Unlike Prince Kurt, Wes was skilled and experienced on traveling carefully and cautiously to both kingdoms. There could not be a valid explanation for the prince to go that easily to another kingdom without anyone noticing his absents first. Didn't royal guards heavily watch the prince all the times?

"Kurt Hummel is the prince of Lima. How would he have gone to _your_ land?" said Wes.

Kurt Hummel.

_Kurt Hummel._

Blaine repeated the full name inside his head a few more minutes before testing it aloud on his lips.

"Kurt Hummel," the name was said in a soft whisper. Blaine could feel the slight tingle when the name left his tongue and lips.

"Yes, Prince Blaine. He is our king's son and there could not be a good possibility for him to have stole away into your kingdom last night," said Wes.

The prince regained thought about what his friend was saying to him again. He still believed that it was certainly Kurt that he met at the party last night.

"But I am _here_," countered Blaine. "Think about it Wes, if I was able to arrive to Lima this simple, wouldn't it have been the same for him?"

Wes's skeptical look then dissipated away from his face by replacing with an undetermined one.

"Well, yes, but…"

"But nothing, Wes. It had to be him from the party last night, there is no other-" Blaine's words didn't get to finish the sentence once both men heard galloping feet from horses behind them. They were already in front of Wes's cottage home before they heard horse sounds and the galloping had stop.

Wes squeezed his eyes in a tight shut, there was the problem, a few feet away from him, that he has to deal with and he knew the prince wasn't going to let them go that easy.

"This can't be good," whispered Wes as he opened his eyes and looked at Blaine.

"I'll handle this-" The prince decided to take charge and spontaneously turn around to go walk over towards the men on the horse, however an immediate rough pull on his shoulder had stopped him from going any further.

"No Blaine!" hissed Wes sharply. "You can't just go on over there, no one was supposed to know that you are here, especially Prince Kurt, or else they will imprison you and then your father will find out that you've disobeyed him."

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly with a small upset pout on his face. He wasn't use to being hidden or kept secreted before. The prince has only wished that he did instead of feeling the opposite of it.

"Fine," agreed Blaine at last.

"Stay put. I'll handle this, all right?"

Tall and ginormous horses stood among Wes, however that wasn't the intimidating part when he saw four supreme men onto of the animals He saw Prince Kurt reluctantly get off from his horse before slowly walking towards him. Immediately Wes bows down to his future king, as it was an obligating and necessary thing to do when you saw royalty.

"Good evening, Prince Kurt," greeted Wes.

"You don't need to do that. Please stand," said Kurt. Wes then stood up obediently, hiding his nervousness behind so far. "Today I saw you, well my stepbrother here did." Wes's eyes look over at Finn for a brief moment and saw the tall individual off of his horse and wave at him awkwardly but friendly. He's recognized him from school before with the group of athletes and choir people. "And there was another man with you… A peasant?"

"Actually, your highness. He is a childhood friend of mine from another village visiting me," answered Wes submissively.

Kurt took a slight chance on indulging more about Wes's childhood friend.

"What village would this be?"

"Uh…well a far away one, your highness," stammered Wes cautiously.

"How far?" pressed Kurt willingly.

Wes opened his mouth to respond but instead of his voice speaking it was someone who came forth from the shadows of his home and spoke.

"Westerville," answered the voice. Prince Kurt responded to the familiar voice that he recognized earlier and spotted the curly-haired man with those amber/hazel eyes looking at him.

All eyes from the Lima men landed towards the spoken man who was dressed in a brown, ugly cloak. Wes's mouth gaped open in dumbfounded way before smacking his hand onto his face like he couldn't believe Blaine just did this, after he specially said not to.

Blaine almost looked mortified like if what he just did was not the most rational thing, but then again leaving his kingdom to venture off into a forbidden one was another thing he's done already.

What began to frighten him a little bit was when a much taller gentleman stepped forward to him in a quick movement.

"Prince Blaine of Westerville? A trespasser? Seen around on our kingdom? We must retrieve the guards to confiscate him this instant," demanded Finn before turning around to catch their royal guards.

Kurt was aware that the guards were a few feet away from them; they were only securing the premises for the stepbrothers. Gradually, only them fourth knew what was really going on.

"No," said Kurt quickly stopping Finn from leaving. "Let him be."

Finn looked at the prince of Lima with unsure gesture, mainly the taller brother just didn't know why Kurt was acting this way, but he let him be like it was said.

Kurt slowly took tentative steps over towards where Blaine and Wes were standing next to each other now. Wes mutely takes a few steps back leaving the two princes to be together before he had gone and ruin their last contact.

Hazel eyes met blue ones once again. Blaine tilted his head to the side with curiosity striking him before taking out something from inside of his cloak. Surprisingly it was a black mask. Blaine had taken it with him just in case, for some extravagant miracle, he found his mystery man.

"May I?" asked Blaine carefully.

Kurt's mind has left the relevant side to his conscience. Suppressing himself from the other man was no option because he felt the familiar sense rising on his body. The intoxicating scent filled his nose, the tentative steps he took were merely being closed up without realizing, and before he knew it, with a nod yes, he then sees the familiar mask in Blaine's hand. The shorter man slowly but surely puts the mask up very close to Kurt's face. It wasn't silver like the one Kurt had, but Blaine wanted to make sure it was indeed realistically him.

Blaine could tell sure how similar it was. This man he was standing in front of, Prince Kurt was truly the mysterious man Blaine had encounter with. The prince analyzed a detailing match. Kurt never took his eyes off of the amber/hazel ones from the shorter man's. He could see the bright speckles shimmering inside them. Kurt wasn't aware of how much oxygen he was keeping inside his body until Blaine came into a conclusion on his examination.

"It _was _you," he finally whispered with a small endearing smile.

Blaine was just ready to throw his arms around Kurt's neck and hug him because the other thing that he really wanted to do couldn't be a possibility, not even in his dreams.

Kurt was just about ready to pull Blaine into a searing kiss, he's never kissed another boy before but that didn't stop the urges when he first met with this man in front of him.

All of this went away when a voice of unnecessary reality erupted the two princes.

"Kurt, I think we should go. Your father will be expecting you soon," said Finn.

Blaine continued to look at Kurt after settling the mask back down. Kurt couldn't keep his eyes away from the other man either.

Inside, Blaine was stun to have finally met his mystery man face to face. Same aqua blue eyes shining enchantingly with the mask Blaine over Kurt's face. The close proximity caused both princes to blush a deep red before pulling away a bit.

"Right…we better go, I suppose," said Kurt admittedly upset. "It was nice meeting you again, Prince Blaine of Westerville," said Kurt with a lopsided smile on his lips.

"As to you, Prince Kurt of Lima," said Blaine with an unstoppable smile of his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not posting last Sunday! Please forgive me! Easter weekend was when I was out of town and this Sunday I couldn't get ahold of my computer. But hey here is chapter 6 :D and not a Sunday lol I know, again I'm sorry. Hopefully chapter 7 will be done sometime next week and I'll post it by next Sunday :)**

**So this chapter is finally about Kurt and Blaine. I am thrilled that they get to build this new friendship with each other! Plus a small amount of Santana and Blaine's relationship, but it's not exactly, fully how it's going to be throughout the story. Not to mention the letter is finally being read by Blaine yay!**

**Anyways, I really hope you all like this one. Please please please leave REVIEWS! I'd really appreciate that and yeah I better get back to homework blahblahblah. **

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

An idyllic night glittered through that following afternoon as a shadowy figure spooked around the edges of the tall hedges. Bar gates were in the way of this possible trespassing. The sound of steel toe boots and metallic armor were clinking around the outer premises during this noiseless early night. Movements were too quick to even be seen or captured by any eyesight; the only seen object had been a faded silhouette casted between the bushes and designed hedges around the courtyard, but that just left a double take move spot a misgiving glance.

The figure continued to interchange from one section to another once he reached a medium-sized fountain that stood in the center. Hesitating the next transportation, guards were passing by the cascade with obliviousness glances. At last, the direction was clear enough to search the upper level balcony; hopefully in luck he would find the right one.

* * *

"It certainly was convincible!" said Kurt as he stormed into his bedroom.

The prince made his way towards the doors to his balcony but only jointed his arms up in a fit as the young maiden entered in the room as well.

"No it was not! My parents are not blind enough to…"

"And _you_ think that _mine _are?"

"No! Of course not, Kurt you are escalating this bit of issue into a whole new level," said Quinn as she walked towards the prince. "All I am saying is that you make this 'relationship' seem more realistic in the eyes of everyone else's."

Kurt had his arms crossed in front of his chest and chose to hold his angry gaze somewhere other than at his future wife.

Quinn sighed softly seemingly like if she's given up with her own argument and wanting to repair what they were angry before storming up to the prince's room.

"I understand that this whole situation isn't our exact cup of tea right now, but what chose do we have? We both know how this will end, and that is with wedding bells and white doves flying before us. Kurt…" Quinn soon spoke in a soft yet almost cautious voice as the prince slowly turned his head to look at her. "You will have to tell your father and Queen Carole some day."

The prince's mouth then gaped opened as he became speechless and felt the tears batting inside his eyes. He knew that this type of subject was difficult for him to talk about; he knew the consequences and the hate he would immediately receive from them.

"N-no," choke out Kurt trying to hold the emotions inside.

Quinn sensed his response and tentatively walked over to him to give her friend a hug.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have brought it up, forgive me Prince Kurt."

Kurt hugged her back with no sign of loathing towards her. The two friends have recently fought about their situation a few times and it becomes more intense each time that they do. It was difficult for them to get married by force when no feelings where even ever there. Somehow they needed to get out of this and find a way fast.

Except, how? How would that work if the situation met death for one of them?

Quinn would never reveal Kurt's secret that was one valid thing she prohibited herself from ever doing. It wouldn't be in her place to tell King Burt or Queen Carole why the prince of Lima chose to not marry a woman. Kurt was the one who needed to do what he believed was right. Then again, what people throughout Lima thought weren't right was what the prince had been.

Quinn couldn't dare think about the brutally abuse the villagers would do to Kurt if the truth spread all around, she possibly couldn't lose her friend.

The two friends reluctantly broke apart once one of the maids knocked on the door and informed Quinn that she must be on her way now. They exchanged their farewells and would reunite on their next outing or dinner date together soon.

Prince Kurt lied on his bed as he looked at the top of the room's ceiling. He exhaled long and loud exhaling all of the problematic things he had bundling up. The young prince decided that it was best for him to get some fresh air, and so he got off of his bed then onward to his balcony. Kurt felt the breeze level his skin and revive his thoughts. Something about the night made the prince feel sort of odd in the air. There seemed to be a few intakes of rustling leaves from down below. The wind wasn't as breezy and windy to blame against it. Curiosity had gotten the best of Kurt and he then looked down upon his balcony only to find the most breathtaking human being there.

Blaine's search was finally coming to end when he saw a clear view of doors flying open from of the balconies he was currently searching through. The prince of Westerville walked right over to the specific building and waited, hoping to see the gorgeous man, Prince Kurt again.

Soon enough Blaine saw the other prince stand by the front edge and looking down straight at him. With a smile, Blaine waved small and avoided speaking loudly for fear of getting caught by the royal guards.

Confusion and perplexity was clearly plastered onto Kurt's face once he had seen the prince of Westerville just below his balcony. What was he doing here? _How_ did he get here?

"Hi, Kurt," whispered Blaine enough for Kurt to hear him.

Blaine was extremely nervous to be here since Wes tried to convince him out of doing this the prince was only utterly nervous to see Kurt again. He knew that it couldn't their last visit with both princes, not with Blaine could that happen. Though maybe coming here in the early night seemed like a stalking matter to do. But the desire to see Kurt for just a second made Blaine a stupid, ambitiousness young man to go against all odds of getting beheaded and see the other prince.

"Hello, Blaine. What brings the prince of Westerville to risk his own life to be near the prince of Lima?" asked Kurt, rather amusedly now.

Blaine laughed softly and comfortably with the other prince's wits and sarcasm that he was strangely starting to get use to.

"I have been meaning to see you again since you left so soon earlier today," responded Blaine. "I hope you have not forgotten about me Prince Kurt?"

Inside the prince of Westerville wasn't entirely being humorous, he genuinely wanted to know if Kurt thought about him as much as he about him. It may seem strange for the curly-haired prince but he was slowly starting to become attach to the other prince. Usually doing this type of thing would not just be for anyone. Blaine knew that Kurt was affecting him in the most beguiling way that not he could describe.

"Well you found me," noted Kurt. "And no…I could never forget a face like yours." It was true for the taller prince to admit something like that to another boy, and something about Blaine made him feel like he could share everything about anything with him.

"Right, well I-I…" _Come on, Blaine form words! Do not look like some donkey's ass in front of him._ "I was just hoping that perhaps maybe we could spend an evening together when I return to Lima."

Kurt was surprise by Blaine's request and found it rather interesting to spend the day with the other prince. But somewhere deep inside his gut, Kurt kept his guard up and that was something important for him. How could he tell if the prince of his enemies' kingdom would not kidnap him?

Although these feelings were automatic instincts, Kurt couldn't neglect them even though he felt like Blaine was different, in a good way, and very kind to him since they've met. Still, the walls forming up were solid ones for him to not let them fall just yet.

"You plan on risking your father and mother's orders to return here?"

Blaine was soon able to detect the skeptic and caution inside Kurt's tone even if he was a few feet down from the other prince. It was understandable for Prince Kurt to feel unsure about trusting his natural 'enemy' since they were raised to despise each other. However that never happened since they have done nothing deceive one another before.

"Is that too much suddenness?" Both men then released a small chuckle again until this time Blaine's next words were more serious and firm. "I would never do something to betray your trust, Prince Kurt. Our…" Blaine heard the familiar shingling noise that belonged to the royal guards from a distance until it disappeared, having the prince to only lower his voice more. "Our kingdoms maybe natural enemies, but I do not believe that _we_ should be like that."

Contradicting inside his head, Kurt was considering the words from Blaine, even though he's never believed on hating his 'enemy' in the first place; its been the quite opposite if you say so. But those feelings were put aside, for now.

"We seem to think alike then because I believe in the same thing," said Kurt with that special lopsided smile of his. Kurt leaned on the balcony's pillar as he kept his gaze down on Blaine's glowing eyes in the darkness from the night. "And on the contrary, it is not too much suddenness since I did sneak upon your kingdom yesterday."

Blaine exhaled an amount of air out of relief and suppressed a grin on his face this time. Kurt felt the same way about not being enemies; the taller prince _could_ trust him after all.

"Yes well now it is my turn to do the same with your kingdom?" said Blaine teasingly.

"Perhaps so, dear prince of Westerville." Kurt realized that both of them were indeed in fact _flirting _right now. Blaine was being playful and teasing with Kurt since they've met. Was the prince not in a courtship with a woman Kurt saw at the masquerade ball? Santana was it her name?

Then you had the prince of Westerville risking his own life to visit him and to ask him if he could spend an evening together. Kurt didn't understand, but he wondered if Prince Blaine wanted to build some sort of friendship with him or maybe something more? No, there was no way. Friendship it was because the last part was mostly what Kurt had secretly wanted.

"So an evening with me, care to join?" asked Blaine, confirming it.

"Would love to. There is an old abandoned theatre that is about a mile or two away from Lima, I must it show to you. Meet me there tomorrow night at the strike of nine?"

"I will risk anything to be there," said Blaine with an undeniable sweet smile. "And I am aware of the building, I know where it is, dear prince of Lima."

"Good. Now get going before not only my people but also your parents behead you as well," teased Kurt with his smile radiating the darkness away. Blaine knew that he's never seen anything so beautiful until he saw Kurt's smile.

"Until tomorrow then. Goodbye, Prince Kurt."

"Until tomorrow," confirmed Kurt. "Farewell, Prince Blaine."

* * *

It took a whole lot of explaining to do for Blaine once he arrived back his homeland. And when he meant explaining, it meant telling white lies to put the explanation correctly and convincible to his parents. Wes arranged a carriage with one of his uncle's who Blaine trusted to go back to Westerville with. Once the young prince made it safely to his castle, about five royal guards immediately escorted the prince to his parents after checking to see if anything had happen to him, any injuries and such. Blaine rolled his eyes at their mandatory concern then faced his parents inside the King's study room.

Blaine could remember their conversation from last night and how it escalated between him and his father for a moment about 'disappearing' away with a friend of his from Dalton without telling anyone. The prince scowled at the thought of his fencing instructor when his parents weren't looking. He knew that man was forgetful on telling them when he was in the middle of trying to chase after one of the young maids. Despicable, was all Blaine could think of about his instructor's actions.

King Gregory didn't want to hear more when their heated argument came. It quickly became treacherous once the king brought up Cooper's name into the argument. Queen Debra didn't want the two of them to keep on bickering this late at night, except Blaine grew more angry at his father for bringing up Cooper into this. The downfall that happened years ago will forever mark the Anderson Family for different reasons. Blaine couldn't take his father's reason against Cooper because the king pointed his older son as a disappointment and coward boy. The young prince wouldn't take hearing those words from his father so instead he dashed out of the study room and went out through the courtyard then into the western side of the enormous garden.

The only thing the young prince wanted to do was escape from all of this, his role as a prince, the imprisoning of his young life, and go far away from his father who would eventually stop loving and not accept him for who he _really_ was if the king found out about Blaine.

Sunday night approached and the prince was able to steal away into one of the barns near the castle and not be seen by the royal guards around. Blaine was beginning to get very good at this sort of thing now. Once he got on his horse, Xavier, Blaine rode off into the route towards Lima. He would think of many apologizes to Kurt for being late when he got to the theatre.

Inside the theatre it was very dusty but fairly in good shape still. There were at least seats six hundred seats (including the ones from the box seating on the top sides). Kurt found the electrical room and was able to turn all of the lights inside. The entire room still carried that famous radiance that enhanced its old vivacity from each corner. Kurt inhaled the familiar air and memories feeling it all rush into him in a reminiscing way. He felt like he was home again.

The spotlight was laminating its gleaming light on the middle of the stage where the prince made his way. All of the performance during his mother was alive had been made here. Plays, musicals, solos, shows, and famous entertainers that have gone far to the city of New York already. They all started here in this theatre and left pleasant, unforgotten history on this stage. Kurt could only wish that he were one of those performers and entertainers. Singing was his passion and the hidden dream to perform on stage will always be something that he would truly want.

Maybe he had a chance to live that dream for a moment here, sure its been years since he's been here and there was no audience right now. But coming here again to was for himself, not for anyone else just for tonight. There were a lot of songs roaming inside his head, somehow Kurt felt like his mother would hear him sing the one song he chose.

"_Birds flying high_

_You know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky_

_You know how I feel_

_Breeze driftin' on by_

_You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

_I'm feeling good"_

Kurt's voice began slow and soft before he started to feel the song's melody envelope him at a stronger tone. He felt the weight of everything from the past few days begin to lift off of his shoulder as he felt the comfort of the stage and the song.

"_Fish in the sea_

_You know how I feel_

_River running free_

_You know how I feel_

_Blossom on a tree_

_You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good"_

His aqua blue eyes were glimmering with sparkles when he faced the spotlight ahead of him. It brought him sensitivity and the right virtue to feeling like an actual performer who was singing their entire heart out. And that's what he intended to do.

"_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_

_Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean_

_Sleep in peace when day is done_

_That's what I mean_

_And this old world is a new world_

_And a bold world_

_For me_

_For me_

_Stars when you shine_

_You know how I feel_

_Scent of the pine_

_You know how I feel_

_Oh freedom is mine_

_And I know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life"_

The melody of the song continued to play inside Kurt's head, almost feeling like he could actually hear it coming from the background. This is what he enjoyed doing, he loved singing, performing in front of a crowd. The prince closed his eyes imaging a full house occupying every seat of this theatre hearing his voice echo every inch of the room with his beautiful voice.

"_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

_I'm feeling good_

_I feel so good_

_I feel so good"_

At that moment of complete amity overwhelming the young prince's body and emotions, there was clash of an applause echoing the empty room. Kurt's eyes fluttered opened responding to the sudden sound, he didn't think there someone watching him. Only it wasn't just _anybody_ sitting on the fifth row in the middle giving a standing ovation to him; it was Blaine.

Kurt's eyes were still wide from the surprise. "You startled me."

There it was, that lovable and charming smile plastered onto the shorter prince's face that made Kurt' stomach do flips inside.

"That…was an incredible performance. Your voice is amazing, Kurt," said Blaine, speechless and amazed.

"Thank you. I've been practicing that song for sometime after I would finish doing choir."

The shorter prince couldn't possible refrain the next the words that came out of his mouth. "It was certainly perfect."

Kurt felt like his heart leaped out of his chest when he heard Blaine say that. No one has ever described him or his singing as perfect before. Lately, Blaine was always flattering the taller prince and it made him feel that strange feeling that had once been felt years ago.

There was a thick moment of silence between them before Kurt decided to speak again.

"You arrived late."

A bashful smile touched the corner of Blaine's mouth as he ran a hand through his short curls.

"I know and I apologize for that. My father wanted to talk to me after dinner and it just ended up being an aftermath of the argument we had last night," said the shorter prince.

"Did they find out where you were?" Kurt suddenly felt utterly concern and worried that Blaine's parents might have found out about their son crossing over to the enemy's land. "Oh, Blaine I am truly sorry."

The taller prince felt remorse washing all over him as his hands covered his face.

"No, no they did not. Well, it was partially that, but they did not know where I went and things sort of escalated from there." Blaine was explaining to Kurt that it wasn't his fault at all, so he walked over to the taller prince and tried to take his hands away from his face delicately. He needed to see the other man's face, his ocean blue eyes filled with happiness again. "Don't worry, everything was fine after."

Blaine reassurance seemed to have convinced Kurt enough to reveal his face again, leaving the taller prince to realize the close proximity the shorter prince put between them now.

"I hope so," said Kurt softly.

Being this close to someone who affectively makes you feel something unexplainable but intriguing had Blaine's heart racing and his body tingling all over. But he couldn't continue on putting so much thought about it, he needed to think properly again and control his emotions while being around the other man.

"So this is the famous theatre?" inquired Blaine.

"Yes, it was built the time my mother was alive. She wanted a place for performers and entertainers to make their dreams come true here."

"I am sorry for your lost. Your mother sounds lovely and caring for doing something like that." The two men were still standing closely near each other. And the next bold move came from Blaine first who took Kurt's hand cautiously before grabbing it into his.

The touch made Kurt grasp silently, he didn't expect for that to happen. His blue eyes couldn't stop looking at their laced hands that fitted so perfectly together. What did it mean? Was Blaine doing this just to comfort Kurt because he mentioned about the passing of his mother? The taller prince couldn't wrap his head around to figure the answer out, but it didn't seem last when he just felt the warm from Blaine's soft and gentle thumb circling on the back on his.

"She was. Unfortunately this place closed almost a decade ago after her passing and its been here collecting dust ever since."

"Oh, I am so sorry…"

"It is all right, I just wish that this place still carried those fulfilling dreams that it once did before." Kurt felt the intensity among the two of them when Blaine's eyes were planted with his, holding their gaze in a sincere place. It was like floating into the night sky with the shorter prince, it was only the two of them and the stars all around making them feel at ease.

"It could, you know," said Blaine with a complete and hopeful smile this time.

"Well what is this I see?" Kurt said with a quirked eyebrow and smirk playing on his lips. "My natural enemy is comforting me, when does this type of thing ever occur?"

Blaine chuckled softly.

"We are not enemies."

Kurt squeezed the other man's hand gently as he bit his lip with sudden curiosity now. "We are friends?"

Blaine hummed contently in response at the way he enjoyed hearing Kurt's words. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

"At the masquerade ball, you carried a disguising name?" asked Blaine, realizing the time of their first meeting.

Both princes were sitting on the edge of the stage, fingers still laced with each other's and their legs dangling, brushing against one another here and there. It was a quarter till eleven o'clock. The two men were talking a lot about each other for a straight two-hour period. Unfortunately, they will soon need to head back since their journey back their castles was a long one; especially when they had to always sneak pass their royal guards.

The memory Blaine mentioned brought a very humorous smile on Kurt's face "Yes, Marc Knight."

"Sebastian included me in about you and it surprised me, I've never heard a person with such name before."

"Well I couldn't reveal my true identity in the eyes of everyone who are supposed to hate me."

Blaine mindlessly moved his left leg right next to Kurt's and he kindly squeezed the taller man's hand. "I don't hate you."  
"You know what I mean, Blaine," said Kurt nudging Blaine's shoulder playfully.

Blaine smiled bashfully and averted his eyes away from the beautiful man before speaking again more sternly this time. "I know. But this rivalry between us, it is an unfair, unwritten law."

"Yes it is, but what's there for us to do about it? We cannot just go ahead and announce to our people that the two princes have become friends," said Kurt.

Blaine exhaled a small amount of air, feeling this problematic add on to his other ones. But that didn't prevent the shorter prince's thoughts to indulge him into a distant memory. Ever since both princes touched hands for the first time, something in the back of Blaine's mind reminded him of the familiar sensibility he once felt long ago.

"This may sound strange but I feel as if I have seen you before years ago," said Blaine abruptly.

Kurt gave the shorter prince a perplexed look but listened with interest because this sounded accustomed to what his brain has been nagging him about since he first laid eyes on this curly-haired man. "How so?"

Blaine prepared himself by inhaling a large amount of air in before explaining to Kurt what has been on his mind.

"Well I think when I was about seven years old, there was this little boy I found who got stuck in a hedge by the garden. After I helped pull him out we became friends. I only remember seeing him during the two winters. His mother and father would go to some cottage outside of Westerville and he came the second time again to visit me. But on the third winter he did not show, I was sad to not see him, except for some reason I knew I wouldn't see him ever again for some reason."

Somehow the Blaine's brief story sounded quite recognizable as to what Kurt has been thinking about.

"And I remind you of this boy years ago?" inquired the taller prince.

"Yes, it is the eyes that I feel familiar towards," said Blaine before gazing upon the icy blue eyes from the other man.

"I feel like I know this memory of yours," thought Kurt. "There was a boy that I met years ago as well, he introduced himself as a prince, and he had the most gorgeous hazel…"

And that's when it hit them both into realization.

Suddenly Kurt's eyes widen when he finally pieced everything together when he saw those eyes again after all these years.

"Blaine…you are him! You are that little boy years ago."

Prince Blaine's mouth gapped open in speechlessness, he couldn't believe that he didn't remember any sooner before. Kurt _was_ the little boy that he became friends with, the boy who had gotten stuck on the hedge in which he had helped him out of. After ten years, not only did they see each other, they were still friends now. Sitting next to one another closely and holding hands like if their friendship hadn't change or anything.

"Kurt? The boy who with pale skin, aqua blue eyes, and was taller than me? The one who played hide and seek with me?" asked Blaine almost incredulously.

A humorous laugh came from Kurt as recapped again on the memory of two young boys playing for hours and hours of hide and seek.

"Ah, yes you were the one who taught me that game," said Kurt smiling from the reminiscence.

Blaine didn't realize that he brought their laced hands in front of his lips and softly brushed his lips on the back of Kurt's hand. "What a remarkable reunion after ten years."

A stirring blush landed on Kurt's face before he giving a small smile to Blaine.

"It is."

* * *

Monday afternoon conveyed Blaine to be consumed with deep thinking. He hadn't had the chance to do that all day with school, demanding teachers forcing him to pay attention in class, and his lessons with Philips. It didn't allow the prince to think about what's been on his mind since late last night when he arrived home safely from the theatre.

What were these feelings Blaine carried when he was around with Kurt? Were they just platonic only? Was he actually _having _feelings for the other prince? Everything seemed like it was coming at him all at once, but it wasn't in a negative kind of way. Blaine loved being around Kurt; it put a smile on his face more than ever. He's never felt this way for anyone before, and Blaine truly liked the feelings that came when he was with the other prince.

"Hello there, future husband," interrupted a familiar female voice.

The happy grin on the prince's face slipped away when Blaine sighed in annoyance from the interruption; his reveries were a lot more interesting when the subject was all about Kurt now.

"Evening, Santana."

Santana made her way into the prince's bedroom and sat on a nearby chair. She crossed her arms in front of her with a titled head.

"That grin on your face must be from something extraordinary that has happened to you?" pointed out the woman.

Blaine glared at his future wife, finding her observant eyes pierced over towards him. There was no way walking around this woman without getting the truth out first, and she knew that.

"What grin?" said Blaine trying to play it safe.

Santana only stared at Blaine for another minute or so before the prince lost in the staring contest and found the floor suddenly more interesting.

"Are you seeing someone else?" asked the brunette abruptly.

With a shot up head going directly to his future wide, Blaine tried his best to act his way through this situation a lot more efficiently. "What? N-no, how could you assume something like that or even image a bit of an illogical accusation?"

"I am just confirming all odds here, Blaine. We are engaged, you know," said Santana with hands a surrendering way.

"Yes I very well do know that, and I wouldn't do something like that to you, Santana," said Blaine, hoping his words were convincing enough.

It wasn't in his favor to lie unswervingly, although what other option did Blaine have? He couldn't exactly tell Santana about being friends with the enemy. Let alone could he confront feelings about the other prince to her.

Then the unforeseen side of Santana began to reveal its real true colors before his eyes. "I apologize, Prince Blaine. This whole entire thing is on the brick of my shoulders and I am just not prepared for any of this."

Prince Blaine could tell just how honest the brunette was truly being with him, and it was something he did not expect to ever see from her. Since the first dinner date their parents arranged, Santana has come off as this undisclosed person towards the prince. She was snarky and carried a major attitude in particular, but he would never change the woman when she was prepared to disclose those specific walls around her.

"Well at least we can agree on something about that," admitted Blaine with a sad smile. The prince walked over in front of the woman and pulled his hand out in before her. "Come now, I think our parents are awaiting for our arrive downstairs."

One of these days they will learn to become friends, Blaine hoped for that the very best. He wanted Santana to be called a friend of his, and unfortunately nothing more could ever excel from there when the prince was already starting to have growing feelings for someone else.

* * *

After dinner when Santana and her mother left, the young prince of Westerville was in his bedroom finally let to himself. He found his brother's concealed letter sitting on the drawer. Blaine has been meaning to read it since Wes gave it to him, but he just hadn't had the chance to do so yet.

Now would be the time to do so as the prince grabbed the envelope ripped the side of the letter open and pulled out the folded paper. He threw his back on his fluffy bed in a laying position and held the now unfolded letter up in front of him. Written words from his brother were merely scribbled and printed in legible cursive. His hazel eyes roamed through each word carefully hoping not to miss a sentence or something important.

It didn't take Blaine long to finish reading as he laid the letter on his chest. He certainly did miss his brother very much, wishing he were here to help him out through the struggles he faces with their father. Writing letters to each other was the only thing keeping their brotherhood alive and together. The years of separation were enough to affect a small part of their relationship, except they will always be brothers no matter what. Soon the prince lifted the paper in front of him before reading it again.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I know, I know what you are going to write back and I apologize little brother. It has taken me awhile to reply back to your letter, almost a month or so. Here in the city of New York there is a lot going on and there are places I always have to be at. My acting career might even have a successful chance for once. Some people I had audition for said they will really appreciate to see me again in two days. Well, by the time you receive this letter from your friend Wes, the results will most likely be told to me already._

_I hope you are doing okay, squirt. I know how much pressure is given with the whole future king business, but hang in there, before you know it you will be a better king than our father! I miss you so much, squirt. I wish I could go to Westerville and visit you, but the transportation is sort of complicated right now. Besides, I am a banished prince forever, which shouldn't matter to me because I would still go to visit you otherwise. I just wish father would understand someday and actually see what he was, and still is, doing to you when I left. I am so sorry Blaine for putting you in this position with him. I would never forgive myself for it, I swear I will make it up to you, squirt. Well I must go now, write back soon._

_Your brother,_

_Cooper_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Ahhhh, I am so sorry for the long overdue delay for this chapter! And it is a day early to post it, gosh bad kathy couldn't wait until tomorrow to post?! No of course not! But please forgive me for the long wait! Just the usual, been overly too busy with school, homework, and volleyball practices. Things are starting to get real hectic now since the school year is ending and finals are coming up again. But ****nonetheless, I try my best to find time to finish a chapter for you guys! :D**

**There isn't much of Klaine, but this story is still beginning on their friendship and things will get to progress! Also, I had to cut the dinner scene in half because I'm just cruel like that and I wanted a cliffhanger :) aha anyways I hope you like this chapter! PLEASE leave reviews they'll make me smile, if not...I will go cry in a corner :'( lol Have a wonder day, night, or where ever you are in the world! Xoxo kaaysive**

**I own nothing!**

Chapter 7

"I see it is fate that has brought us here to run into each other like this. Or is it just a horrid curse that could never be wished away by the slightly dim of hope?" The familiar voice broke out from the sounds of students wearing blazers chattering and walking out of school to head home on this breezy evening.

Blaine recognized the voice so very well that all he wanted to do was run away from the person he's been occupying his time on all week long.

"What are you doing here, Santana?" asked Blaine irritably.

It was the day before the young prince of Westerville was going to see Prince Kurt after a week of hardship and busy hours he's been dealing with. Also the unavoidable quality time Blaine had to have with his future wife was another addition to his busy life. And all the prince wanted to do was be inside the comfort of an abandoned theatre with this unique person that he was supposed to naturally hate since the beginning of time itself.

Instead, reality grabbed Blaine and threw him into a harsh obstacle every time he tried to escape out of it for just a second. It always found its way back in, just like the person's presence standing in front of him.

"Oh the usual…just scouting out among other, _taller_ men who are rather in my favor," smirked Santana.

Blaine continued walking towards along on the dirt road that led to the entrance gate of Dalton Academy. There his royal guards would collect him and take him to the castle for his lessons with Philips. It was strange to see Santana here and not somewhere else like possibly at her own school perhaps.

Although the malicious young maiden had no school today due a practical joke that a few scandalous and obnoxious students deliberately did inside almost every classroom of the building. Teachers found that there were overflows of goat milk on the floors of their classrooms. The principal was upset and tried to find whom the pranksters were, except the only caught two out of the four, leaving Santana Lopez out of reach in suspicion.

So the young maiden decided to spend the rest of her day visiting her father at the factory for a few hours before getting caught by one of the head worker and excused any consequences. Then she ended up here, easily sneaking over the gates of Dalton's finest secure school grounds.

Lately, the brunette woman has built all four walls against Blaine after that one particular Sunday when she confessed about the being afraid. She didn't want to admit any sort of her emotions to anyone, especially the prince –her future husband.

The young maiden hadn't realized that Blaine had stopped walking away from her and was instead standing a few feet away, leaving her to realize that she had stopped walking too from maybe being deep in thought a few seconds ago. Her eyes finally landed on over the prince and saw an irritable look on his face.

"I am positively sure you will find what you're looking for," snapped Blaine.

Santana shook her head slightly to clear her mind and follow back into the person she knew she was most familiar to.

"What's the matter, Blaine? Your father didn't allow you to have that ballistic bush of hair of yours today?"

Blaine's reaction was taken aback after hearing his future wife's insult. He ran a hand through his curly hair a bit subconsciously. The prince had a small fencing match with Sebastian and with his other friend Nick today, afterwards he had to shower and realized that he left his travel gel back at home. He hoped that his father wouldn't see him before he arrived at home, otherwise King Gregory would lecture him about how improper it is to have a hairstyle of unfitting prince.

Anger suddenly flooded through Blaine and he took a step forward with a pointed finger towards Santana.

"You know what, I've had it with you!" Blaine raised voice, not expecting to find himself this upset and mad at the woman, but it was becoming too much for him to let her continue on. "What game are you trying to play with me? You have been nothing but this rude and foul mouth person since we've met. It's like you even don't care at all about hurting another person's feelings besides yours. The other day you insulted one of the guards because of the way he sneezed, and then just a few days ago you openly admitted about feeling all of this pressure put on you about this marriage. I'm not sure where I stand with you anymore, and quite frankly, I've given up on that." Before she could speak to the prince, Blaine was already walking again away from her.

Santana took the ignition of responding anyway, making sure her future husband heard her loud and clear. "Look, if I ever gave you a reason to hate me then I am sorry. But hear this, Blaine, I am who I am no matter what!"

The prince then stopped to turn around again and leave her with one bit of response to her for today.

"Well maybe a little sympathy should be shown. It wouldn't hurt to try it sometime."

* * *

The rest of the week became relentless with the constant heaping of everything that was going on in Prince Kurt's life. School carried rigorous classes, after school his choir group were preparing for their next competition, and balancing his free time with Quinn every three days a week. The young prince couldn't afford to have time for himself, only when the night approached and he lay in bed thinking constantly about another prince.

Before leaving that Sunday night, the two princes made an agreeable compromise on arranging when they can both see one another from time to time. Instead they decided to meet from week to week every Saturday and Sunday night after dinner. Since their parents had already arranged specific dates on the weekdays for them to spend quality time with their future wives, Kurt and Blaine were able to set time to spend with each other as well.

It wasn't until on a Saturday evening after Quinn left that late morning, Kurt's thoughts were occupied with tonight's visit. He's been feeling thrilled yet nervous to see the other prince again. Things with Finn about the incident with Blaine that happened outside of the market and the one in front of Wes's house a few days ago was fairly unspoken so far. The two stepbrothers would act as if that incident was never even encountered in the first place. Somehow, Kurt was grateful but slightly pondered why Finn hadn't mentioned about it.

One of the maids called for Kurt to join Carole in the kitchen and help her out with the bake goods she always did once a month. The prince knew she always did this to give food to the less fortunate in town, and he felt compelled to assist his stepmother. Carole was the type of person who tenderly cared about helping the community and the people who didn't have it so perfect. Burt was proud of Carole for thinking of others and giving back to the people, and what was acceptingly true was that she had a gold heart just like his first wife did.

"Hello, dear," greeted Carole once Kurt entered the kitchen, she was running from one position to another throughout the entire room. Bowls, boxes with mixes, and trays were all over the counter.

The prince greeted her in return before walking over to a bowl of the mix and twirled the abandoned spoon.

"Finn is not here?" asked Kurt.

"He left on over to visit Ms. Rachael just a few minutes ago," replied Carole.

"Like any other day." Kurt continued to stir the mixed ingredients expertly as he spoke again to his stepmother. "I don't understand the two of them, or where their relationship stands sometimes. Finn hasn't really confirmed anything between them."

Carole slowed her moment on stirring her own bowl of ingredients as she began to ponder through the newfound realization.

"Neither do I, but it is positively obvious that Finn has fallen for her."

This time Kurt rolled his eyes before slipping out his famous sarcastic tone. "She is the center of all conversations Finn indulges with me. It is unquestionably true that he is in love with her."

Carole laughed gently and allowed a smile to land on her lips as she thought about how happy Finn has been since he's started to hang around with Rachael. It warmed her mother heart very much.

"Yes, well I am sure it is nothing compared to the type of feeling you and Quinn carry for each other."

"Uh…yes. That is just about right," reclined Kurt, feeling suddenly unease.

If only he could get out _that _situation and be with a certain special prince that lived in the kingdom next door.

* * *

After dinner that late evening, Kurt decided to go along and see how his was doing in the library room where he always found his father with a pair of reading glasses and a newspaper. Unfortunately, the young prince and his father usually never have the opportunity to spend time together lately, it upsets the both of them, but King Burt was always on duty to keep up with the undivided responsibilities on a daily basis.

"Evening, dad," greeted Kurt as he walked into the room.

"Hey, bud. How was your morning with Quinn today?"

Even with all of the heavy responsibilities on his shoulders, Burt Hummel would always be engrossed to know about what he's missed in his son's life when he had the chance to do so.

Kurt reluctantly sat on the chair across from his father, who was grudgingly reading the newspaper.

"Fine. I had to inform her about me staying a few extra hours for choir practice since competitions are in a few weeks. Though I despise that most of our practices are always yet again run by the one and only Rachael Berry, at least Finn steps in to calm her down before any of us could actually attack her," said Kurt smiling at the memory of him, Mercedes, Brittany, and Tina plotting their plan to one day send Rachael somewhere far away and have a one day's peace for once.

Burt hummed interestingly before turning the page to continue reading the article with half-hearted fascination to what the article was talking about.

"He seems to be taking a liking of that girl. She was is very sweet and nice."

Just last month it was the first time Finn had brought Rachael to their home when Burt and Carole were off to the village for another town meeting. Kurt joined them and the three of them spent the day casually talking about school, choir (which led to Kurt and Rachael arguing about who the better vocalist was), and mostly about how Finn's horrible attempt, that disastrously led into an embarrassing moment, to dance during Kurt's masquerade ball last year.

By the time night rolled in, the three of them hadn't realized the time until Burt and Carole had returned from the meeting, having Finn to awkwardly introduce Rachael to them for the first time. The relationship he had with Rachael was still going on fairly new, but Finn enjoyed spending time with her almost everyday; he may not have been ready to introduce Rachael to Burt and his mom that day, however that night ended surprisingly well for them all.

Kurt, nonetheless, snickered when his father said that Finn really liked Rachael. It was obvious just how official they've become weeks after the king and queen met the young maiden, except neither of them would confirm it yet apparently.

"Rachael does nothing else but speak about him during school hours. I have four classes with her, and it is quite a pain to hear about someone you already live with," said Kurt.

"We should invite her for dinner one of these days...when Quinn comes," suddenly proposed Burt out of the blue.

Kurt immediately felt like he was about fall out of the chair right there and then once his father mentioned his unexpected proposal. Although, the young prince caught himself from almost losing his balance and instead gaped like a waterless fish before finding his words and scrambling them back together.

"What? No! We can't do that." Burt's eyes left the newspaper and looked up on over at his son with a puzzled face. "Uh…I mean no it would not make Finn comfortable to have Rachael sit with you. Not that there is anything wrong with you, dad. It is just, well you may seem like this intimidating king to her." Kurt was babbling like a lying madman, he didn't want to lie to his father, but then again he couldn't allow having Quinn meet the girl Finn is technically 'dating'.

The young prince didn't miss the flabbergasted expression on his father's face. "Intimidating? Am I truly _that_ bad?"

"No! No, of course not, dad. I just believe…well I…" There was nowhere else to go with this lie Kurt had going, there was no other chose to let it go and make the arrangement happen. The prince exhaled a great deal of air from his mouth and surrendered. "I…ugh all right fine, I will tell Finn that he can bring her then."

A smile heightened onto Burt's face at the sound of his son's agreeable permission, then he commenced returning to reading.

"Good…because I had already spoken to him about it," said Burt pleasingly.

"What? Without including me?" Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest feeling left out of Finn and his father's circle of planning arrangements.

"Well all we needed was your permission, Kurt."

The young prince rolled his eyes before running his hand through his hair. This isn't going to be the most exciting event he's going to be looking to.

"Fine, you have my permission," eventually agreed Kurt.

Burt chuckled softly in amusement then turned the next page of his newspaper. "Very well. It is settled then, tomorrow we will have an arranged dinner with Rachael Berry and Quinn Fabray. Sound exciting?"

Indeed, this wasn't going to be something the prince is thriving to look forward to.

"Thrilling, dad, just thrilling."

* * *

"Something tells me that whatever is bothering you is really starting to affecting the jubilant prince I saw a few minutes ago, and also because the list of songs I gave to you haven't been glanced at for one bit," said Kurt a bit concerned.

Blaine sighed stressfully as the prince rubbed his face with his hands, wishing he hadn't seen Santana yesterday.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. It's just…I am out of my usual self right now," answered Blaine nonchalantly.

The two princes were sitting on the stage across from each other. Earlier they had both been so excited to see each other that they pulled into a tight embrace, then realizing how long their hug lasted made them blush while taking a step back. It had only been a week seen their last visit; somehow they've never seemed to lose that spark when they touched lightly.

"Do you wish to share what the bothersome is?"

Soon the shorter prince mindlessly reached forward to lace their fingers together like they've recently been starting to do in the sense for comfort purposes only. Although feeling the slight kinetic skip that went on inside their chest couldn't possibly be neglected.

"It's Santana," answered Blaine as if he's told many people before about his problems.

"Your wife?" confirmed Kurt rather than asking.

On their last visit, both princes spoke about being forcefully engaged to someone who their parents set for them. Each prince had their fair share on including the ups and the most definite downs they been having with their future 'wives'. It was one of those many things that they had in common, especially since they were going to get marry right after graduating high school in three months.

"Fiancée," corrected Blaine immediately.

Kurt studied Blaine as he continuously kept circling his thumb on a small part of skin on the back of the taller prince's hand. It was a good thing that the shorter prince was lost in a sudden reverie, or else he would have spotted the bright pink blush that spread across Kurt's face. "What about her?"

"Yesterday afternoon, she decided to visit me after school ended. Although it was not a good visit since all she had done was torment me, which lead into us having a small argument." Blaine's hand was now squeezing Kurt's hand with a firm grip out of anger. This worried the taller prince since he's never really seen Blaine this upset and angry at towards someone. "In my defense, all I had done was confront her the truth and nothing but the truth. But of course, she wouldn't hear it."

Kurt was relieved that the grip on his hand soon faded away, allowing Blaine to relax when the taller prince chuckles softly.

"This isn't a trial, Blaine," said Kurt trying to lighten the thick air a bit. "However, having arguments this early in a relationship cannot seem good. I should know since I am the same way with Quinn sometimes."

Blaine's eyes looked up to see blue ones, his most favorite sight in the world was right in front of him, allowing to bring the shorter prince at a calmer tranquil mindset.

"Except you said it yourself before, Kurt, that you and Quinn began as very good friends. I've only known Santana for almost two weeks now, and we are already bickering constantly." Blaine was drowned by crestfallen and confused emotions, which hardly ever happens to him before; only, the problem was Santana. Last Sunday when they had that heart-to-heart moment where the young maiden confronted about feeling the overwhelming weight of everything that was going on, that was her opening up to the prince; it was something he hadn't seen from her yet, and maybe it would be the last too. "I just don't understand anymore what is happening."

As much as Kurt wanted to collect Blaine and bring him into a tight and comforting hug, all the taller prince could do was rest his other free hand on top of Blaine's hand, hoping that the shorter prince knew that he would be here for him. "Perhaps difficult love?"

A breath hitched from Blaine, Kurt hadn't detected the glimpse of how the touch affected the prince of Westerville. Though, it indeed made Blaine say the next words a little too aloud. "I-I don't think I could ever love her though, never can."

_Shit_, _why did I just say that?_ Thought Blaine, as he face palm inside his mind for the saying something he never thought he'd admit it to someone. The shorter prince muttered something under his breath saying how stupid he was for saying that and hoped Kurt wouldn't question why he could never fall in love with his future 'wife'.

"What was that?" asked Kurt when he heard Blaine mutter inaudible words to himself.

"Nothing." Blaine shook his head, feeling as if he didn't just come out and properly explain to his new friend about his feelings towards Santana then it "Look, the truth is that I do not believe my feelings for Santana will ever be aesthetically profound."

Then the shorter prince studied Kurt's unreadable reaction, he couldn't exactly pinpoint what the taller prince was thinking about and he so wished that he did somehow.

Kurt's hands were unmoved from Blaine's and that gave the prince of Westerville some sort of notification that the taller prince was still comforting him.

"I see, and what is it that you both argue about then? If you don't mind me asking," asked Kurt genuinely curious now.

"I do not mind at all." Blaine thoughtlessly moved a bit closer to Kurt, as his legs dangled onto the side of the stage. He knew this was going to consume a lot of time to explain everything, but with Kurt's interest and true curious acknowledgements, Blaine felt that the taller prince would definitely listen to it all. "She is heartless sometimes, especially with me. She feels no remorse when she either insults the entire world or me. Her attitude makes me want to…to just tell my father that I want to call it all off. But I know that no matter what I have to say, it would never change his mind one bit." Blaine's sudden anger made a return with a higher scale, the prince never thought he had a lot to vent until now, and he was grateful that it was Kurt that he was able to confess everything to.

Kurt couldn't help the need to bring Blaine more closely, enough to pull him up his chest and run his fingers through his short curly hair repeatedly. The prince of Lima wanted to be there for his newly friend because he could see just how lost and broken he was…it was a sight that may not have been foreign to him, but nonetheless he would help the other prince until the end.

"I'm sure she is just trying to mask her real true feelings about you," suggested Kurt.

The shorter prince didn't have to think twice about what his next move was when he immediately covered the last bits of space between him and Kurt. Blaine's arm snaked around Kurt's waist from the back and his other arm tentatively resting upon the other prince's chest.

This new level of comfort brought both princes to sigh in content without the other noticing. Kurt gradually wrapped his own arms around Blaine as he rested his chin above Blaine's curly-haired head. They both inhaled each other's scent as if it were their new favorite smell, the warmth radiating from each other felt pleasant, and the sweet sound of Kurt's heart beating caused Blaine to lose his train of thought for a second.

"I highly disagree with that," finally responded Blaine.

The taller prince's hand itched to touch the curly hair, and so that was what he ended up doing after contemplating so much. "You may never know, it might be possible. You are a charming and appealing man…" Kurt's hand stopped its movement when he realized what he had just said out loud. Blaine wanted to whine from the soothing touch from Kurt's, but was instantly looking at the taller prince now after making sure he knew what he heard had been true.

Kurt quickly tried to think of a less compassionate word to describe the man in his arms.

"I-I meant pleasant. You are a pleasant person," stuttered Kurt.

But the dimly sparkle shinning from those amber eyes were boring into ocean blue ones so intensely now. A small teasing smirk soon touched the corner of Blaine's mouth.

"Only pleasant?"

"Yes."

The princes hadn't notice how close their faces were from each other's until they heard thunder from outside startle them. Not only were they feeling the blush crept upon their faces, but they also realized that they would have to ride their horses in the rain after leaving.

Blaine, as much as he so desperately did not want to, reluctantly pulled away from Kurt's arms. He instantly missed Kurt's warmth that he couldn't help from release an amount of air out. The shorter prince grabbed Kurt's list of sheet songs and browsed through them before looking behind his shoulder over to the other gorgeous prince with a smile.

"So these songs are very good choses."

A smile of his own landed on Kurt's lips as he moved over to sit next to his friend and review over through the list of songs with him.

* * *

"Welcome, Ms. Berry. You may enter inside the castle."

Both of the royal guards who guarded the front entrance had opened the door for Rachael as they allowed her to come inside.

Prince Kurt was sent to greet his friend instead of Finn, which was relieving since the prince needed to fill her in on about some important things regarding of his future wife Quinn before they meet.

Rachael was dressed in her favorite event white dress, she knew having dinner with the king and queen of Lima was a nerve-wracking feeling, but she will look her best and try to impress the parents of her unmentioned exclusive boyfriend.

"Thank you," smiled Rachael as a servant man gentling took her coat off and walked away to go place it in the coat room.

"Are they always this serious?" whispered Rachael when her and Kurt walked along through the living room area.

"The guards and servants?" asked Kurt amusingly. "Well they do have a sense a humor every once a year, I've seen it before."

Rachael giggled at Kurt's light sarcasm before lingering a hand through his arms. They were just as close friends as he and Quinn, or with Mercedes. However, in all aspects of the many years the prince has despised Rachael's big mouth, conceited self, Kurt truly did feel somehow most closets to Rachael more than anyone, even Quinn and Mercedes.

Blaine had been a totally different type of friend that Kurt trusted so endearingly. The other prince was like this world that Kurt kept hidden because of how amazing and perfect it was to escape to from of this madness. Blaine was his favorite fantasy, his flawless dream that he would never think of waking up from.

Suddenly, Kurt was interrupted by the questioning voice of his friend's.

"Where is Finn?"

"Carole ordered him to set the table tonight. Believe or not, we are very normal people who do not let the servants do everything for us," said Kurt. Rachael's eyes were enhanced with amaze after looking around at the picture frames that were hung on every wall of the hallway they were walking through. In those pictures were many people who were related to royalty and also some from Carole's side of the family.

What caught the young friend's eyes so interestingly was a particular picture of a beautiful woman who had the spinning image of Kurt. Rachael didn't have another minute to take good look of the photo when Kurt spoke again. "Enter here."

The two friends entered inside the stunningly elegant dining room. The striking illuminating lights coming from the glass chandelier hung just above the beautifully decorated narrow table. There were an estimate of ten chairs that allowed the table to have, although the maids had to take four chairs away and leave it at six for tonight.

"This looks amazing," admired Rachael. "And to think it was very sudden to receive an invitation at your father's request." In fear of anyone else hearing, Rachael's voice softened more. "Since that day when Finn introduced me for the first time I thought they would have not liked me from then on."

"None sense. They like you enough to want to see who Finn sneaks out with almost every night," answer Kurt with a teasing smile.

"What?!" shrieked Rachael in horror.

The prince was now roaring in laughter, hearing his friend huff in annoyance and feeling her smack his arm. "Well there is a limit with you, Ms. Berry," said Kurt with bits of laughter.

One of the servants came behind the two friends then tapped the prince's shoulder lightly. "Excuse me, Prince Kurt but the second guest of the evening has arrived and your father would like you to go to fetch her."

Kurt's bits of laughter soon died down after being informed that Quinn's arrival was already here. It seemed he would not have enough time to warn Rachael about the situation if Quinn was here now.

Instead he looked at his friend, then towards the servant again. "W-why of course, I shall be there in a second, thank you." The servant nodded before stepping off into the kitchen. Kurt looked at Rachael again. She wasn't aware of any of this, not even the Quinn joining them for dinner part. "I will see you in a few minutes. Finn should be inside through those doors." The prince pointed towards the doors the servant had entered into and leaving his friend to go retrieve Quinn.

Tonight was certainly going to be an awkward one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 8! I know after two weeks or so, but only three more weeks of school left! I am super excited to get that done! ****So this chapter has a bit more Klaine to it and plenty of more will on the next chapter with some returning characters from the beginning of this story! And a surprise twist on Blaine's part happens that wasn't mentioned until this chapter :D aha****  
**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this one. Let me what you think of it! Thank you(: Xoxo kaaysive!**

**I own nothing of the show Glee!**

Chapter 8

Through the short trip to the front entrance, Kurt Hummel was internally bracing himself for what was to come. The prince was shredding in fear inside, feeling his hands shake up and his heart race from the bundle of nerves gathering all up in one.

Why did he agree to do this in the first place?

Oh right, his father went along behind his back with Finn to arrange this dinner. All they needed was _his permission. _As if they would have canceled the entire thing if the prince had said no.

The entire room felt unequally leveled once the prince reached to the front doors. Both royal guards stood like statues until the appearance of the prince had arrived again, they simultaneously reached forward to open the large doors.

Well, this is it.

The doors revealed the one and only Quinn Fabray. She was wearing a stylish, though sophisticated blue dress that fell appropriately with the evening. Her dirty straight blond hair went a bit wavy on the bottom. Kurt was fond of her chose in wardrobe, which he probably knew that she would want his approval since his good friend was aware of his interest in fashion.

Quinn walked over to Kurt with a greeting kiss on the cheek and hug after the servant from earlier took her coat.

"Evening, Prince Kurt," said Quinn with a smile.

Both friends always put on a convincing couple act in front of the public eye and have made it through perfectly without any suspicions. The minimums of showing affection were only the basics. Neither of them were pushed or pressured by anyone to go any further as to kissing. It made both of them relief to have people let them be even though in a secret reality they were all but great friends and nothing more.

"Evening, Quinn. Shall we head on over to the dining room?"

Kurt stuck his arm out in front of his future 'wife' and became walking after she rested her hands on it.

"So I am sure your father will be expecting an up-to-date about our _relationship_?_" _asked Quinn as soon as they were out of the royal guard and servants sight.

"As always, yes. But I think tonight will be, uh…well a different one I should say." _You're going to be meeting Finn's serious girlfriend in a few minutes_, Kurt thought.

His stomach twisted in fear once he thought about the aftermath of the upcoming disaster when Quinn finds out. It wasn't like the prince purposely wanted to hurt his friend, and yes he was aware of Quinn's undivided crush on Finn, but what could he do now when she was just seconds away from the girl that was in love with the man she could be in love as well?

All the entire prince wanted to do was take his friend away from where they were going. But it was an unlikely thing to do since the dining area was just around the corner at the end of this hallway…

"There he is!" announced Burt with a humble smile on his face.

"And there is the lady of the hour right by his side as well," said Carole with an equally humble smile of her own.

Kurt quickly scanned the room for any sign of Finn or Rachael around, and was relieved to find no presence of either one of them yet.

Burt and Carole came over to Quinn to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. As soon as their greetings were over, the young blond maiden's elbow purposely met Kurt's rib area lightly. The prince was just about to scowl at her, but she only meant to signify him to put his arm around her. Their couple acting was still an ongoing show, particularly in the eyes of the king and queen.

"Convincing, remember?" whispered Quinn a bit abrasively.

There wasn't time to argue back with her in a moment like this, so the prince just cooperated and did as told by his future 'wife'. The couple walked over to the dining table and sat on one side.

Somehow it was slightly strange to see only another set of two chairs from the opposite end of where Quinn and Kurt were seating. The young maiden wondered if there were going to be guests that the king must have invited.

"Is your father having more guests over this evening?" asked Quinn in a curious whisper that only allowed Kurt to hear.

This is what the prince feared would happen, his friend was sharp and very observant, he's known that for a while about her. And now there was no way out of this, she would have to find out.

A sound of giggling had abrupt into the room, leading all eyes to follow the noise. Smiles of pure delight crossed both from Burt and Carole's face. Finn must have said a corny joke that inevitably led to Rachael giggling with amusement.

Prince Kurt couldn't help but bury his face in his hands by the way the couple entered the room. He hid himself away from seeing Quinn's questionable reaction.

The young blonde maiden saw Finn looking particularly well dressed than usually, his hair actually combed, and a wide smile on his lips when he looked over to a spunky brunette who looked at him with a smile of her own. She didn't know what was going on until her eyes landed on the sight of the brunette's hand tucked underneath Finn's arm in an affectionate way.

"Hey everyone!" greeted Finn.

Burt stood up from his chair to properly address the brunette woman; then followed Carole after he finished.

"So glad you were able to join us, Ms. Berry," said Burt.

"Rachael would be fine, your highness. And it is a complete honor that you had invited me to dinner on this lovely evening," said Rachael politely.

The four of them were engaged in a conversation, meanwhile Kurt had his arms crossed in front his chest, but one hand covering his hand appallingly. He couldn't possibly bear to witness this.

"I am glad that we all had the chance to set up an evening to get to know someone as important to Finn," said Burt.

The bomb was preparing to be launched down now.

"Yes, we really wished it happened sooner since the both of you always seem spend a lot of time together. We all wanted to meet in a suitable matter, but waited patiently for Finn to be fine with the decision to do so," said Carole.

And came down the explosion when the words sunk into Quinn immediately of the situation. The spunky brunette standing close to Finn's side was his girlfriend.

Kurt sunk into his chair, feeling his friend petrify from realization right next to him. This cannot be good at all.

"Quinn, I like you to meet Rachael Berry. She is in a courtship with Finn," informed Burt.

Rachael turned to look Quinn and introduce with a greeting hand in front of the blonde maiden. However, the only thing received was an empty response. Her eyes looked over at the addressing hand, but the kind gesture was not reciprocated back once Quinn felt something surge inside her. She saw the spunky brunette slowly retrieve with a questionable expression on her face. But the blonde maiden couldn't exactly come to apologize or give a reason why she only sat there and said not one word to either of them in the room. In front of her view an arm wrapped around this girl, Rachael Berry's waist.

Jealousy.

Quinn Fabray has never felt this sort of feeling before, she was always the one to receive what ever caught her eye; except, this was different now, she was covetously resenting a stranger who took her place with the man she's been dreaming to have for months.

All of this certainly didn't go so well once this Rachael Berry entered into the room. Hearing the dead silence come into the air, all eyes scattering from one person to another, and the shearing agony ran inside the prince as he watched the entire scene gone disastrous in a blink of an eye.

"Quinn, is everything all…"

But the blonde maiden didn't let whoever spoke finish asking their concern when she abruptly pushed back her chair and stood up, excusing herself out of the overwhelming situation. Even hoping to maybe run away from all of this.

The young maiden walked out of the dinning room, through the hallway, and into the living area. She couldn't comprehend with what had just happen a few minutes ago. Anything with potential energy could become kinetic by being thrown into a wall. This pain she was feeling inside was hurtful and strong; the images of the two happily, and very _in love_ couple was filling up inside her head.

Quinn tried to calm herself, trying to control the immense feeling at a leveled limit. Pacing back and forth seemed to do half of it, but the issue, the expanding _pang _going inside her chest was unavoidable.

The blonde maiden didn't realize or hear footsteps coming from the hallway and then the person whose steps belonged to have now appeared into sight.

Kurt felt speechless, apprehensive, and guilty for his actions. He didn't even understand where the courage seemed to take place to face Quinn after watching the tragedy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn's tone was sharp but shivering with emotion at the same time.

Her light green eyes were daggering straight towards the prince with surprising patience for answers.

Words were trying to form into some way of explanation from the young prince, but there was nothing coherent able to be said because he knew this was definitely his entire fault. He had unintentionally hurt a good friend.

"I wanted to, but I-I just…"

"You what?" snapped Quinn, interrupting the stammering prince. "You wanted to see me get hurt right then and there, didn't you?" The blonde maiden couldn't contain her anger, these emotion were absorbing into heavy fiery.

"No! No, no Quinn truly those had never ever been any intentions of mine at all. I couldn't...tell you because I knew you would end up like this. Hurt."

Quinn finally looked over to the prince, her friend, her future _husband_ with warm tears pickling in her eyes.

"Well guess what, Kurt. I am hurt."

With that the young maiden was starting to exist out of the room, leaving the prince to stand there not moving a single muscle in his body.

Words were able to somehow choke out of his mouth before Quinn's departure. "I know and I am sincerely sorry, please Quinn-"

But the blonde friend didn't need to anymore from him, didn't need much more unbearable pain scraping inside of her.

"Tell your parents thank you for having me over, but I have to go now. Goodbye Kurt."

* * *

Later that night Kurt couldn't care less if he would get caught or seen by any of the royal guards. Instead of heading over to retrieve his horse for the mile journey to the theatre, the prince decided to walk on the dirt road hoping the silent air in this spring air would help clear his mind.

Once he made it to the abandoned building it must have only at least taken Kurt about under forty-five minutes on foot. Usually taking the short cut was much easier and less of a chance for the prince to be spotted by the villagers who were still awake at nine o'clock.

Kurt saw Blaine's horse, Xavier, and petted the beautiful creature in a greeting gesture before entering into the small, but high ceiling lobby then through the doors to the theatre room. It was beginning to seem like a routine kind of segment to see all of the lights turned on from the power room, the red dusted curtains draped open on stage, and the beautiful short curly-haired prince that sat on the edge of the stage in the front. Kurt's leaned slightly against the wall near him, his aqua eyes showing that sparkle in them again from seeing the other man. The prince could feel a soft smile touch the corner of his mouth, inside his chest where his heart was speeding, and butterflies swooping inside his stomach. Kurt couldn't refrain any of this and that's what made it slightly frightening but thrilling all in one go.

These feelings the taller prince carried for his new friend was unlikely with anyone else, he knew it for sure. The attraction was like a magnetic pull whenever they were together. Kurt didn't know what this meant; in a way he really didn't want to find out his these feelings were either right or wrong. But he accepted himself a long time ago and that's what made it feel right and thrilling, except why did a small part inside made the prince think otherwise? Having feelings for someone wasn't a crime; however admitting them to the person who may or may not like him was the frightening part. Sure Blaine wasn't like the people Kurt's met, the shorter prince was in fact a big-hearted man who has done nothing but helped and been there for Kurt. It hadn't really felt like a few days, but more like years that the two princes have known each other.

Hey, they did technically meet once before long ago as young kids, didn't that count for something?

Even through of that, Kurt still felt that these affections for the other man could never be unfold.

"Kurt!" Blaine's greeting voice interrupted the other prince's thoughts from across the room.

The smile on his face returned with a glowing recognition as his heart felt like it was soaring up from his chest.

Exchanging hugs and more greeting smiles went between the two princes as Kurt pulled his list of song sheets from the bag he had brought with him before coming here.

"Something wrong?" asked Blaine sensing a different vibe from his friend than usual.

Kurt's smile faded away slowly before he could organize the sheets of songs accordingly lined.

"Nothing is wrong," answered Kurt, trying to sound convincing.

Turns out that he didn't sound as convincing as he hoped because Blaine reached to Kurt's wrist and paused the taller prince's movements. Blue eyes looked up at hazel ones, feeling like time had frozen for the both of them.

"What is bothering you, I can see it in your eyes that something is wrong," said Blaine genuinely concerned.

Kurt searched into the amber/hazel eyes one last time and found nothing but complete worriedness from the other prince. The taller prince sat on his bottom and buried his face into his hands shamefully.

"I ruined everything," mumbled Kurt through his hands.

Blaine sat in front of Kurt, and was being patiently gentle as the taller man choked out a cry. There was his friend upset over something that he wished to know about, but didn't want to press onto the subject forwardly; instead an idea came into mind having the shorter prince to pick one of the song sheets and stood up from the stage floor.

This was something he needed to do, something he will unexpectedly find out whether he had a voice; whether the feeling and emotion performing on stage were exactly like Kurt said they were –unexplainable.

Blaine stood on center stage, looking directly up to the spotlight shine on him, and felt the roaring of emotions course its way up and out of his mouth. He felt like he could hear the beat of the music start off in the background, even though nothing was there.

"_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum_

_Oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down"_

The taller prince's head snapped up after hearing a beautiful, idyllic voice echo the entire room. His eyes finding where the singing voice was coming from. It was Blaine, looking over at the invisible audience and performing his first solo.

Kurt saw the other prince sing with emotion that was there but never expressed. He seemed to finally have found the one way to line up his emotions and put it into something that produced a mesmerizing melody.

"_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue_

_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down"_

Feeling it rise up into thin air, Blaine's voice sounded open and uncluttered. The emotions manifesting his melodic vocals sound so bright and uplifting was unexplainable. The prince fluttered his eyes closed and allowed the lyrics to sink him down into a new world he never thought he'd enter before.

"_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control _

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now"_

As the shorter prince finished singing lightly and softly into the last few words, he had an armful of Kurt hugging him.

"That was incredible," whispered Kurt.

Blaine could almost hear a watery smile from the way Kurt's voice sounded so proud of him for singing for the first time. His arms bringing themselves up to hug the taller man back was worth finding his true calling.

* * *

"How come you didn't just tell her about Finn and Rachael's relationship?" asked Blaine.

The two princes had been talking for hours after Blaine's performance. Kurt was well enough to explain about the disastrous dinner evening to his friend, and the venting seemed to have gone into almost a two hours period long. There was confusion on the shorter prince's part when he heard that Kurt's future _wife _had liked another man. Kurt couldn't lie about that, honestly was key in their friendship, so he confessed about Quinn and him only ever-loving to each other as friends and nothing more. It was strangely still confusing, but Blaine eventually understood and kept his ears were open to listen through the entire story, while Kurt's warmth radiated to him as both of them were sitting on two of the seats from the balcony.

Both princes were looking down at the stage from the high level angle that they were at, with their arms tangled around each other's and legs propped on the horizontal pillar that was the railing.

"Because I didn't want her to get hurt," said Kurt quietly.

Kurt wished he hadn't done what he done earlier, because it left the prince hurting a good friend.

Blaine sighed. He had to disagree with that. "But unfortunately, she did get hurt. I think it was a lot worse to see it than to be told by it."

Again, honesty was one of their key promises to actively keep, Kurt understood that Blaine would never be not honest with him about anything. Though, this situation sucked all the merrier now.

"Ugh!" the taller prince buried his face in his hands again, wishing he could go back in time and tell his father about not having Quinn come over for dinner when the guy she secretly liked had his girlfriend with him. "I am a terrible friend."

"No you are not. Kurt…" The shorter prince sat up and placed one hand on Kurt's shoulder and the other on one of his wrists. "Kurt, look at me please." Kurt slips his hands off, but looks away from his friend to hide his now teary face. Blaine's hands leave their current position; and instead, he delicately raises one to caress the side of the taller prince's face, having him to look at the curly-haired man again while brushing the tears away with his thumb.

"You are not terrible. In fact, you are the kindest man I have ever met. You did try to protect Quinn from getting hurt before, but in some circumstances it didn't result very well. That doesn't make you the bad person it just means that you were being overprotective with her."

"And is that suppose to be an even worse more reason?" asks Kurt as he tries to yet again conceal himself away from his friend, no matter how enticing and beguiling the shorter prince's eyes were.

"No, it shows just how much you care about others," answered Blaine with a small smile.

Kurt eventually found the floor suddenly interesting. "She ended up hurt."

"She will learn to overcome it and forgive you."

"I am not sure if she even will," said Kurt quietly.

"She will, Kurt." Blaine settles a comforting hand on top of the taller prince's. "She will realize how protective you were being and forgive you."

Kurt finally faces Blaine again and, without a doubt, couldn't suppress a small smile of his because of how caring and compassionate his friend was being to him. The taller prince would have never thought his friend would have done something as to perform a song on stage for the first time, and maybe declare that song to him.

A rush of air exhaled out of Kurt before he settled himself into the seat, his body pressed against Blaine's again.

"I hope so."

Hands found each other by intertwining once more, Kurt rested his head on the shorter prince's shoulder. "You know, at least something good came out of this day."

The taller prince suddenly felt a small amount of pressure on the top of his head; it was Blaine's chin.

"Mm, and what may that be?" asked Blaine contently.

Kurt moved delicately so that his eyes were locked to amber/hazel eyes. "Your implausible performance. I like that song." _Especially more now that _you've_ sang it so amazing._

"It had been a last minute of decision making. But I did it because I wanted to feel how performing felt like, and also because I wanted to see you smile again," said Blaine squeezing their laced hands comfortingly.

A blush stirred its way up from Kurt's face. "You really _are _a great friend, Blaine. And...I thought you were very subconscious about singing?"

"I guess I would overcome a fear for a friend."

Smiles enhanced onto both princes faces as they both returned to simply enjoying the comfort and coziness of each other's warmth.

* * *

The sun was high up blazing from the center of the early afternoon day. It's been a week since Blaine had performed on stage for the first time; it's been a week since he's last seen Kurt as well. Their usual meetings at the theatre weren't until later at night after they've had dinner with their families. However, on this warm spring filled Saturday seemed to coax the ambition of the prince of Westerville to make the extra journey and enter the village he's trespassed before.

Just like the last time he was in the main village of Lima, Blaine tried his finest to not reveal his identity to any villager around.

Once the search came to its final destination, he spotted a group of young women standing in front a vast looking white church. From the past descriptions he was given of how the one particular woman appeared, Blaine walked over to the group and immediately grabbed the young woman's elbow to pull her aside from the others. The prince dropped his hoodie so that the blonde maiden wasn't too alarmed by the sudden yet harmless abduction.

"Hello," greeted Blaine politely. "Are you Quinn Fabray?

**The song chose could have been different I guess...But to me it was one of my most favorite performance Blaine has done on the show! **

**Sooo oh! Cliffhanger again(; until next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! :D I hope you are having/had a good day wherever you may be in the world! A day early on update for this chapter woo...actually lies, in two minutes it'll be Sunday lol. So much homework right now and projects this coming week because the school year is ending the first week of June for me yaaay!**

**Not sure when the next update for chapter 10 will be, hopefully by the second week of June or so. But chapter 10 will surely contain Kurt's Westerville experience with Blaine!****  
**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! Please leave a review, its okay if you don't...I guess since there aren't really any lol**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 9

_Previously…_

_The sun was high up blazing from the center of the early afternoon day. It's been a week since Blaine had performed on stage for the first time; it's been a week since he's last seen Kurt as well. Their usual meetings at the theatre weren't until later at night after they've had dinner with their families. However, on this warm spring filled Saturday seemed to coax the ambition of the prince of Westerville to make the extra journey and enter the village he's trespassed before._

_Just like the last time he was in the main village of Lima, Blaine tried his finest to not reveal his identity to any villager around._

_Once the search came to its final destination, he spotted a group of young women standing in front a vast looking white church. From the past descriptions he was given of how the one particular woman appeared, Blaine walked over to the group and immediately grabbed the young woman's elbow to pull her aside from the others. The prince dropped his hoodie so that the blonde maiden wasn't too alarmed by the sudden yet harmless abduction._

_"Hello," greeted Blaine politely. "Are you Quinn Fabray?__"_

* * *

The prince of Westerville could clearly see complete bewilderment plastered onto the young maiden in front of him. She didn't look as frighten when he pulled her to the side; however, it was still unexpected for her to feel unease with someone she's never seen before.

"Yes, I am," said Quinn carefully.

To start off with a less eerily approach, the gelled haired prince stuck his hand out in front of them. "My name is…Blaine."

Quinn didn't seem to have caught the small apprehension inside Blaine's voice when he introduced himself. It was better to leave out the prince's last name for confidential reasons so that no one around them could have eavesdropped on their conversation.

The blonde maiden slowly accepted the prince's hand and shook it.

"I'm sorry but have we met before?"

Blaine then started to internally panic a little bit. His plan was to come to Lima, find Quinn, and talk to about the situation she and Kurt were currently. Yes he knew that this had nothing to do with him, but after seeing how badly guilty Kurt felt on Sunday, Blaine couldn't sit there and watch his friend upset about something as serious as this.

"No, but I am good friends with Prince Kurt," said Blaine with a small smile touching the corning of the mouth. Every time he thought about the beautiful porcelain prince, Blaine couldn't maintain a beaming smile. The things that Kurt did to him were inexplicably different by the way he felt when being around the taller prince.

Quinn hand soon dropped in an abrupt motion, her eyes containing that bewilderment again.

"I hope you are not here to kidnap me," she said almost worriedly.

Blaine eyes widen at her words, it was unbelievable that he gave himself the impression to the blonde maiden that he would be this psychotic murder or something. Just the thought of someone in acts of that send fearful shivers through Blaine's body.

"No! Oh my, no…" Blaine shook his head repeatedly then became to feel a bit worried himself. "Please, forgive me, Madam Quinn. I just came because well, with all due respect to you, I am here to speak about you and Kurt."

Quinn eased on her strong tension, but kept her guard up with this strangely handsome man.

"What have you heard about?" she asked cautiously.

The prince looked around his surroundings quickly and saw just how crowded the village was on this late morning. Around the village there were a few older women with baskets of vegetables, men hammering wood, young villagers chattering or shopping, and children running everywhere. It was certainly very public for the prince of Westerville to be unleashing his face, even if they were in the shadows near the vast white church and Blaine back faced away from the people.

Nevertheless, the prince kept his head low from nearby sights of bypassing people. "Well he has told me how upset he feels for what had happened," said Blaine.

The blonde maiden shifted her eyes away from the man, feeling the recap of that particular Sunday dinner evening.

"I don't have time for this," finally snapped Quinn. Clearly this was none of this stranger's –who claimed to be Kurt's "friend" without being mentioned to her before– business to come up to her and suddenly discuss about _her_ issues. "Look, if he sent you here to speak for him then he is a complete coward!"

Soon enough, a red stop sign popped up and Blaine had to make sure if he heard that right from the blonde woman. Something stirred inside the prince when she called Kurt a coward because it wasn't true at all. But the gelled haired man needed to put aside his personal feelings and handle this conversation rationally and maturely.

"Kurt is not a coward. Ms. Quinn, I apologize for intruding into your business, but I..."

"You what huh? You came because Kurt sent you here to humiliate me some more!" stormed Quinn.

Blaine could sense the upsetting emotions the blonde woman had and he now understood why Kurt felt so guilty that night at the theatre; she really did get badly hurt.

"No, that isn't the reason. I came here because…" And here, Blaine took an amount of air in before admitting one of his true feelings out. "I care about Kurt, and he is a great friend. Seeing him just as upset and hurt as you had been could not sum up as to how it went at that time. He truly is sorry for what he did; however, in his defense he wanted to protect you from getting hurt in the beginning. But it resulted badly because in some circumstances things eventually happen for a reason, Ms. Quinn."

Blaine saw the way Quinn then studied him observantly, she must have sensed the wave of pure honesty and sincerity by the tone of the prince's voice. She could really detect the way he was sticking up for Kurt but also for her as well.

"What kind of friend are you?" thought Quinn out loud. Blaine tilted his head to the side slightly with a curious look on his face as well. "I meant to ask it in a positive way," added the blonde.

"I see how much Kurt cares about you, and I do not want your relationship with him to be unhinged forever because of this. I could tell from the countless times that Kurt's spoken about you that you mean a great deal to him. You both are just as close friends as any other. So please, forgive him."

Quinn narrowed her eyes to the ground, her mind trying to make a decision and her heart aching to have her dearest friend back. Finally, she decides what is truly right for her.

"I suppose you are right about all of it," said Quinn. "And I mean I had my chance to do something about liking Finn before, but waited too long to actually act on it, especially since I am engaged now."

Somehow, Kurt being engaged made Blaine feel something stir uneasily inside of him, but he swallowed the feeling down.

"Yes, and you will find happiness again," said Blaine meaningfully.

"Thank you, Blaine. You may be a stranger, but somehow you have helped by a lot for me," said Quinn with appreciative in her manner.

The two of them shake hands again signaling that this was visit was over now. But before Blaine could leave he needed to confirm something with the young maiden.

"You are welcome. And if it is not too much to ask, please do not mention Kurt about this. He doesn't quite know that I came all this way here."

"Where are you from?"

Suddenly, Blaine felt as if he has been exposed or revealed to the entire Lima people that he was here. He hadn't expected to be asked that question the entire trip to the forbidden land.

Although, the prince then remembered that Kurt telling him about the fake name he used to keep his identity unbeknownst the day of the masquerade ball. The prince thought quickly of something to say before the observant blonde would detect his hesitation.

"Uh, a far away village. I must go now. It was a pleasure meeting you." And with that, Blaine had left.

* * *

The crowd seemed to have increased more after Blaine had spoken to Quinn, he did his best to conceal his face away from the people walking and bumping into him. Except, one particular incident to have involved a basket of bread falling to the ground. Blaine apologized a dozen times and squatted down to pick the ruined food and into the basket. He didn't give the young brunette maiden enough time to say that it was okay or thank you for picking them up. But it did give the young man next to her time to see the prince's familiar face when he turned around to apologize again but didn't when the crowd swallowed him up.

"Who do you think was that? He seemed to be in a real hurry," said Rachael.

"I'm not sure," said Finn still scanning the direction that the ragged man went. After a recap of how the young man looked, Finn certainly did recognize his face from last time now.

* * *

Saturdays were days that Kurt had truly appreciated when it involved getting away from the chaos of school and preparing for his choir competition in next month. The prince was trying to focus on his English homework when he then heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"Hey, little brother heard from Quinn yet?" asked Finn at the door.

Kurt settled the pencil down on his desk and lied back on the chair with a sad sigh. "No, I have not. She's been avoiding our daily visits. According to her mother, she is coming down with a slight cold. But I just think she is still severely upset with me."

Confusion struck the taller stepsibling as he leaned his side on the door.

"Yeah, why is that? She just took off like nothing after Rachael and I entered the room."

The memories of that day refreshed Kurt's mind after Finn said that. He should know the reason. Maybe not their parents, they are only aware of the excuse of catching the cold part when they asked about Quinn's sudden departure. But Finn, he needed to know the truth.

"Finn, the situation with Quinn is that she…" The prince could feel a nodule forming in his throat when he tried to swallow the anguish away.

"That she what? Tell me," said Finn with weak demand in his voice.

"She was fond of you, way out of her usual liking towards someone."

More confusion and perplexity took over Finn's face than before. "What? How? She is your wife."

"_Fiancée_," correct Kurt remembering when Blaine had done the same thing with him last time. "Quinn and I are friends, good friends. The only 'love' between us is only platonic."

Eyebrows furrowed with definite confusion for Finn before he continued asking the many questions forming inside his head.

"And she likes me? Wait, hold on, so is that why she stormed off last time...because of Rachael?"

Kurt nodded as looked over at his stepbrother. "Yes."

Hands flew up with no real clear of direct gesture for the taller teen. He couldn't process the new information all at once at the moment.

"But you, why don't you love her? You convinced your dad and my mom –all of us– that you did."

Another heaving air exhaled out of the prince's mouth before he could confess the words that were crawling their way out from his throat.

"Because I am a homosexual."

* * *

Kurt couldn't tell if Finn was internally petrified or that the taller teen was thinking of ways to beat him up. It was starting to worry the prince that maybe telling one of his most trust family members his deepest secret.

The prince stood up and slowly walked in the opposite direction of where Finn was still frozen solid at the entrance, and began hiding his upcoming fear by facing the window door instead.

"I understand if you wish to say that it is disgusting what I am and beat me up. I-I guess I deserve it because what I am is wrong…"

Suddenly, Kurt's words seemed to have brought Finn back into reality and he looked at his stepbrother with yet again furrowed eyebrows.

"What? No, no I would never do that to you, Kurt." The prince then turned around with the same confused look planted on his face as Finn's a few minutes ago. The taller teen was now entering the room as he continued talking. "You are my brother, maybe not by blood, but I do consider you as someone I care about and look after. I would never disown you as a person."

Kurt was able to find words from the amount of confusion he was in. "You-you don't even hate me for being something that people think is wrong?"

Finn shook his head and stopped midway by the prince's desk with hands buried in his pockets. "No, I would never hate you either. I may need some time to get use to this though…"

Soon enough a tearful sob choked out of the prince.

"Thank you, Finn."

Finn then seemed to understand how hard it was for Kurt to confess something as this to him and he wanted to let his stepbrother know that he wouldn't think otherwise of him.

"Come on now hug it out, little bro." Kurt let out a chuckled when he saw a smile on Finn's face and then walked over to give him a brotherly hug.

The two of them let go and Finn buried his hands in his pockets again.

"Have you told Burt yet?"

The bubbling fear exerted through the prince when mention of his father came up. Kurt had not been told about telling his father since Quinn suggested it last time.

"N-No…I feel like he will not accept me as easily as you did," said the prince wrapping his arms around himself.

"He's your dad, of course he will still love you no matter."

"I don't think there are accepting people like you," countered Kurt feeling his tears dry up.

Finn felt crestfallen at the idea of Kurt thinking that Burt and his mother would not accept him for who he was. They were truly kindhearted people who do nothing but accept others. However, it was Kurt's chose and Finn wasn't going to be the one to tell them because it was his stepbrother that needed to find a time that he was ready enough to do himself.

"Okay, I understand. Do what you think is right, whenever you're ready to tell them its all right to do that too," said Finn.

"Thank you, again."

Finn nodded his head with a your welcome smile before walking back over to the exit the room. That was until he remembered something that had happened earlier at the village with him and Rachael. Finn specifically recalled the day Kurt had run into the same ragged man the last time, and when he went to that guy (Wes?) house and saw the Blaine Anderson there.

At first, he thought that Kurt was going to behead his 'enemy' and punish Wes for breaking the law that the King before Burt had established decades ago. Although, that didn't happen at all because Kurt convinced Finn that letting Prince Blaine Anderson go would make everything even since they had gone off to Westerville. But now that Finn had seen the enemy prince again in Lima, it wasn't even anymore. He needed to tell Kurt about it.

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt looked over towards Finn waiting patiently to see what he was going to tell him.

"Remember that incident we encountered with that peasant who turned out to be prince of Westerville about two weeks or so ago?" asked Finn.

Blue eyes widen, leaving the prince shocked that Finn was inquiring about Blaine out of nowhere right now. How did he remember the other prince? Why was he asking about him? Has Finn been suspecting his late night departures? Did he come here to visit his friend Wes?

Kurt could feel every single organ of his body drop inside, as his predictions feared him more.

"Um, yes…yes I do. May I ask why this has brought to your attention?"

The prince was trying to sound as calm and show no indication of hesitation. Finn may not be the sharpest person all the time, but he sure as hell can catch up and figure things out more quickly than anyone else sometimes.

Finn shifted awkwardly in place and seemed to have though back to the accident run in with Rachael. He could clearly identify that familiar face from their previous encounter.

"I think I may had seen him again earlier this morning by the church. There was a lot of people around, but I believe that he was here again."

Kurt's eyes were still wide, he needed to compose himself and play it safe by acting normal. What if Blaine really was here in Lima this morning?

"I'm sure it was someone who probably had a spinning image of him. Like you said, there were a lot people around right?"

"Well yeah, but he looked so familiar and I'm positive that it _was_ him," said Finn. "I mean, I recognized that old ragged cloak he wore with a hoodie attached on the back last time; and once it fell when he crashed into Rachael I was sure then that it had to be him."

Now this made Kurt's stomach feel uneasy after hearing the detailed witnessed of his stepbrother's. All the prince had been thinking inside his head was that Blaine came to Lima today. He was here and walking through the village with potential Lima villagers who could have taken him to the king in plain sight if they saw who he was. Both Kings from Westerville and Lima had to call in a public meeting to announce to everyone of their land to be aware of how the royal families looked like incase they ever saw them on their land. Although, King Burt wasn't as ruthless as King Gregory about telling his people to automatically kill any enemy trespasser. He simply ordered his people to bring the intruder to the castle immediately and see what to do of the situation after.

One thing Kurt knew about his father was that he was an unbiased and merciful man who wouldn't hurt a fly and spare a person's life, even if he did look a bit intimidating on the outside. However in Westerville, King Gregory was the exact opposite. Blaine's father had remain as a callous and merciless man who had order his people to kill any Lima intruder on plain sight.

"I think we should inform Burt about this because he came back and you know the law…"

"No! No, please don't say anything to my dad." This is where Kurt spurred into action and found the courage to speak up about it once Finn brought his father into this. There was no way he was going to allow his father to find out about his son seeing the natural enemy, let alone find out about their friendship also. "He doesn't need to know about this right now."

The confusion and furrowed eyebrows returned onto the taller teen's face. "What? Why not? This is important and he needs to kno-"

Kurt interjected by raising a hand to pause his stepbrother from saying something else more. "You can't say anything because I am friends with Blaine."

Before any further questions could excel out of Finn, the both of them were then interrupted by one of the maids.

"Excuse me, Prince Kurt and Master Finn but I am here to inform you that Ms. Quinn is downstairs to see you," said the middle-aged maid to Kurt.

Finn and Kurt looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces before the prince followed the maid downstairs, and then found his blonde friend bring him into a hug with an apology.

* * *

Dinner that evening surprisingly seemed to go back to its usual settlement with Quinn engaging in on a conversation with Carole about her church activities and volunteering to fundraise money for the schoolhouses. Kurt knew her too well to see that his blonde friend had easily gone back to showing off about herself. Typical friends. Though he did miss talking to her, and the absence of Finn seemed to have kept her at bay as well. The taller teen had thought it was best to not make dinner awkward with Quinn, and instead he went to go see Rachael.

Their reunion involved tears from Quinn when Kurt apologized, but then she apologized about the whole liking Finn problem in the place, eventually it ended them forgiving each other. And the burning question that pursued Kurt to ask anyway.

The answer came exactly what the prince had tried to convince himself out of believing in what Finn had told him was indeed true.

* * *

After dinner, there was one unexpected dilemma that occurred for one Kurt Hummel.

"So after dinner, you go over to see him?" inquired Finn as the light in the living area turned on.

The bright lamp then revealed the silhouette of the sneaker's profile; his annoying third guard had caught Kurt for the first time.

"How did you even hear me leave? You haven't before," whispered Kurt irritably and settling a hand on his hip.

"That is because I am finally starting to catch up now," said Finn with a smug smile.

Kurt riled up exasperation from having Finn decide to be the sharpest tool in the shed. Fantastic.

"Fine, yes I am. We see each other every weekend after dinner and return sometime after midnight."

"Okay," nodded Finn.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows before he was ready to explode in an infuriated outbreak, and then thought twice about not wanting to wake the entire castle up.

"Okay? Just okay? And what would it take for you to not say anything to my father and Carole then?" whispered Kurt venomously.

"Nothing."

The prince narrowed his eyes and couldn't believe that Finn had this to hold against him for who knows how long.

"You are lying, I can see it."

"Okay fine. I told Rachael about him and she wants to meet him. And I would like to see what this prince is all about also, like how are you both friends and such."

"Seems like everyone has seen him today," murmured Kurt sarcastically.

"What?"

The prince looked towards Finn again with the best fake smile he could compress onto his face. Just when he thought his nights couldn't get any worse. Rachael meeting Blaine would definitely be something. "All right, you have a deal. But it is late already, how will we get her without her parents noticing?"

A smirked landed on Finn's mouth as he studied the floor mindlessly. "I wouldn't worry about that, I have it covered."

* * *

There were many things Kurt had already set to say to his good friend, the man he secretly had a crushed on, or the way Finn had called him on the way to the theatre the "intruder" about coming to Lima dangerously.

To whatever degree it came, Kurt had completely forgotten of whatever he was going to say to when the shorter prince literally greeted him into a tight hug.

"Hello," said Blaine with a wide grin over Kurt's shoulder. The shorter prince's arms enveloped his friend's torso so warmly and almost intimate.

"I missed you," whispered Blaine gently.

A shiver ran down Kurt's spine when he felt Blaine's breath near his ear so close. Anything coherent was unable to be said, only having the taller prince wrap his arms around Blaine's waist so fittingly perfect.

"I missed you, too…very much," said Kurt almost inaudibly for his friend to even try to hear.

Both princes were involved in a heedless state to even notice Finn and Rachael standing a few feet in front of them. An eyebrow rose up on both the couple's faces, as Finn turned looked over again at the awfully adorable princes hugging so closely and not platonic at all.

"Um, shall we leave or…?" said Finn after sounding a false and loud cough.

Bits of small giggles came out of Rachael when the two princes pulled away like if they've burned themselves. Soon a bright red blush surged along their faces when they tried to act like nothing had happened between one another.

The energetic brunette skipped on over to Blaine with her white and red colored knee socks on her legs at this hour of the day, like if Kurt couldn't get enough of seeing those at school already.

"Nice seeing you again, Blaine. I'm Rachael Berry, and this is my boyfriend Finn. I didn't get to thank you for picking up the bread and basket earlier," said Rachael as she held a hand up in front of the shorter prince.

Blaine's eyes widen once the realization hit him a lot more than Finn's clarity to anything. He turned to look at Kurt and saw a smirk plastered on his lips, making it show as if he's just been caught stealing or lying.

"I…but I…Oh gosh."

Rachael dropped her hand and tilted her head to the side, wondering why Blaine buried his face in his hands shamefully. Kurt walked to the shorter prince's side and put both hands on his shoulders. He lowered his head near Blaine's ear with that smirk switching a grin.

"Oh yes, sir. Seems like a trespasser came a bit too early than expected."

Blaine shot his face out from his hands and met a pair of blue eyes again. "Kurt, I could explain…"

Rachael caught up with the situation when she thought back through what Finn had told her earlier that evening. She too smiled at the both of them. Watching her best friend look this happy about someone was a heartwarming thing to see.

"You don't need to explain or apologize, Blaine. What you did was very thoughtful, thank you," said Kurt.

The taller prince took the risk of boldly lacing his hand with Blaine's in front of people. It didn't seem to make a difference since Finn and Rachael had both accepted him for who he was already.

"So she forgave you?" asked Blaine with a hopeful smile and amber eyes twinkling so dazzlingly that it made Kurt's heart skip a beat.

"Yes, she did," said Kurt with a sweet smile of his own.

The two of them engaged into another tight hug.

"And you're welcome," whispered Blaine softly into Kurt's ear again.

It felt like another minute went by for them to get lost into the feel of each other's body and intoxicating scent from their hug.

"Are we going to get all emotional the entire night?" Interrupted Rachael with her arms crossed. Clearly her patience was now running out, but a grin playing on her lips. "Or shall we get into the important part that is performing on that stage over there." The brunette then pointed to over to the already lite spotlighted stage before skipping down the aisle, passing the empty theatre seats, and stepping foot on center of the wooden platform.

The rest of them followed the same direction (without the skipping) towards the stage. Kurt noticed on their way there that Finn and Blaine had participated into a small conversation of their own. A smile touched the corner of the taller prince's face when he captured the sight of his stepbrother and his…well friend getting along already.

"I heard that your voice is spectacular. Well, let's just see if that word still hangs around after a duet," challenged Rachael.

Blaine narrowed his eyes over to Kurt with a smirk on his lips, almost like he was trying to mentally say to his friend that he just had to tell her about him singing. Kurt playfully shrugged his shoulders innocently before the four of them agreed to a song they all knew and began singing.

* * *

The tick tock sound coming from the old-fashioned Grandfather's clock had echo the entire room. There was not a living soul around in the corners or walls, except the frames and portraits of aged looking men who seemed to have been important some time ago. It was just as similar back in his castle home in Lima, dozens of portraits hanging up on the wall that Kurt had either met that they still alive or already dead.

Taking each step slowly as the taller prince settled to examine one in particular portrait. The painting was very detailing; it had captured the images and description of each person. First, there was a man and a woman with crowns on their heads. Automatically, Kurt assumed that they must be a king and queen.

Secondly, there were two young children sitting in front of the crowned royalties. The familiar spinning image of one of the boys caught Kurt's attention and left him feeling a very light smile on his lips. He could remember the day he first met Blaine ten years ago, and how quickly they became friends even back then.

Thirdly, Kurt realized the falteringly look hidden behind the two boys' faces. The other son, who was obviously the older, must have been Cooper. The name had come up a few times before in Blaine's past life stories that Kurt was told to.

"Ready to go?" interrupted a familiar voice,

Kurt responded with a nod and walked away from the family portrait he was studying on. It wasn't long before the taller prince tensed up next to his friend when they saw two royal guards outside of the gate entrance from the window.

"Don't worry, they will not see us leave," said Blaine as he reached for Kurt's hand. "Come on, my fencing instructor can be a little big mouth about me when he isn't busy having an affair with one of the maids here."

Both princes chuckled when thought of the same idea to just exposing Blaine's instructor's unprofessionalism to his father, but instead they both headed over to the opposite end of the castle, through the courtyard, and into the garden, where Kurt seemed to have recognize the direction and lead Blaine to the spot of the taller prince's tunnel on the hedge. The opening was still slightly shown but smaller now. The two of them managed to reopen the tunnel hedge and escape easily unseen by the royal guards, then heading their way into the woods that would guide them on the path to the village of Westerville.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Hope you all had a fantastic father's day weekend! :) I truly apologize for the delay on this chapter. I was unsure about whether I'm going to able to finish this story with school to focus on right now. Unfortunately, I am in summer school at the moment so things are back to being hectic except maybe even worse than before lol.**

**But don't worry! I will try my best to finish up most of the other chapters by the end of next month!**

**So please don't give up on this story just yet!**

**Anyway this chapter is a bit longer. It involves Kurt's experience in Westerville and other things happen (;**

**Okay I'm done talking now! Hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews! Thank you! Xoxo kaaysive**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 10

Colossal trees cover the dirt path with shades from keeping the beating sun to shine down on the two figures that were racing like little children. Laughter and bright grins casted onto each other's faces, they couldn't neglect that stirring familiar feeling that roamed throughout inside their chests.

In all actuality, the two princes did almost feel like they were those eight-year-old kids again playing in the garden. Either of them would be lying if they said that what they felt for one another was a nonchalant emotion, except it wasn't nearly as that. Although the problematic proportion still hung between them with the inevitable thought of both of being engaged to women who they would never ever learn to be _in love_ with.

For now in the presence of one another, they were simply taking the advantage of the moments that they only had.

"So what do you think of my village?" asked Blaine with a beaming smile on his face. "It is as wonderful as Lima, maybe even more probably."

Kurt peaked up to take a good look of his surroundings. There was a good amount of villagers and workers walking pass them and throughout the markets and small buildings. It was morning, and the taller prince had reluctantly awoken fairly early today without making a sound on his departure. He knew his father would be occupied with the Lima councilmen. Carole would be wedding planning with Mrs. Fabray. Kurt managed to talk to Quinn yesterday after the dinner incident; he informed the truth about going seeing Blaine on the weekends at the theatre. However, managing to convince his parents that he couldn't spend the morning with her today because he supposedly had choir practice at the crack of dawn. Somehow they approved of Kurt's absence on spending the day with his fiancée.

The prince wasn't one to lie, especially for something as this, and keep the lying going after nearly a month now of seeing his friend. But he knew the consequences on what will be given if he told his father about it. Seeing Blaine wouldn't be possible and his two royal guards would triple up into more in case he went against his father's back again.

The guilt will always still be there, and sooner or later Kurt will have to confess the truth.

Suddenly the taller prince felt a tentative hand touch his covered forearm, ending his concentrating reverie.

"Kurt?" said Blaine very softly. The shorter prince managed to keep a fair amount space between them in front of public eye. But he couldn't suppress himself from worrying about his friend's sudden quietness. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course. Sorry, just lost in thought."

"What is it that you are thinking about?"

_Mainly about you, and just how long we'll be able to get to see each other before the chips decide to fall._

Instead of saying that, the taller prince glanced over to his friend, finding only pure wonder and a little of concern as well. Kurt cursed inside his head for how the shorter prince made him feel like they were the only people in this world.

"Well, I was thinking about how much this village is nothing compared to Lima for starters," responded Kurt with a cheeky smile.

A pout lands on the shorter prince's face, playing along with the act. "But we have silver vases. I did not see a single piece of silver vase in your village."

Kurt chuckles, trying to prevail at hiding a blush forming on his face when he saw his friend's pouty face. Blaine was utterly adorable.

"We have gold ones, Blaine."

"Not silver though," countered Blaine with a playful smile.

"You are so persistent." The taller prince started to continue walking into the village, having the other prince to trail along behind him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad one?"

Kurt could definitely sense Blaine's narcissistic smile showing, even without the need to see it for himself.

"Indeed good. Quite frankly too good since a certain prince did steal away into Lima to speak to someone."

Now it was the taller prince's turn to regain that playful smile of his own against his friend.

Blaine saw the way Kurt seemed very…superior to him. He could eye the taller man pause his strut and turn around to face him. It made Blaine's heart flutter inside his chest as he tried to not stare at Kurt's slender body. He licked his suddenly dry lips, slowly taking a few steps to cover the enormous about of space. Drawn and enticed was a much more suitable word for how the shorter prince felt right now.

Although where they were at wasn't exactly the ideal place to stand so close to his friend.

"Do I get recognition for my persistent abilities, dear sir?" said Blaine with a growing smile again.

"Possibly yes," answered the prince with a wink and turned his heel to continue walking.

Blaine catches up to the taller man who wore his brown cloak for some sort of disguise, and gently brushes his fingers behind Kurt's wrist. A blush forms on the taller prince's face as his eyes try to check if anyone was around to see them.

"Are you ready to enter into the world that I live in?" said Blaine almost in Kurt's ear

"I am prepared to see what makes Blaine Anderson so great here," responded the taller man teasingly.

Blaine doesn't think twice about what his next move ended up being, but carried cautious eyes before grabbing Kurt's hand to stop him and brush his lips very gently on his friend's soft skin.

Heat rose upon the porcelain boy's face, he couldn't believe that someone had kissed him. Well on the cheek, but he still felt the small burning sensation where Blaine had pressed his lips on and it made his heart pound ten times wilder.

"I wish to show today who I am and where I come from. You deserve to meet the people I've grown up with, and don't worry most of them are against the whole rivalry thing like Wes is," said Blaine, raw sincerity and emotion casting over his entire face and voice.

Thankfully, not a single soul saw the action between the two princes since it was still early and there were fewer people around.

"How was I ever so convinced to return to this village again?"

"Well for starters, you only attended the masquerade ball here and not the actual town. Also because I am the most remarkable and stunning friend you have ever had."

The shorter prince's smile was beaming like the sun again and Kurt could never find himself to grow tired of it ever.

"Don't flatter yourself, Blaine," said the taller prince as he rolled his eyes.

"As I always do with you around."

"Facetious boy, are we now?"

Blaine caught a glimpse of his friend's smug smile then rested a hand right over his own heart to mock defense. "Ouch, tough love Mister Hummel, you've wounded me."

"Tell me now, where are we going in the dearest town that is Westerville?"

"The markets of course! You must meet a few people there I know you will come to like," shared Blaine excitedly.

"I don't know, I mean I am a man with certain expectations," teased Kurt.

Soft amusing laughter came from Blaine making the taller man feel a shiver go down his spine of how much sexy it sounded to him.

"I'm positively sure that you will enjoy meeting them."

* * *

"Evening, Marley."

The young maiden looks up from painting a few of the snow globes to see the person who had greeted her.

"Hey there, Blaine. I was wondering if you could…Oh, I didn't know you had company, I apologize." Marley wipes her hands on the orange apron that was wrapped around her waist before extending out to the stranger next to the prince.

"Hello, I'm Marley."

Kurt responded with a greeting smile and shook her hand.

"Oh, do not worry. Marley, this is…"

Blaine's didn't get to finish what he was going to say because Marley seemed to have figured the familiar looking tall man next to him quickly. She was positively sure that she's seen those eyes and same skin color somewhere. Blaine wasn't the only one who was able to solve Kurt's identity from the masquerade.

"Wait a minute I recognize you…Marc Knight isn't it? From the masquerade ball?"

Kurt's hand drop from Marley's as he looked at Blaine with worried eyes.

Although something about this girl seemed to let the taller man trust her with telling the truth about himself. Yes, it would be absolutely dangerous, but Marley didn't seem like the type to spread a secret like this. Trusting outsiders came with slight difficulties and uncertainty; except Kurt trusting Blaine wasn't so difficult, even with Finn and Rachael of all people. Maybe it would be the same with another person from Westerville.

"Actually, Marley, I had not been exactly truthful with you before at the ball. My name is not Marc Knight…I am Prince Kurt of Lima."

The smile on the sweet innocent young maiden's face had slipped away once she was rendered with a stupefying reaction. The face of the prince of Lima looked a lot older than the photo King Gregory showed his people last year. Once in every other year, Westerville villagers would gather around in front of the gates of the King's castle and they would all burn anything Lima related that have been found near their land. The king especially would host this ceremonial event and throw a photo of the royal family in Lima into a massive fire pit. Leaving him oblivious to his youngest son excluding himself in the background, away from the people yelling and cheering around the fire as they expressed their hatred towards their enemies.

Marley and her mom were the lower classmen in town. They've grown to neglect themselves from Westerville participation, including the ceremony. Her mother does what ever she can to make their living conditions better. Marley was grateful to have a mother who was so very kindhearted with everyone. That made her want to be just as kindred as her mother with others.

"Oh my…"

At the moment, her astonishment was reviving even after facing the fact that the prince of Lima was indeed standing in front of her.  
"I understand if you wish to go…"

"Kurt…" jumped in Blaine with a gentle voice, but was ignored when the taller prince continued to speak.

"Tell others about it and possibly even hang me. But Blaine and I are very good friends, and nothing could ever change that," said the taller man.

Blaine looked at Kurt after he told Marley about their friendship; it certainly caused a smile to sprout onto his face.

"Tell?" Marley's perplexed reaction spread onto the blue-eyed prince as well. HE would have thought she would be against him. Except her puzzled respond said otherwise. "Why would I tell someone? Prince Kurt if I may, I am not the type of person to go around spreading news out to the world. Truly, I am not one to believe in this rivalry between us, and you seem very kind from what I've seen."

Both princes were stun to hear a respond such as that from a Westerville. Blaine knew Marley for quite sometime now, she always treated him like equal person and not apart of royalty. Maybe that was why he brought Kurt here today to meet her. "Thank you, Marley," said Kurt sincerely.

The three of them let out a humoring chuckle that sounded more of a relieving one. There were a few customers that entered the market so they all moved slightly to the bad where it was private. Easy enough, Blaine saw just how simple the two of his dear friends were able to get along again since they did get a head start before.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to come to the shop today and get the chance to meet someone from Lima, let alone the prince."

"Well we did dance at the ball also."

Marley placed her hand on her forehead feeling like something as meeting Prince Kurt of Lima was an unbelievable thing, especially having to dance with him before making the embarrassment occur on her part all the merrier. "Oh my, that is so very true too."

"Don't worry, I had a good time!" assured Kurt with an amusing chuckle. "Speaking of dancing, how are things going with man-who-does-not-love?"

"We'd only danced after you decided to disappear on me that night." Marley pointed her finger on Kurt playfully, blaming the prince for purposely settling her and Jake at the ball. Although the taller man didn't mind having that date of the other gentleman's flare with anger at him after. It was scandalous of him, but worth to see this young maiden with someone she really liked.

"Then we've talked to each other here and there at school, but like I said, he doesn't seem to have much of an interest on me," said Marley.

"But you have much of an interest on him."

"N-no, I mean yes maybe, I mean I'm not sure anymore…"

Blaine was sitting on a nearby wooden stool. His arms were placed across his chest, watching vigilantly towards Marley when she spoke about the gentleman. Soon, something had caught his attention that stood on the floor against the wall. It was exactly what he needed to help his dear friend. The shorter man pushed himself off of the stool and walked to collect the acoustic guitar up and swung the strap around him. His fingers familiarized themselves on the wooden instrument. Feeling the cords release a soft sound while he strung them.

"I say, Kurt and I help you out through song," proposed the other prince.

Blaine strung a few small notes from a song before finding the right one to begin.

Marley, as a fellow music lover and singer, immediately recognized the song that Blaine was playing. The lyrics escaping out of her in a harmonizing tone as she felt the song wash over her.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

The three friends followed out of the market and out into the bright morning. The songful music coming from the guitar caught a few villagers' attention. Both princes began to sing together as Marley walked through the displays from other markets.

"_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of"_

Marley voice topped over the two men's when the thought of Jake came into mind. She didn't know what she felt about him because of how he felt about her. They've talked at school, they've sung in choir club together, and have hung out as friends. Were they friends? He was in between the popular crowd and less popular after joining choir. She wanted to see the real though, that was all she cared from him. Jake was sweet, the way he made her feel was special. But why did she always second-guess her feelings?

"_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love"_

Love? Was that what the purging feeling inside her was?

The two princes were strolling behind her as they harmonizing musically with knowingly smiles plastered onto their faces.

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh"_

The princes caught up to the young maiden. Kurt nudged his elbow playfully towards Marley. The three of them could see the smiles from others passing by as they saw their little performance.

"_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_Whoa: No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no"_

Marley stopped abruptly as the crowd of people seemed to move away to show the familiar boy that was on her mind. She spotted Jake helping one of the old gentlemen with carrying large amount of wood. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt that showed off his well define arm muscles. His dark brown skin looking smooth and radiant from the sun above them, and that curling smile on his face as he spoke to the man he was helping out had caused her eyes to avert away.

Kurt and Blaine walked from behind the brunette and caught on with her view towards the man she had feelings for.

"_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doin' flips read our lips_

_You're in love"_

Marley deflected their persuading tone and walked back through the markets, the two princes following her as usual.

"_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's okay you're in love"_

Their melodic voices ringing through her ears had caused Marley to lean against tent pole while looking over to the direction where Jake was walking to the carriage and began carrying more large pieces of wood. They were only a yard away and yet all the young brunette wanted to do was runaway some more. Especially when the young gentleman turned around and seemed to have spotted her. Their eyes met from a distance, each one not resisting averting from the held gaze. Until the young maiden saw that someone called Jake's name and their gaze was broken. It wasn't a missed factor when Jake's eyes landed back towards her and flashed a bashful smile for only her eyes to see. Now that did something to inside of her chest.

"_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_"

The three friends returned to Marley's mother's market in time before anyone would spontaneously recognize Kurt from the performance that had gone on through half the entire village today. It was amazing how no one seemed to have made a double take when they passed by the singing trio earlier. Aside the three of them, it was highly unlikely for any Lima villagers to be on Westerville land so not one person would have a clue.

"We must go then, before my royal guards catch an eye of us," announced Blaine. "There are still a few places I would like to show Kurt here before the ending of today."

Marley nodded in understanding and gave both of the princes each a hug. The two of them bid a goodbye wave to their friend.

"Nice meeting you again!" said Marley to the taller prince.

"Likewise! Farewell, Marley," waved Kurt before bringing the hoodie over his head, then stepped out of the market.

* * *

The day continued on with places shown, a small amount of people met, and background stories behind the events the two princes encountered. Kurt couldn't quite pinpoint it exactly, but he felt as if today he's witness a side of Blaine that was beyond the person he had chances of meeting with late at night back at the theatre. Well yes it was a given that his friend shared everything with him, however coming here to Blaine's homeland did mean something and Kurt was grateful to have been apart of it for just any a day.

Everything was going perfectly well until the two princes heard chorus voices in the air while walking to the eastern side of the town. Mostly there were stone buildings, a couple of churches, markets, a railroad where a trolley strolls by every hour, and villagers walking everywhere.

Although, the chorus voices sounded more like acapella singing from a distance leaving the two princes puzzled with curiosity. They began to follow the many voices until reaching a large white gazebo. A group of young men were standing inside the open wooden tent and all holding a sheet of paper in front of them as their voices grew stronger and stronger…

"Stop! Stop, stop."

The intriguing caroling like voices altogether immediately stopped when one of the younger gentlemen from the group walked down the two steps from the gazebo.

Blaine studied the entire action from a yard away and could recognize that dictating voice anywhere. Sebastian.

The Dalton's choir club, the Warblers, was here in town singing in public. As far as Blaine knew from what his friends have told him before, the Warblers weren't allowed to perform out in public. Except here they all were on a Saturday evening singing in front of bypassing villagers who weren't really giving any attention to them.

Little did the two princes notice was that a third party had somehow silently walked up and stood by Blaine.

"Its sort of unfortunate that they have to practice out here," commented a voice.

Kurt and Blaine both turned and saw a young blonde male standing and watching with them.

"Sam? What brings you here?" asked Blaine.

Blaine was a mutual friend with the blonde gentleman, but they've seen each other around school only.

"I was helping my father out with chores before heading over to the town…" Suddenly the blonde male noticed the equally tall man wearing a brown cloak and hoodie over his head. He couldn't exactly distinguish his face since it was well averted away in sight.

"A friend of yours?"

"Uh yes…he is visiting."

"Oh, cool. Where from?" asked Sam genuinely curious.

Sam was a considered to being a gregarious type of person, he was nice to everyone and enjoyed being the clown with his friends. From what Blaine remembered since he was younger, Sam has been nothing but a good guy to not hurt a fly. So it wouldn't change if he met Kurt, right?

Blaine hesitated a bit when responding and Kurt could already sense he was even if he was trying to keep his identity on the down low. It was no secret that the prince knew of Sam from Mercedes, even if they didn't have the chance to meet one another last time.

The shorter man was about ready to rethink about telling Sam and blurt out another composing lie until he felt a hand touch his arm briefly. Kurt slowly lowered the hoodie from his head and turned to the blonde male.

"Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you," said the taller prince.

It took a couple of seconds before the name rung through Sam's ears and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Prince Kurt of Lima?"

Blaine softly chuckled out of amusement in the background then muttered a few words. "Second time in a row, very impulsive?"

Kurt ignored Blaine's under the breath comment, and stuck out his hand in front of the blonde.

"You both know each other?" asked Sam confusing before shaking the prince's hand.

"We do," answered Kurt after letting go of the puzzle blonde's hand. Then the young gentleman suddenly felt dumbfounded for being so dumbfounded when he didn't introduce himself properly. "Sam Evans, nice to finally get to meet you, Prince Kurt," said Sam before shaking Kurt's hand again.

"Kurt is fine, and likewise. Mercedes has spoken enough about you."

"I hope not equally as much as I have been. She is the most extraordinary girl I've met." A smile spread upon the blonde's face and his eyes lighting up at the thought of the girl he's been thinking so much about. "Unfortunately due to the conditions of this whole rivalry business, we cannot seem to get to see much of each other lately."

"Really? Then I must plan a day to bring her with me the next time I return to Westerville…" Kurt turns over to where Blaine was and looked at him with a dazzling smile that made the shorter man's chest flutter. "If Blaine here would invite me here again." With that, Blaine couldn't resist allowing a small half smile touch the corner of his face as he was so tempted to reach Kurt's hand and plant another kiss on his cheek. Sadly, he couldn't do that as much as he wanted to in public. His action earlier had gone unnoticed only because there weren't much people, now it was the middle of the afternoon and everyone was in town already.

"Of course I would," said Blaine sincerely pleasant.

Sam studied the two friends and was trying to figure out how close just were the both of them. But brushed it off when Blaine was speaking again.

"What is going on over there?" The shorter prince directed over to the all male singing group.

"Ah, the Warblers are trying to find a new location to practice. We had the luck of having our original place put under construction."

"We?" asked Blaine. "You are apart of the Warblers?"

"Yep! It is a blast getting to sing and compete against other schools," grinned Sam proudly.

"And you've mentioned that your original place to practice is put under construction," inquired Kurt with an eyebrow up.

Blaine was able to indicate what Kurt was thinking, he could see just by looking at his face that something was going on in his mind. And that's when it completely hit Blaine at the idea, Kurt's idea.

The shorter prince grabbed Kurt's arm respectively and proceeded to pull them a few steps from Sam.

"Excuse us for a moment, Sam."

Both friends were now facing each other and out of the blonde's hearing.

"I know what you are thinking. And no, it cannot happen," said Blaine.

Kurt seemed to have been easily read from his best friend. If anyone could simply know him that well it would certainly be Blaine.

"But Blaine, think about it, they don't have a place to practice and what better way for them to still be in compete if we brought them to the theatre," explained Kurt.

The idea of having the Warblers practice at the theatre seemed uncanny and utterly dangerous. Sure Blaine had already knew a few people in the group, and some were his really good friends as well, but following through with Kurt's idea would put all of them in a dangerous position. Blaine didn't want anything to happen to his best friend if things didn't go accordingly.

"This is an insane idea," whispered Blaine, clearly unfathomed by the idea. "Kurt, you are asking for a few Westerville citizens to cross over into your land? They will tell someone."

"Technically, the theatre is outside of Lima and it is only under an hour journey to here. I am sure they will not say a word if the prince has something to say about it," suggested Kurt with a smile growing on his face.

Blaine sighed, feeling like he was ready to give in especially when Kurt smiled at him. It would be difficult, but in some inexplicably insane way it would also benefit the Warblers to have a proper location to practice.

All of this going through his mind and yet he thought about if this idea would also interfere their time together.

"What about you? Our hours spent over there every weekend will be no more now?" Blaine sounded almost heartbroken just by thinking about not seeing Kurt as much. Somehow, this was becoming more like a give and take kind of deal.

Kurt had the sudden urge to intertwine their hands together or hug the now sad prince in front of him, anything to let him know that everything will be okay on their part. Instead, the taller prince settled on resting his hand on Blaine's shorter for a brief minute.

"Not necessarily. We can still spend time together, but I guess it would have to be limited."

"More than it already is?"

It was true their time together was limited already. Kurt didn't want that either. The prince wanted to see Blaine, talk to him, and sing with him still. Nothing could ever separate him and his friend even with everything going on around them right now.

"Look at the bright side, I am trying to help your friends, Blaine," said Kurt, leveling his head to look at Blaine so that the shorter prince would meet his eyes.

"I know and that is very generous of you-"

Suddenly without expecting what was going to happen next, Blaine saw a swift movement from Kurt and felt a light pressure of very soft lips touch his cheek.

"You certainly worry too much, my dear," said Kurt with a smile after pulling away. "Please, Blaine. Think about it then see if they would agree upon the idea."

"I…I, uh, I do not worry a lot, and I suppose it might help them on a better scale if they were practice under an actual roof over them."

"So you will ask them?"

Blaine inhaled before answered. "Yes."

"Well, if it isn't the dearest and most finest prince of all of Westerville, Blaine Anderson. No guards in plain sight I see, there could only be one reason for this…you have escaped from your father's eye."

Sebastian was much rather approachable kind of person and he never held back a single thing that came to mind. Also, he amusingly enjoyed being facetious with the prince.

Blaine and Sam walked up to the decorated gazebo. The shorter prince turned back to chance a glance over his shoulder towards his best friend, who was mindlessly looking at the few flowers near a flower shop but kept his vision over to what was happening by the gazebo.

"He is attending an important conference today," responded Blaine to Sebastian.

The tall Warbler stepped down from the gazebo with a smirking marking itself on his face. The singing group seemed be taking a five-minute break so chatters filled the air. Sam left to go over to the head Warbler for excusing himself for being late to practice.

"Ah, so then do you wish to accompany me for lunch? As friends of course," added Sebastian, although by the looks of it, he didn't seem to mean it as 'just friends' having lunch together.

"Actually, I have an old friend visiting today, maybe next time," said Blaine. The shorter man was indeed used to rejecting his friend, but that still seemed to never get Sebastian to understand that Blaine wasn't interested. That only caused the Warbler to purse even more.

"Anyway, I heard about the Warblers' tragic situation in regards with your location to practice."

"Why your majesty, is it to your concern? You don't even sing at all, or is that just a hidden talent that won't be revealed?" teased Sebastian. Blaine deadpanned in response, clearly not in the mood to deal with Sebastian's facetiousness.

"Fine, yes the rumors are true we don't have any place to rehearse."

Here it goes then. Blaine knew this was it to try and help his school's choir club out because maybe it was out of kindness, or from Kurt's kindness, or maybe because he found out that he liked to sing and possibly ask the Warblers if he could join them.

No, no that was absurd. The prince wouldn't think they would let him join, even if he was the prince. Nobody would ever think or imagine Blaine Anderson singing.

"I could…help the Warblers," said the prince with shrug.

"You help us? Since when did the concern ever occur to you?" said Sebastian incredulously.

"As prince, I believe that I should help any sort of predicament that may avail, especially help the people who I know."

Sebastian stood silent for a moment, trying to indulge the words he just heard from the prince before narrowing his eyes to him.

"Fine," agreed Sebastian before turning over to the young group. "Warblers! Attention please. I would like to announce that our friend, fellow classmate from Dalton, and prince of Westerville would like to help us find a proper place to rehearse for sectionals."

Chatters and whispers followed through the entire group. Blaine nervously but awkwardly shifted from one foot to another until the voices stopped. Sebastian faced to Blaine in response that he was ready to proclaim their final answer.

"We have agreed on taking your deal."

"Great. I know the perfect place," said Blaine.

Hopefully, this is work out well in the end.

* * *

The eventful day has gone into a beatific night with the air warm and the moon above two figures that were lying on a soft fabric blanket. Something about tonight felt absolutely complete and special. Maybe it was the shorter prince studying the starry night, his arm touching Kurt's as they both enjoy the peaceful moment together in Blaine's mother's garden.

There had been a few encounters that Blaine had made with his royal guards earlier; fortunately they did not notice Kurt. However, Blaine was ordered back to the castle and escorted by his guards. The prince notified Kurt to meet him there as soon as possible because there was no chance he would allow his friend to be alone around people who would kill in plain sight.

Once the night rolled in, Blaine's parents were already fast asleep, and Kurt last few hours here in Westerville were put to good use. Both princes watched the night grow, talked in hush whispers, laughed (not too uncontrollably since a few guards patrolled near the garden), and also counted the stars until they couldn't anymore.

Yes indeed, today was wonderful as Blaine could ever imagine will Kurt here with him.

"The night feels safe," whispered Blaine contently.

"We lay here, hidden from the rest of the world, and you say that the night feels safe?" said Kurt more in clarification rather than asking.

The shorter man's hazel eyes land on blue ones. He could see the dazzling light dance throughout the perfect porcelain skin of his friend's. Kurt truly looked so beautiful that it seemed to not be humanly possible to have someone be this perfect looking. So there was no stopping on gentling caressing the taller man's face with his hand. Blaine could feel that familiar feeling fluttering in his chest; it's been there before when a certain boy came into his backyard ten years ago. Although he had been too young to determine his feelings, Blaine was sure of what he felt for his friend wasn't something he needed to rethink anymore because it felt as real as it could be to him.

In front of him was a pair of icy blue eyes glimmering into his direction. Their faces were close enough to brush the tip of each other's noses. Kurt's hand was slowly making its way towards resting on Blaine's waist until…

"Prince Blaine!" called a familiar female's voice.

Meredith searched the garden, she knew the prince was somewhere around here, he couldn't have gone that far off. Earlier, Blaine had informed her that he needed alone time that he would go to the garden and not be bothered, but little did she know it was just an excuse to reunite with Kurt again.

"You should go," whispered Kurt almost breathlessly.

"Y-yeah, I suppose so…" Blaine didn't move a single muscle after a few minutes.

Both princes stood up from the laid out blanket and brushed the dirt off of their clothes. They walked over to the little open bush tunnel again.

"I had a wonderful time today, thank you," said Kurt with a warm smile.

Before the taller prince was prepared to dive into the man-made tunnel, he took one step, enough to cover the space, and allowed himself to press a delicate kiss upon Blaine's cheek.

"Y-you are welcome," said Blaine bashfully.

The shorter prince couldn't help but admit that maybe he was starting to actually fall for his friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Oh man has it been a quite amount time since I've last posted! Do not fret my dear readers because I have finished two chapters already :) Yaaaay I am so proud of myself. I'll be sure to post the next chapter by this Sunday or so. Not sure how many chapters this story will have yet, maybe possibly up to 16 or 17!**

**Anyways this chapter is just the start of a few of the drama sequence then soon enough there will be rivalries shown and basically what everyone has talked about between the two kingdoms.**

**So inclusion, I hope you all enjoy this one, maybe you might even like or love the ending (;**

**By the way, I just wanted to say a few words about the tragedy that had happen last week and it is definitely shocking still for me to believe that something such as that did happen because it was truly unexpected. My prayers will always go out to Cory's family and friends, especially to Leah as well. May he truly rest in peace.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 11

_Dear Cooper,_

_It is fine brother I understand how busy you are. And I am also very proud of you for what you are accomplishing and pursuing. You deserve everything that will come in your path. New York, with all its perks and glory, sounds pretty marvelous. I could only dream of traveling over there and see it for myself someday. Please let me know if you got the role in some production, I am dying to hear about it!_

_As for me here in Westerville, father has been busy with meetings while mother is scheduled to meet with the wedding planner twice a week. Everything has been productive, the only amount of quality time we have as family is during dinner. Most days father would invite the Lopez Family to join us. As you may know, I am eighteen now and the rules state that I must get married and inherit the crown soon. But Coop, I...I am just not ready for that at all. During the week I am nothing but a working prodigy in the eyes of our father. He doesn't seem to care about how I feel about this entire situation._

_Then by night when the week has ended, I meet with a good friend of mine. We've gotten to know each other better and he is truly amazing, lovely to be around with. But our visits are limited; we cannot see one another other than at an abandoned theatre. You see, I am friends with the prince of Lima. Kurt Hummel is his name and I cannot think of a time where I can last not seeing him. I think I've grown something for him, maybe feelings? I wish you could meet him; we are planning something that is uninhabitable. I shall tell you about it when it is put into action. Until then, write back soon._

_Your brother, _

_Blaine_

* * *

Settling the pencil down delicately on the desk, Blaine then leaned back on the chair shuttering his eyes close as he felt that missing part inside again. It usually stirred within seconds after writing his letter to his brother. The young prince sat up straight so he could reflect through the neatly cursive writing, trying to check if there were significant things that he left out. Although it's been a few weeks since receiving Cooper's letter, Blaine still didn't to seem like he left out a chunk of important information of his life to his brother. After all, they haven't seen each other in so long that writing letters to each other were the only accessible communication they had.

So why did he feel like something was missing? Maybe it was just him and his over thinking brain aligning these feelings. Except that wasn't the case when that photo of two young siblings usually hung on the corner of his mirror. The matching blazers and happy smiles stretched out on their faces. Inside that photograph carried happiness and a strong brotherhood. But in out here in reality, there was emptiness and solitary. It will never be the same without Cooper. Blaine always thought his father would have at least felt a bit of guilt for banishing his oldest son. Though the man only masked his face with emotionless lines across. No sympathy, no guilt, nothing when the subject about Cooper was brought to the dinner table. Blaine, bold enough to speak up, had mentioned about his brother wondering where he was (the letters were confidential and unbeknownst to the King and Queen), and what Cooper is doing out in the world. The response from his mother was always kept silent, but the prince knew just how sensitive it was to bring up her other son. So the discussion about Cooper was kept distant and untouched, something the young prince couldn't possibly handle sometimes.

"Master Blaine," entered a feminist voice at the bedroom door.

The curly-haired prince looked over at the family maid. Meredith wasn't just a hardworking maid to him, they both got along well with each other even though King Gregory forbids his servants in the castle to engage friendship with the royals. Except Blaine trusted Meredith, his friendship with the middle age woman reminded from much like the one he had with his grandmother when he was a small little boy.

Suddenly another bodily figure appeared at her side. The infamous person standing next Meredith was non-other than Santana Lopez, the same aged maiden that the prince was practically engaged to by law.

"Miss Lopez has arrived to see you this evening," informed Meredith.

Santana stepped into the room with her usual fashionable dress fitting her elegantly and her long black wavy dangling behind her back.

"Thank you, Meredith," said Blaine sending small smile over to the maid.

The sassy brunette glared back over to the servant before Meredith could respond with a "you're welcome" to the prince.

Once the maid was out of sight, Santana made herself comfortable on the prince's bed as she started to examine the room like if it's been the first time she's been here.

"I understand that we will be getting married and that is why we have to see each other more, but what _are_ you doing here?" said Blaine having his back faced to the young maiden.

The written letter was being folded in his hands before fitting it into an envelope and sealing it silently.

"Well it seems like getting a formal greetings from my future husband didn't certainly turn out the way I'd imagined it," said Santana, amusing sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Blaine twisted his body from the chair to face her with a glare of his own. Her attitude was incredulous and sickening in most times.

"Wh-"

Before Blaine could call out his issue with her for the hundredth time, Santana rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed and swiftly walked over to his small little bookshelf.

"Before you speak, there are two things I must assert with you. One, your hair is outrageously horrific without gel I see why it is needed now…" Blaine raised his hands subconsciously the short messy curls on his head then scowled over at Santana defensively.

The tall brunette didn't seem to pay attention what the prince's reaction was as her eyes were roaming through the books on the top self. She pulled out a _Midsummer Night's Dream _before continuing to speak.

"And second, a little birdie told me about someone heroically coming to the rescue on helping a few Warblers out on their situation."

Blaine was gaping shockingly now this had captured his full attention because Santana knew, she _knew_ about the deal Blaine made with the Warblers. This wasn't going to end very well in all ways.

"H-how did you…w-who told you?"

"'_Over hill, over dale, thorough bush, thorough brier, over park, over pale, thorough flood, thorough fire, I do wander everywhere,'" _quoted Santana from the book in her hands.

Blaine abruptly stood up from the chair this time and walked over her with sudden anger now. This act she façade was starting to get to the prince. Although Santana stood calmly where she was with the book still resting on her hands as she flipped through a few more pages.

"Who told you?" asked Blaine again this time demanding in his tone.

"'_Not a mouse shall disturb this hallow'd house: I am sent with broom before, to sweep the dust behind the door.'"_

The prince groaned in frustration by the way Santana was acting right now with him. This was stalling and they both knew it was. Maybe the person who told Santana was someone Blaine also had known, but she just didn't want to say anything? But the subject couldn't be ignored no matter how much Santana tried to work her way around it. The snarky brunette brought the topic first any way, right?

Blaine then tried to throw the book out of Santana's hands, however the taller maiden seemed to have dodged his move easily as she flipped through a few more pages with an amusing smile plastered on her face.

This only increased Blaine's temper even more.

"Santana, who told you. Tell me now!"

"'_I have an exposition of sleep come upon me,'" _quoted Santana, followed by a hand being brought upon her mouth to cover a loud dramatic yawn seeping out of her.

She closed the book and set it back into the bookshelf where it first was. The expression on Blaine's face caused the young maiden to laugh entertainingly before walking around the prince and settling herself on the bed again.

"I'm afraid that's classified information, dear prince." Blaine's clenched fists finally unclenched without realizing when he had clenched them in the first place.

"Look, I know what you are doing for those Warblers is generous and everything, but how do you think your father would feel about you involving yourself into something like it with everything else going on right now."

This time, all laughing matter on Santana's part dissipated and was converted into seriousness.

"Even it were true, why should it even matter to you?" asked Blaine.

There was an intake of breath from the brunette as she settled her hands on her knees, preparing her next words.

"Because as much as I dislike you with total greatness, I also know how you partially feel about this I guess you could say," stammered Santana quietly.

The prince couldn't remember the last time he's seen the brunette woman open up to him about things. It was still rather new to him to see a side that has always been rarely seen.

"You are being nice to me again."

"You are the last person I would ever show courtesy to especially with hair like that," retorted Santana with her façade uprising again.

Blaine winced slightly at the snapping remark from her, but he knew that it wasn't easy for Santana either about opening up to him so the prince really couldn't afford to lose that again and have her place those walls around her feelings; otherwise the both of them will never get through this together very easily.

"Well it was nice while it'll last it," muttered Blaine under his breath. The prince disregarded his own problems and wanted to somehow make their relationship a bit better. "I'm sorry, Santana. Please do share with me anything that is bothering you."

The young maiden was slightly taken back by the prince's sudden behavior; maybe she could be open with him a lot more. "I want to ask you something. And it requires an authentic answer."

"I will try my best to do so," said Blaine, partially nervously.

"Where are you taking them?" The question didn't have a difficult answer to it, however it most certainly branched out into many everything difficult because what kind of prince takes a choir group to their enemy's land?

"Blaine?" called Santana, sounding a little impatient from his silence.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you," whispered the prince.

The young maiden titled her head in confusion. "And why is that? It isn't like you are planning to take them the forbidden land."

Her waved off joke didn't seem to have a response or been told otherwise to correct the remark because Blaine couldn't deny that what she said was in fact what he was going to do.

An eyebrow shot up from the young maiden's face. "You aren't really going doing that are you?"

No response.

"Ohmygod…you are!" exclaimed Santana in disbelief.

Blaine startled from the loud abrupt, then began to panic walking over to his future wife, who was retorting more disbelief things in Spanish. The prince covered her mouth immediately before another word could be said. These walls could be heard at ear' length, therefore Blaine couldn't afford having a soul walk by to hear their conversation.

"Quiet, Santana," muttered Blaine in a harsh whisper.

The young maiden tried to release from the prince's grasp, but instead found his foot before lifting hers up to stomp onto it. Blaine then let go right away to refrain from crying out in pain from his foot.

"How am I not allowed to react from this?!" loudly whispered Santana to the prince who was rubbing his pained foot. "You are risking everything and every single one of those guys."

The brunette maiden fixed any damage to her appearance from Blaine little action earlier.

"How are they taking it?"

Blaine sighed before massaging the foot. "They don't know either."

The prince saw his future wife sigh in her own frustration and massage both her temples. The room stood silent for quite a bit before a response finally came through from Blaine.

"Just…please do not tell my father anything right now. I am only trying to help them out," said the prince, standing up.

The two of them look at each other in complete silence again.

Suddenly Santana then leaves silently until she reaches for the door, her hand resting on the doorknob.

Without turning her back to face the prince again, Santana's response was hushed but still heard.

"Blaine, I won't say anything, if there's that one hidden thing about me, it's that I'm not a total bitch when it comes to secrets."

The young maiden finally turned to look at Blaine over her shoulder, giving the prince a small assuring smile that his secret was safe with her.

Blaine gave a single nod before reciprocating the smile. "Goodbye Santana."

With that, the brunette woman was at the door and gone.

* * *

"Welcome, Warblers to the theatre."

All eyes from the group were examining the theatre room, taking in the amount of quality that it had, or use to have before. It was mainly dusty, old, and the paint had fainted throughout the years. Blaine stood aside, his exterior platform calm and neutral, but inside the prince was eager to know what these Warblers thought of the place. Not that it was terribly out of shape, however some may believe that it needs a good amount of good still to level it up into decency. Nonetheless, one by one of the Warblers took tentative steps to expand their examination and inspection of the large room before revealing their comments out loud.

"Seems decent and articulate," said Jeff.

"More like old and abandoned," commented Nick.

"Well it hasn't been occupied in over a decade. Do you still think less of this location or shall was that gazebo much more suitable?" asked Blaine.

"This place is perfect!" exclaimed Nick.

Chatters and murmurs were casted among the group before they started to explore more the theatre room. Sebastian strides his way over to the prince, settling a hand on his shoulder and stepping a few feet off from the group.

"Listen Blaine, I appreciate what you have done for us on our time of need. But where this theatre is held at, it is so near to _their land."_

"Look, as long as none of us say a word about it everything will be fine. There is no other place but here, correct?"

"Yes, yes I hear you," said Sebastian. "But none of us also want to be beheaded for this either. Take some precautions here, your father is very stringent man."

"I know," whispered Blaine, remembering the conversation him and his father had earlier this week.

* * *

_Afternoons were beginning to get warmer now with the spring season coming to an end. Blooming flowers around the garden have evolved into a summer color, the sun prohibiting humidity to the air, and sultry nights that still relax the world on a plush expense._

_Blaine enjoyed the summertime, he truly did but lately the prince could only wish to not see that season rush on over so soon. The wedding was already set for next month. He can't go through with it, for marriage should be based on love, not law. Blaine was already in love, the prince carried a love that was considered abnormal and inappropriate. Except how could it be so wrong when to him it felt so right whenever he was with Kurt?_

_Unfortunately, no one would see just how right it was to love someone and show it to the world. It wasn't fair that Blaine couldn't reveal the love that he had for Kurt. He just wish there some way to…_

"_Son, may I have a word with you?"_

_Suddenly a firm and stern voice immediately ended Blaine's deep thoughts. Philips settled the book that he was reciting out loud, then solemnly stood silent. King Gregory had that effect on anyone who dare came close to his presence. Although the young prince has seen the fright in the eyes of others, it did not affect him as much as his father intended it to anymore._

_Blaine pulled out of the chair and stood it. "Certainly, father."_

"_Excuse us, Sir Philips," said the king._

"_Not a problem, your highness."_

_King Gregory walked ahead through the hallway and opened the doors that lead into the throne room. The king graciously sat on his throne as Blaine stood by the very elegant chair's side like he was supposed to._

"_From where you are standing, what do you see?"_

_Blaine took a look at the very open room that made any person's voice reverberate from wall to wall. The interior design was centuries old but still managed to express its eloquent style and aesthetic appeal to whoever entered this room._

"_I see the many kings before you step foot in this room."_

_Gregory nodded pleasantly. "Our royal family has a strong sense of power to everything of Westerville. And I myself must continue to keep everyone and anything in tact. That is until I've reached a point where I could no longer to do so, which brings me to back to the young prince standing right beside this throne." King Gregory slowly stood up from his chair and made his way over to the opposite side of the throne._

"_I want you sit on this throne, son."_

_Blaine's eyes widen, his hands were folded behind him and he could already feel them shake with nervousness. His father had just asked him to sit on his throne._

_The young prince very slowly and cautiously took a few steps to stand in front of the important chair. It was a king's sanctuary to feel supreme and powerful. Once you sit on your thrown, you are above all. And that was something Blaine was trying to find out of._

_But the prince couldn't run from this, not when his father's piercing eyes and stern format was watching him right under his nose. Blaine couldn't refuse becoming something he so desperately did not want to be._

_Soon his bottom touched the hard cushion of the throne, and Blaine's tensed body was settling onto it. His shaking hands weren't able to let go of the grip he had from the armrest._

"_How does it does it feel? To be above all of everything and anything?"_

"_I feel…like I do not deserve to sit on this throne. Father, I believe that I am not fit to be king."_

"_Oh, son there is no reason to feel afraid from what is expected to being king. You've been able to handle the classes and Philips's reviews about you are magnificent. That shows just how of a great you will be."_

"_Father, if I may, I just believe that this sort of high powering position is not who I am."_

"_Son, please let us have a man to man conversation, not some childish words being said."_

"_This isn't childish! You don't understand, you've never understood or wondered how I've felt about becoming king since Cooper had left."_

"_Now you listen to me…"_

"_No, father I apologize for speaking out of term to you, but this," Blaine's hands gestured to the throne and the room. "Isn't something that I've wanted at all, but you made it my life and planned it before even asking how I felt. Cooper wasn't the only one who resented royalty."_

"_I thought this was what you wanted, all these years having a son suddenly disappear on you, resenting the idea of royalty… You feel the same resentment?"_

"_Yes," whispered Blaine. "I do.''_

"_I cannot believe what I am hearing right now. You are the prince of Westerville; you are by law supposed to be next in line to inherit the throne. I am not asking for your permission whether you want this or not. You will marry Santana and take the crown, that is an order and this discussion is over!"_

"_No! This is not over because I will not marry her or accept any crown!" exclaimed the prince in frustration before making his way over to the doors._

"_You will not leave, I won't allow that same irrational decision from another son of mine make. The guards will escort your room and that is where you will stay for the rest of the afternoon."_

* * *

The rest of the day involved the Warblers practicing up on stage, performing their songs, and following through with a dance routine. The prince was able to supervise them and even get the chance to help them on their practice.

Leaving Sebastian to be sure that his friend must like to involve himself in some shape or form. The Warbler thought maybe just how involved Blaine truly allowed himself to be when it came to performing.

Once the afternoon reached to near darkness outside, Blaine realized that the carriages would be arriving soon. The prince was grateful that two of his most trusted carriage drivers were willing to take the Warblers and himself to the theatre. It was a mutual agreement they wouldn't say a word about the location touching the enemy's land. Not all agreements were easily made, Blaine knew this but given that the title he carried had some sort of power and reign, there were no questions asked about it. Which in return eased the prince a bit better.

As long as none of the gentlemen here captured the appearance of…

_Thump!_

There went a soft bumping sound, but enough for to get the curly haired prince's attention. Blaine's curiosity took the better of him leading him to go after the sound. The prince was able to swiftly drift out of sight from the Warblers practicing their next song and dance routine without Sebastian noticing his sudden absence.

While walking up the aisle, Blaine was certain that the sound came from the small lobby outside the theatre room.

The dusty chandelier was giving its faint lighting in throughout the room, having the prince to examine the room more closely. Echoes of acapella singing became more distant from Blaine's place.

Suddenly without Blaine comprehending what was going on, a hand covered the prince's mouth and another snaked around his arm. Then the hands were pulling, with surprising strength, the prince to a less lighted corner. Blaine muffled words and reached to take the strong hand away from his mouth. For a moment, the curly haired prince thought he was going to be kidnapped right then and there; except those strong hands soon enough let go of him.

Blaine turned around and did not expect to see the man that was in front of him. His features familiar and beautiful, even in the not so luminous room, and those comforting blue eyes that haunted Blaine almost everyday were dazzling so irresistibly. All of the shorter prince's worries melted away once he saw a very charming, tall prince.

"Kurt! You are here!" exclaimed Blaine with a wide grin.

Kurt pulled Blaine back again near the corner, away from the echoing singing that came from the room.

"Shh! Not so loud or do you want to get me into trouble by your friends," said Kurt but with none other a smile of his own to his friend. "I apologize for coming here when I know I am forbidden to, but I need…needed to see you, Blaine."

The shorter prince couldn't resist the urge to be near Kurt, he's craved the other man's warmth and presence for this long since the last time they saw each other back at the garden.

"You came to see me?" thought Blaine out loud, with a soft smile on his face.

"Of course, how could you even ask such a silly question?"

Before Kurt could check if they were still in the clearing and not spotted on by the Warblers, the taller prince was pulled into a warm hug as arms slipped around his waist so fittingly.

"I am so glad that you are here, Kurt. I've missed you. It is truly a miserable feeling to be apart from you."

"I've certainly missed you too, Blaine. I dread the hours that I am unable to see you," whispered Kurt.

These words only made the shorter prince's hug Kurt even tighter, afraid that the other man would slipped away if he didn't held on.

The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like endless hours when in reality it was just a few short minutes when the distant echoing came into an end. By this the two princes slowly released from each other's arms and allowed the comfort of one's presence seep into their sweet silence and exchangeable smiles to one another.

"Go on now, you must leave with them soon," said Kurt above a soft whisper.

Blaine shook his head before answering, his next response coming out immediately. "I wish to stay for a few more hours here. If that is fine with you."

The taller prince could feel a blush slowly reach his cheeks before ducking his head away, finding the floor with sudden interest. "Of course you may."

With that Kurt then felt tentative fingers touch his chin, causing his eyes to avert away from the ground and plant themselves back to hazel eyes. Before either could end their enticing trance, voices seemed to not be so distant anymore and were actually approaching much closer now. Panic struck the shorter prince before he could look at the door then back towards Kurt. The taller prince put a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I will return. But for now, rejoice with them."

As soon as Blaine was prepared to say something, Kurt swiftly made his way over to the large doors that led to outside before the Warblers found their prince.

* * *

After the Warblers left both princes decided to sit at their usual spot on the center of the stage. Kurt brought paint supplies with him, he thought it would be best that since the theatre was going to be used then it was necessary to make it look presentable now. There was finally a true purpose again for this theatre that once belonged to his mother many years ago.

The two friends had set up on the sides of the stage walls and the mural that stretched throughout the lobby. Their supplies scattered onto the floor with a beige colored blanket spread under their feet. Both of them were just about to begin repainting the mural until the shorter prince spoke first from their comfortable silence.

"I am a very good painter," admitted Blaine quietly.

"You are an artist?" inquired Kurt curiously.

A gentle chuckle comes from the curly-haired prince before answering. "Well not very professionally I suppose, but I am decent at it if lessons for many years is enough to say that I could paint."

"Seems like you are package of talent there, Prince Blaine," mused Kurt before dipping the paintbrush into a red can.

"Hardly, I would never come as close as to you, Prince Kurt," said Blaine with a grin.

The shorter prince was just about to dip his paintbrush into a blue can, that is until he felt the cold sensation of red paint brushed onto his cheek. His eyes landed on the culprit who clearly had a devious, but playful smile on his lips. Blaine stood up from his blue paint can. Eyeing the "innocent" felon right in front of him with a playful smile of his own.

"So this is how it's going to be then?"

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest, pretending to be thinking of an answer, although before the taller prince could even response, blue paint sudden spattered onto his face and upper part of his black vest.

"You did not just do that Blaine Anderson."

The shorter prince couldn't help but unleash an amusing laugh that filled the room with joy and playfulness. This was enough for Kurt to dip his paintbrush into the can again and flick it towards the other man's face and upper part of his light brown vest.

"Oh, its war now Kurt Hummel!"

And with that both princes were clutching onto their paint cans with them as they spattered paint towards each other. They tried aiming for one another but some of the paint must have landed on the walls and uncovered floor. Either way, both men did not seem to care at the moment for they were running out of paint now.

Blaine took a bold move and abandoned his can while trying to dodge away from Kurt's still red paint throwing, as soon as he saw a small amount of blue paint of the ground he grabbed his paintbrush and scooped enough to attack the taller prince's face with it. With laughter, Kurt cried in defeat and stepped back far enough to accidentally slip on slippery paint.

Dropping the paintbrush to the ground, Blaine immediately kneeled down to help the taller prince from the ground.

"Are you all right?" asked the shorter prince with rushing worry taking over him.

Chuckles were sounded from Kurt as he slowly sat up from the floor.

"Yes, I am fine...and certainly defeated I see," said Kurt.

A smile made its way to Blaine's lips before he could realize just how close their faces were. Both princes acknowledged this and felt their breathing shortening. Neither could vanquish their piercing eyes from each other. It was like reliving another spell that had been casted between the princes. This was it, wasn't it? That overwhelming and familiar feeling expanded its longitude much more than it ever did before inside their chests, and their hearts.

That is until their small distance began to close very slowly, eyes fluttering shut, and hands grasping a hold of one another. Both princes felt the soft pressure of each other's lips, leaving them to finally complete that overwhelming feeling after all this time.

**Whoa! They kissed at last! Until next time we will see where things take off from there. Please leave a review! Thank you so much!**


End file.
